Memories and Revelations
by LOSTINWRITING13
Summary: A different spin on how Jason regains his memory. Story follows some of the main storylines in the show, while changing it up in others. Starts out as Liason but Liz hasn't been completely honest and while Jason has his memories back he doesn't realize what she's not telling him. Eventually transitions to Jasam, but very different storyline from the show. Story better then synopsis
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! This is my fourth fanfiction, but first for General Hospital. I'm a major shipper of the whole Jake/Elizabeth relationship, but at the same time, I can't wait for Jason to regain his memory. If he regains his memory before he and Elizabeth reconnect, then I can't wait for Sam to be reunited with Jason despite this whole Patrick/Sam thing going on.

"What do you mean Hayden's not my wife?" Jake demanded. "She had proof, Carly, brain scans for godsake."

"Yes, but do you remember those 'wedding photos' she was rubbing in everyone's faces?"

Jake nodded.

"They're fake. I can show you."

Carly eagerly queued up the computer and showed him the proof that his 'former face' was actually Pete Ross, a Hawthorne College alumnus, far from his previous identity.

"That's impossible. Are you sure it's not a twin?"

"Spinelli looked into everything that could be questioned and didn't find any siblings or faces that could possibly be mistaken."

Jake took a deep breath and ran his hands vigorously through his hair. His blue eyes twinkled. "So, I'm not married to Hayden. Is it horrible of me to say that I'm actually relieved?"

Carly laughed and touched his arm reassuringly. "Of course not. I'd actually be worried if you weren't. She's an extreme piece of work."

It was Jake's turn to laugh. "You're right. Do you know how much of a chore it was to try to get along with her when my instincts were screaming at me the entire time?"

Carly shook her head disapprovingly. "Never distrust your instincts Jake."

A memory flash hit Jake than, and another.

"Jake are you okay?"

Memories flooded Jake's brain and he had to grip the table for support. "Carly…" he croaked out.

"Jake, what's wrong? I'm going to get some help."

"No need, I'm perfectly fine."

"Where have I heard that before?" Carly said, rolling her eyes at how similar Jake and her dead best friend Jason were."

"I truly am, Carly." Jake said, regaining his balance and he looked at her through his freshly-remembered mind. He strolled across the room and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I remember Carly."

"You remember who you are?"

Jake/Jason nodded vigorously. "I know you."

"You know me? How?"

"Carly, I'm Jason."

Carly put a hand to her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No, you can't be. Don't play a sick joke like that."

"I'm not joking, Carly. I was near dead when Faison shot me and kicked me into the water. When I came to, I was being held captive and handcuffed to a hospital bed. I'm pretty sure it was in Europe. There was this horrible German doctor."

"Obrecht." Carly hissed.

"Yeah, her. When I became too much of a problem, I was subdued and sedated. I didn't wake up again until sometime later where I awoke in this weird tank thing feeling extremely weak. Robin was there."

"Robin. You know about Robin."

"Of course I know about Robin. She's one of my best friends. We were together when I agreed to pretend to be the father of my brother's baby."

Carly's eyes began to water. "Oh Jason, it really is you." Carly threw her arms around her once lost friend and never wanted to let go.

Jason pressed his hand against the back of her head, holding her there while she sobbed tears of joy. "Carly, I'm so very glad to see you again. Do you know where Robin is?"

Carly pulled back. "She left her family a while back after making some big show about how if I knew what she was actually going off to do, I would worship…oh my god. Robin brought you back to life."

Jason nodded and Carly took a deep breath. "I need to thank her. Good god, I owe her."

"I owe her." Jason echoed. "Do you know where she is?"

"The last I heard she was in Paris."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "That is highly unlikely. Based on what occurred that night, I would think that Helena is keeping her captive in Paris by threatening her family."

"That's why she wouldn't come back. I thought she was selfish when she's actually sacrificing her own happiness by keeping her family safe."

"I need to help her."

"Not necessary." Carly and Jason whirled to find Robin standing in the doorway of Hayden's hotel room.

"Robin? How did you get here?" Jason asked while Carly pulled the surprised woman into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Robin for bringing back my best friend."

"I'm happy to help. When I heard about the accident I knew that Jason had gotten into an accident and that because of that accident he was going to look completely different. Unfortunately, I couldn't send word of my revelation as I was being held captive by Helena."

"Speaking of which. How did you escape her?"

"With my help." Nikolas said, walking up. "I knew who Jason was the entire time but I also knew that if I said anything that Robin would pay the consequence. I knew that Jason wouldn't be able to live with himself if he found out that his identity being revealed would lead to Robin's death."

Jason nodded in agreement. "Thank you for saving her, Nikolas. Thank you again for paying the medical bills."

"It was the least I could do after what my psychotic grandmother put you through."

"Excuse me, what the hell is going on here?" Hayden asked, walking up in her gym outfit.

"I could ask you the same damn question." Carly retorted. "You're not Jake's, or should I say Jason's wife."

"Who the hell is Jason?"

"I am." Jason said, glaring at Hayden. "And I would really, really like to know who you are working for."

Hayden put on a poker face. "You caught me. I'm not his wife, but I'm not working for anybody."

"That's a load of bull, Hayden. What motive would you have for going after a man with no identity and nothing to offer, no offense Jason?"

"None taken." Jason answered.

"I have my reasons."

Jason took a step forward and Nikolas and Robin stepped into further view. "Hayden Barnes, you do realize that identity fraud is a crime, correct? I will find out who you're working for whether you help me or not. Based on my relationship with Elizabeth prior to the regaining of my memory, I can only think of one person who would have a motive to have me out of the way."

"Ric, that slimy son of a bitch." Carly suddenly realized. "I should have known. When he feels threatened, he acts."

Jason closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "I swear when I get my…"

"Nikolas, what are you doing here?" Hayden asked, interrupting Jason's rant.

"How do you know Nikolas?" Carly inquired, and then the pieces fell together again. "You and Nikolas?"

Nikolas hung his head. "In my defense, I knew she wasn't married. It was a moment of bad judgment."

Hayden looked at him in disbelief but simply shook her head and centered her attention on Robin. "Who's the nurse?"

Robin scoffed. "Doctor Robin Scorpio-Drake. I'm one of Jason's best friends and let me tell you I don't take too kindly when people take advantage of my friends."

"Well, this jig is up. I'm gonna get out of here." Hayden said in haste, moving to grab her waiting suitcase.

"Not so fast," Carly said in a razor edged tone, her hand darting out to take a tight grip of Hayden's forearm. "You're not going anywhere. I'm calling the police."

Hayden gulped and for the first time looked genuinely afraid.

"Actually, I've got a better idea." Jason mused. "Let's gather a crowd of my nearest and dearest, have a party if you will. Let them know of my mistaken identity and let them each take their pound of flesh from this lying whore."

Hayden's eyes widened but she wisely kept her mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Carly dragged Hayden who was seething down into the lobby toward Olivia (who for the purpose of the story, is not pregnant).

"What's going on?" Olivia questioned, looking at the crowd. "Robin? Oh honey, when did you get back?"

"It's great to see you, Olivia. Just a little while ago, actually."

"Anyway, we need to plan an impromptu party. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Olivia asked incredulously. "Carly tonight's the nurse's ball."

"Oh my god, it is." Carly said, first mortified then grinning. "Well, we'll figure something out. We won't make a public spectacle of the ordeal."

"What ordeal?"

"Hayden here has been telling anyone who will listen that Jake, I'm sorry Jason, is her husband."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Jason?"

Jason stepped forward grinning. "Yep Olivia, it's me."

From behind them, they heard a series of gasps.

Jason turned around to first see Sam, then Monica, followed by Elizabeth.

"Jason?" Sam stepped forward from a stunned Patrick. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Is it really you?"

Jason smiled down at her. "My beautiful dragon, you're phoenix is home."

Sam's eyes watered and she pulled Jason into a tight embrace. "I thought I'd never see you again. I knew you were still out there."

Monica cleared her throat and her eyes teared up when she saw the familiar recognition in her son's bright blue eyes. She was astounded that she had never noticed before. "Jason, my son, is it truly you."

Unable to break away, Jason nodded and accepted his mother's waiting embrace. Sobs wracked Monica's body as she gripped her long lost son's shoulders.

"Monica, is something wrong?" Judge Walters asked stepping up, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Monica turned around and faced him bleary-eyed. "David, this is my son Jason. He's come back to us."

Walters realized the significance of the situation and held his hand out to shake Jason's. Jason took it and firmly shook, earning a grin from Walters.

"A firm grip, a strong man. It's good to have you back, son."

The only one who hadn't said anything was Elizabeth who couldn't realize what was going on. She also didn't understand what Hayden, who was looking very uncomfortable, had to do with it.

"Jason?"

Jason just stared at Elizabeth. "Hayden's not my wife."

Elizabeth laughed and wiped a tear. "Well of course not, Sam is. I do have to say, I'm a bit disappointed. I could compete with Hayden, but Sam and you, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The feelings you felt between us are real, Elizabeth. Jake truly loved you. In fact, your current beau was the one who tore you apart."

Elizabeth turned around to see a startled Ric. When he tried to turn away, Elizabeth marched over to him and took him by the arm. "Ric Lansing, I'm going to ask once and I hope to god that you tell me the truth."

"Jake, good to see you." Ric greeted him, lying through his teeth.

"Cut the crap, Ric." Carly spat. "We know that you hired Hayden to pretend to be 'Jake's' wife so that you could get your dirty little paws on Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth, you don't honestly believe this do you?" Ric asked, his eyes blazing.

"I do, and trust me I know now that Hayden was never Jake's wife, Sam is Jason's."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Long story short, Ric, old buddy, old pal. I'm Jason. Remember that accident? I've always wanted to do this." Jason said right before punching Ric's jaw roughly, causing him to drop.

"Dad!" Molly yelped, running up to him. "What the hell? Call the police."

"Molly, you don't understand." Sam pleaded.

"Don't understand what? This Jake guy just punched my father."

"I'm not Jake, Molly. I'm Jason."

Molly blinked. "That's, that's impossible. Jason's dead."

"It's a long story, but trust me Molly, I'm Jason. And you're supposedly squeaky clean father hired this woman, Hayden" Jason said, gesturing to Hayden, "to pretend to be my wife when my memory was impaired so that I wouldn't be in his way of taking back Elizabeth."

Molly stared at her father in disgust. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's gaze softened when she looked at the young teenager. "You had no idea, Molly. You have no reason to apologize for the actions of your father, but I appreciate you apology."

Ric started to come to. "Someone call the police, I've been assaulted."

Molly clapped a hand over her father's mouth who looked at her, wide-eyed. "Molly what are you doing?"

"I know what you did. How could you do that to Elizabeth?"

"Because it was the only thing he could do," Sonny answered before Jake could.

"I, for one, am absolutely disgusted with what he's done." Patrick interjected. "Elizabeth's heart has been broken enough times and this man is treated her nothing but poorly."

Ric looked like he wanted to say something but Carly interrupted him. "You support your brother's hiring a woman to pretend to be a mentally impaired man's wife simply because his romantic interest could possibly be interested in his opponent?"  
Sonny blinked. "Wait that's what we're talking about. That I wasn't aware of."

Ric looked away sheepishly and Jason laughed.

Sonny's looked darted to Jason. "What's funny, Jake?"

"It's not Jake, Sonny. It's Jason."

Sonny narrowed his eyes. "Jason was my best friend. Don't deface his memory."

"It's true Sonny," Carly confirmed, teary eyed.

Sonny looked around and saw the slow nods of affirmation confirming that his formerly dead friend was truly alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! Based on the numerous amount of reviews that I have received since my update, I am motivated to post even more chapters going forward. To those who had concerns regarding the Liason pairing, I do plan on going in that direction, but one has to practical. Do you guys honestly believe that when Sam realizes that Jake is Jason that she's going to be indifferent, and he indifferent of her? Of course not. She thought he was dead. Everybody thought he was dead. There's obviously going to be some romance and tying up of loose ends before we can go forward with a Liz/Jason pairing. To those who want Jason and Liz to be together, these scenes may be difficult to read, but I promise, as of right now but is subject to change, any romance occurring between Sam and Jason will be rated T at most. I don't plan on having any long term romance with this pair, but that depends on what goes on in the show as well. Anyway, don't shove the story off because of the first few chapters. It will get better. **

Sonny stepped forward, his hands outstretched. "Jason Morgan, is it truly you."

Jason nodded and stepped forward to hug his best friend.

They clapped each other on the back and pulled back. Sonny's brown eyes were filled with joy and pain at the same time. "If I had known."

"Don't worry about it." Jason reassured him. "You didn't know."

Sonny shook his head and his gaze suddenly turned vicious. "Who the hell did this to you? I'm going to put a bullet in their head."

"Already done." Nikolas confirmed. "My uncle Victor is dead, Cesar Faison and my grandmother were dealt with in Paris."

"What do you mean dealt with?" Patrick questioned, his arm still tight around Sam's waist.

"Can we redirect this conversation?" Nikolas asked, ushering the group (Patrick, Sam, Sonny, Carly, Hayden, Jason, Elizabeth, Ric, and Molly) into a nearby conference room. Monica and Walters decided to remain outside the conference room.

"Now?"

"The WSB helped us out." Nikolas said with a grin. "I called Robert on the way there and when he learned what was truly going on between his beloved daughter and my grandmother, he was more than happy to help."

"Frisco joined him along with a fully equipped team."

"I'm sorry can we go now?" Ric asked, still a bit wily. "I'm sure Elizabeth would love to go."

Elizabeth turned a disbelieving eye to her soon-to-be ex. "Excuse me? Elizabeth can speak for herself. I, myself, am actually interested in what went on. And, what I do no longer concerns you."

Ric's eyes grew panicked. "Elizabeth please don't do this. I love you. You love me." Ric pleaded, pulling Elizabeth over to a corner in the room.

Elizabeth flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I loved you once, Ric, past tense. I made mistake after mistake by giving you second chance after second chance. I'm done with you, Ric. I never want to see you again."  
"How will you explain this to our friends, your boys?"

"My boys are no longer your concern, and they never will be again, you hear me? My friends aren't your friends, they tolerate you. I can't tell you how many times they've questioned my judgment when it comes to you. Especially after the panic…"

"Yes, please, let's bring that up yet again." Ric said exasperated, throwing his arms into the air.

"It's not like it's not important. I mean for god sake you held your brother's pregnant wife captive within our home. Going back to that, I'm amazed that I could be so naïve."

"You aren't naïve, Elizabeth. You love me."

"I think this is getting a bit old, don't you think Ric? Just let it go already?" Carly interjected, throwing a smile at Elizabeth and putting an arm around her shoulders. To everybody's surprise, she didn't move. She invited Carly's support for once.

"Please Elizabeth. Please forgive me." Ric tried once more.

"Dad, it's time to let go. Even I wouldn't take you back after the crap you pulled." Molly added.

Ric's eyes widened as he took a deep breath. "Fine," he seethed and stormed out the door with Molly chasing after him.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to reconnect with him?" Carly asked, turning toward Sonny.

Sonny shook his head. "He's my brother, Carly, but his behavior worries me. I'm going to keep an eye on him."

"Going back to what Nikolas was saying…" Elizabeth interjected, desperate to move the conversation away from her and Ric's recent break up.

"Anyway, Frisco joined Robert and the two silently entered the premises. I was the first to be escorted out. We were in the process of leaving when Faison, Helena, and oh I forgot, Jerry Jax showed up."

"Jerry Jax? I thought he was dead." Carly piped in.

"Unfortunately not at the time, but we were able to neutralize the situation."

"Should we really be discussing this around her?" Carly asked, gesturing to Hayden.

Hayden put her hands up in defense. "I haven't heard anything incriminating."

"Just leave." Carly gestured for her to go.

Hayden scurried out quickly like the room was on fire.

"Continue."

"No more interruptions?"

Carly rolled her eyes and ushered for him to continue.

"It got heated. I kept Robin safe while the WSB hunted down the unholy trinity. Helena began to fire, and of course, the WSB fired back. Their sniper got her right between the eyes, and unfortunately when she got shot the first time, she stumbled into view and was shot several more times. There's no coming back for her, don't worry. Faison was next. He was attempting to recover Helena's body, and in turn got shot quite a few times, too. He thought he was covered, but Jerry Jax had slipped away from the fray in an attempt to escape. Faison isn't coming back, either. Jerry was shot down about half way to the nearest vehicle. He was shot once in the head, and at least six times in the torso."

"I did a thorough examination on all three of the bodies, and it wouldn't be medically possible for any of them to come back by any means, even cryogenics. The bullets pierced major organs, arteries, and even if they did survive, the head wounds would most certainly cause instant brain death."

Patrick let out a breath he didn't know he has been holding when Robin concluded.

"So, you didn't come back to Emma and I because you were trying to protect us?" he asked, his eyes watering.

"I still love you, Patrick. I always have. I love Emma with my life. I would never think of putting her in danger."

Carly nodded in agreement.

"Still," Patrick said, running his hands through his hair. "You could have told your parents. Told me."

"If I returned home and anyone knew that I had been back in Port Charles, she would have had you all killed. I couldn't let that happen. When Jason and I originally escaped Crichton Clark, we made a beeline straight to Port Charles. I managed to make it to my mother's hotel room, unfortunately she was out and Helena was there."

"I managed to make it to your house, Sonny." Sonny gasped silently. "However, I just barely made it to the front porch before I was taken away. I dropped the only weapon I had with me."

"A scalpel." Sonny murmured, realization lighting his features. "That was you. Oh my god, Jason. You were so close to being home. So close." Sonny took a deep breath and patted him on the shoulder. "I will make sure that this never happens again."

Jason nodded. "Thank you, man, but I think we need to take this one step at a time. The unholy trinity is dead, so that's one major worry off our backs. What we need to do now is the legal stuff and take care of that bitch Hayden."

Carly nodded in agreement. "I think we can all figure this out later, but for now Jason, Sonny, and I need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning, this chapter is going to be a lot of catching Jason up on what he missed. At the end is what I hope happens. **

Patrick, Sam, and Elizabeth left the room. Elizabeth was the last to leave and she grasped on to Jason's arm, her eyes piercing his.

"I'll be in touch, Jason. You're not going anywhere."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Jason said with a smile and kissed her cheek as she left.

"It's nice to see you smile, Jason." Elizabeth said before she left.

"What? I don't smile?" Jason asked, turning to Carly and Sonny who were leaning against the conference table.

Carly and Sonny laughed and smiled. Carly shook her head and embraced Jason again. "No, I'm sorry Jason, you don't. It feels so good to have you in my arms again."

"The feeling's mutual." Jason whispered into her hair and then leaned back against the door, his arms crossing. "So what's the big news?"

"Well for one, A.J. was alive."

Jason's eyes widened. "A.J. Quartermaine?" Sonny and Carly nodded. "Damn. No one in this town stays dead anymore."

"In your case I'm glad that's not true." Carly said reassuringly. "So, A.J. reached out to Michael, of course. On Halloween no less. Monica knew he was alive but to protect him, she sent him out of the country. I would do the same for my son, so I don't fault her for it. It's just that it was A.J., the man who made our lives hell. Anyway, I digress. A.J. and Michael became a team against the world. They conquered ELQ. A.J. was the CEO for like five minutes, until Tracy regained the company. In fact, she only lost the company because of Ava Jerome."

Sonny groaned.

"I'm sorry…who is this?"

"Ava Jerome was the sister of Julian Jerome, who also came back from the dead. When they arrived in town, Julian was going by the name Derek Wells. They were building an empire with the hopes of overthrowing Sonny. Connie, or as she was known when you knew her Kate Howard, accidentally heard something she shouldn't have. She heard that Julian was in fact Ava's brother, and that Derek Wells was Julian Jerome. This fact was critical to keep secret as their 'empire' wasn't stable enough for the identity reveal at the time. Ava shot Connie in cold blood to protect a secret that came out for the public not even a few weeks later."

Sonny shook his head. "I could throttle her if she were still alive."

"You wanted to." Carly said with a grin. "As did I for what she did to Morgan."

"What did she do to Morgan?"

"Well, Ava had a daughter named Kiki. Kiki and Morgan met on an online chat room when Morgan was gambling on online poker sites. He got into some hot water with the bookies, who were actually working for Julian Jerome at the time. Ava let Morgan hide out at her apartment with Kiki. Michael was worried about his brother, obviously, and went off to New York City to retrieve him. Kiki and Michael hated each other at first. Michael, trying to keep Morgan out of trouble, invited Morgan to stay with him at his apartment. Kiki showed up not long after that, and her mother after that. A bond grew between Kiki and Michael. However they couldn't be together because at the time they thought they were cousins."

Jason's brow furrowed.

"Ava said that Kiki's father was Franco, who was supposedly Alan Quartermaine's son, your brother. Fortunately, that was far from the truth. Franco is the love child of Heather Webber, the psycho bitch, and Scott Baldwin, our smug ass of a district attorney."

Sonny coughed out a laugh.

"Silas Clay met Sam in a hospital in New York City. Sam was helping me look for Morgan, because he had been roughed up. He bared a strong resemblance to his psychotic brother, Stephen Clay who held Sam hostage."

"Wait what? When did this happen?"

"After you had supposedly died. Rafe was under the care of John McBain." Jason took a deep breath threw his nose. "McBain bared a strong resemblance to Stephen Clay, and Clay was under the delusion that he was a vampire. He killed Rafe's mother and Sabrina Santiago witnessed it. She mistakenly thought it was John. Rafe and John ended up in the lock up until Molly broke them out. They were able to come to Sam's aid in time to prevent her and Danny from being Stephen's next victims. Anyway, Silas Clay was Kiki's actual biological father, but because Ava knew that when Silas found out he would pissed, she couldn't let him know. At the time of the conception, Silas was married to another psycho, Nina. Ava said the baby was Franco's so that it would draw away suspicion. When Franco showed up in town he proved that he didn't rape Sam and 'supposedly' had nothing to do with Michael's rape."

"That didn't stop you from almost marrying him." Sonny interjected before Jason could respond.

"Wait, Franco's alive and you almost married him? What drugs were you on or did you just go absolutely insane during that time?" Jason asked, turning on Carly.

Carly shook her head and put up her hands in surrender. "I can promise you that I realize what a stupid decision it was. It destroyed my relationship with Michael."

"Of course it did."

"Not for that reason." Sonny added. "Jason, we all thought that A.J. had killed Connie. Connie had published the story that let the world know that Kiki wasn't a Quartermaine, something that Morgan already knew which led to his eventual break up with Kiki. Anyway, A.J. was angry. With Kiki not a Quartermaine, Tracy was able to reclaim the company and A.J. went in a downward spiral. He lost Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth was with A.J.?"

"Briefly." Carly answered.

"So, I was angry. I walked in to Ava's penthouse to find A.J. choking her. I didn't know at the time that A.J. had just discovered the truth that he hadn't killed Connie, which really sent him drinking. I was so consumed with hatred, Jason. I told Michael I wouldn't harm A.J. and I went back on my word. I shot him and he died later on."

Jason closed his eyes and took another deep breath and gestured for them to continue.

"I was seeing Franco at the time. Sonny and I reconnected while I was with Franco, but I kept pushing him away, much to my mistake. Franco found out that I cheated on him so he gave me this stupid evil eye necklace to keep an eye on me. It had a camera in it. He got Sonny's murder confession on tape and played it at our wedding. Michael was destroyed and he completely cut me and Sonny out of his life, as well as Morgan and Kiki who also knew. Kiki and Michael had been dating for at least a year by then. They got together after she broke it off finally with Morgan. He nearly shot Sonny but Dante was able to talk him down."

"We can finish this later. I need to talk to Michael." Jason said resolutely.


	6. Chapter 6

**To my lovely readers, thank you so much for your continued support! It's kept me motivated to update! :) To the individual who made a comment about a comment that Jason said to Sam in an earlier chapter, I apologize if that set off the tone as Jasam. I love the Liason pairing, don't get me wrong. I just figured that because Jason got his memories back, he would obviously still have feelings for Sam. She's his wife after all. :) I plan on keeping her with Patrick, don't worry. Again, all depends on what direction the actual show takes, too. Anyway, to my Liason fans, there's going to be a scene not in this chapter but one coming up.**

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" Rosalie asked Jason as he walked up.

"No, but I'm an old friend of Mr. Quartermaine's."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid…"

"Let him in," Michael said from the open office door.

Rosalie gestured for him to enter the office. "What can I do for you Jake?" Michael asked.

"Michael, it's me, Jason."

A look of surprise crossed Michael's features before his face settled into a hard mask. "That's not funny. Jason was my uncle, my friend."

"Would a random stranger know that I killed Carter?"

Michael's eyes widened. "H-How do you know about Carter?"

Jason simply looked solemnly at Michael. "Michael Corinthos III, I was the first person you told about him and what he did. I cared for you when you were but a child. I helped you when you got into a scuffle with Kristina over a stolen watch."

Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It is you."

"I was going to even offer a DNA test," Jason chuckled before pulling Michael up for a hug.

Michael gripped him tightly, clapped him on the back and pulled back with tears in his eyes.

"How is this possible?"

"It's a long story, one I can tell you later. Right now, we need to talk."

"Of course," Michael agreed.

"About your feud with your parents."

Michael's brow furrowed. "There's nothing to say."

Jason shook his head. "You think I'm going to believe that? People make mistakes Michael."

"He killed A.J., Jason. My father."

"Sonny is your father, Michael. I understand that A.J. was your father biologically, but Sonny is the man who raised you."

"That's what Carly was stressing."

"Your mother, Michael, please acknowledge that. I know that she covered for Sonny but she did it for both of you."

Michael looked up incredulously. "By lying to me?"

"Protecting you. I know, being lied to sucks, but Sonny made a mistake, a fatal one. If he had known the whole truth, it would have never happened."

"You know?"

"Your parents gave me the spiel. Blame Ava. Yes your father killed A.J, but it was a mistake."

"A.J. was defenseless. Sonny shot him after he backed away from Ava."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Trust me, I know. I'm angry, too, but I'm being rational about this."

"And I'm not?"

"Your judgment is clouded by anger. I heard that you cut your parents, your brother, and your girlfriend out of your life."

"They covered it up."

"They made mistakes. They knew that if you found out what Sonny did, it would destroy you and your relationship with him."

"Damn right."

"Michael, you don't hate your family or your girlfriend. You're just hurt. I get that."

"Maybe I don't hate them, but after Kiki and Morgan drugged me, I have every right to be pissed."

Jason's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, so, Sonny, my dad, and Ava, Kiki's mother, had a brief affair. There was this whole paternity crisis because Morgan could have been the father, too."

"Morgan and Ava?"

Michael shuddered. "Unfortunately. Anyway, Ava got pregnant, Sonny found out that she was the one who killed Connie. He was going to kill her, until he discovered that she was pregnant."

"Sonny must have loved that."

Michael snorted and nodded. "So have you heard about Nina?"

Jason nodded.

"Ava went into premature labor because Nina injected her with some drug. Nina then abducted the child, A.J. or Avery. Franco and Nina escaped to Canada until they were eventually caught. Avery was returned to Sonny's custody. I fought him for custody because I feel that being his child is dangerous. I won."

"Wait…you took your sister from Sonny? Why Michael?"

"Being Sonny's child makes her a target."

"He would have protected her."

"Yeah, like that's worked out so well in the past." Michael snorted.

Jason shut the door. "Michael, your father loves his children. He would never voluntarily put them in danger. You're his son. You know how good of a father he is. Why would you do this?"

"Because he took A.J. from me, from my grandmother, from all of us. Anyway," Michael stopped trying desperately to change the subject. "Kiki and Morgan drugged me in an attempt to make it look like I was unfit. An incident occurred and A.J. was taken away by CPS. She was kidnapped after that. We just relocated her recently. I brokered a deal with my Dad so that I'd get custody of A.J. while Morgan and Kiki wouldn't have to go to prison."

"Michael just let Sonny have his daughter. You know this will destroy him. Not that I doubt your parenting abilities, but I honestly think you should drop this. Don't burn any more bridges."

Michael sighed, looking into Jason's eyes which were clear and honest. "He got out after only three months in prison, Jason."

"I understand your frustration, but sometimes it's best to forgive and not forget, but move on."

Michael nodded, realizing what his uncle was saying was true and that he had been acting irrational. "I miss them, I truly do. I'm pissed at Morgan, but I still love Kiki." (**No Michael/Sabrina kiss)**.

"You do?" Kiki asked from the now open doorway.

Michael's and Jason's attention diverted to her.

"I do," Michael admitted, running a hand through his hair. "My uncle has helped me see it. I'll return Avery to Sonny."

Tears formed in Kiki's eyes as she strode forward to take Michael into her arms.

"So, you're Kiki." Jason murmured.

"And you are?" Kiki asked, lifting her head from Michael's shoulder.

"Jason Morgan."

Kiki's breath hitched. "I thought you were dead."

"Long story," He explained holding out his hand.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Morgan," Kiki said, shaking his hand.

"Jason please. I'll be seeing you later Michael."

Michael nodded and turned his attention to Kiki.

"So you love me?"

Michael gazed at her softly and caressed her face. "I do. Can you ever forgive me for my treacherous behavior?"  
"Only if you can forgive me for mine."

Michael nodded and his eyes tightened ever so slightly. "We all make mistakes. I imagine it was Morgan's idea and I could see the guilt eating at you."

Kiki sighed. "Yeah, I mean Morgan and I were in it together, but only because you wouldn't let us see our sister. Don't hate him. We all make mistakes."

Michael smiled at her and bent down to place a soft kiss upon her lips. "I understand, Kiki. I do believe that I never stopped loving you. I was just angry."

"And you always will be the ace of my heart." Kiki said with a grin before pulling Michael in for a much more passionate kiss.

Michael groaned and pulled away just for a second. He pressed his finger to the intercom. "Rosalie, you can have the rest of the day off."

When he saw Rosalie leave, he shut the door with his foot. When he turned around he saw Kiki staring at him.

"Rosalie is your assistant?"

"I hired her when I was still angry. Between you and me, I'm pretty sure she's working for someone else. She's been acting suspicious lately. I'm so sorry, Kiki."

"It's done. I'm sorry, too."

"I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Anything?" Kiki inquired, her eyebrow lifting mischievously. "I do believe there's something you can do for me, Mr. Quartermaine." She said pulling him back into the kiss.

Michael groaned and backed her up so that was Kiki was leaning against his desk. In one big flourish he sent the papers flying and lifted Kiki onto his desk.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Michael asked, his eyes dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a short one, I know, but bear with me here. It's mainly for transition and will get us where we need to go. Keep it up with the reviews! I love having such devoted readers! :)**

"What do you mean you're back together?" Morgan demanded.

Kiki glowered. "I love him, Morgan."

"He's been nothing but an ass."

"And what have you been to him?"

Morgan grumbled to himself. "He has our sister."

"Not anymore," Michael informed. "Jason convinced me of my wrongdoing. I'm in the process of returning custody to Dad."

"Wait what?" Sonny asked, joining them where they stood in the open area near the elevators at General Hospital.

"Jason spoke to me. I'm sorry, Dad."

"I'm sorry, too, son. More than sorry." Sonny said and tightly embraced Michael.

Carly's heart nearly broke at the touching scene. It broke further when Michael gestured for her to come forward.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." Michael said into her hair as he embraced his mother.

Carly stroked the back of his head. "Oh honey, I know. I'm sorry, too. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mom." Tears escaped Carly's eyes as she pulled back.

Morgan stood back, watching.

"I realize now that it was a horrible mistake and that you all were only trying to protect me. It's going to take time for me to get over A.J.'s death, but I'm willing to work towards it, as a family."

Carly and Sonny vigorously nodded.

"Morgan, I'm sorry for being such an ass."

Morgan chuckled and stepped forward. "I'm sorry for lying and for what I've done."

"We all make mistakes." Michael conceded.

Jason stepped off the elevator then. Sonny pulled him over.

"Thank you Jason." Carly said fervently, hugging him fiercely. Knowing what she was referring to, he responded.

"You're more than welcome."

"Are you coming to the nurse's ball?"

"Sam gave me tickets before I regained my memory."

"You are more than welcome to join us at our table." Sonny said.

"Of course," Morgan added. "It's good to have you back, man."

"It's good to be back." Jason answered, faltering at the end when he saw Obrecht. "If you'll excuse me."

The group watched Jason and when Carly saw who he was going to confront, she joined him.

"Mr. Barnes, what can I do for you?"

Jason cocked an eyebrow. "It's Mr. Morgan, Mr. Jason Morgan."

The blood drained from Obrecht's face. "You're Jason Morgan?"

"That's right."

"And you helped take him away from us." Carly seethed.

"I don't know what you're going on about. If you'll excuse me, I have a patient to attend to." Obrecht claimed walking away hurriedly.

"Do you have a tux?" Carly asked. "For the nurse's ball."

Jason shook his head.

"Meet me at the Metro Court in an hour."

"Where are you going?"

"Elizabeth is coming over. I imagine you want to talk to her."

Jason's attention centered on Elizabeth, her auburn hair shining, her eyes bright.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "I thought you were at the Metro Court?"

"I'm here to see you. I was going to wait. What are you doing here?"

"Picking up something for tonight." She responded. "Come with me."

Jason followed her hesitantly.

She pulled him quickly into a supply closet.


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, his back against the door.

"Ric and I are done. I know now that I made a mistake. I fell in love with you before you regained your memory, and knowing who you really are, I love you even more. I know this is confusing, but you need to…"

Elizabeth was cut off by Jason's sudden kiss. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came…" Elizabeth grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled his lips back to hers.

Jason groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair, his other hand clutching the skin at her waist.

Elizabeth pushed off his jacket and giggled when Jason turned them around, pushing her against the door.

Their tongues battled for dominance with Elizabeth relenting.

"Should we be doing this?" Jason asked when they broke for air.

"I don't want to do anything else." Elizabeth admitted.

Jason's eyes darkened at that and he pulled forward with renewed passion. Elizabeth hurriedly pulled Jason's shirt off and marveled at the tone muscles underneath.

Jason let out a guttural moan at the feel of her hands against his chest. The sound elicited a moan from Elizabeth.

She began to reach for his belt when her phone went off.

"Ignore it," Jason grunted, kissing her neck, sucking on the pulse point.

"I can't, it's Cam."

Jason stepped back.

"Hey Cameron, what's up?" Elizabeth asked, trying to sound normal.

"Mom can you come to the metro court? I have a problem."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, knowing already what it was.

"I'm missing my tux."

Elizabeth giggled. "I'll be right there, honey."

"You have to go," Jason said regretfully when Elizabeth hung up.

"So do you," Elizabeth pointed out. "We'll talk later?"

Jason nodded, putting his shirt and jacket back on. His mind was a flurry. He loved Elizabeth, but at the same time he loved Sam. Sam was his wife, but she was with Patrick. Jake loved Elizabeth, Jason loved Elizabeth. What was a guy to do with conflicting feelings for two amazing women? That kiss was passionate and set off fireworks, but…

Jason's reverie was interrupted when he stepped out of the supply closet and ran into none other than Hayden.

**I know, this one's short, too, but I just love cliffhangers! :) If I get any new reviews about the recently posted chapters, I'll give you guys another one tonight. Please let me know if there's something you want to see coming up in the story. Perhaps a situation involving Liason? Love getting feedback, just keep it to compliments or constructive criticism. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey! Watch where you're…" Hayden stopped midsentence when she saw that the man she had run into was none other than Jason Morgan. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

Jason regarded her gruffly and brushed past her.

"Wait, we need to talk!" Hayden pleaded clambering after him.

"I'd rather not," Jason grunted.

"Please, you have to know that it wasn't my idea. It was Ric's."

"You still participated. You did it for the money. I had a good thing going with Elizabeth before you came along and screwed it up."

"Ric's orders."

"Are you ever going to take any responsibility for what you did? I mean honestly, this whole 'I'm innocent' thing is getting a bit old."

Hayden sighed. "Look, Jason, I know what I did was wrong. I just didn't want to leave anything on the wrong foot."

"Just go, Hayden."

Hayden slumped off, but not before casting a look back in his direction of regret maybe?

"Was that Hayden?" Robin asked, coming up behind Jason.

"Yeah, thankfully I'm no longer fake-married to her." Jason said with a smile.

Robin shook her head, grinning.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Jason inquired.

"I was talking to Obrecht. She wants to give me a job."

"Obrecht?"

"I know, I was surprised, too. She said she wants to put the past behind us. She said that the hospital could use a gifted doctor like myself."

"I would be careful around her, Robin. I don't trust her."

Robin snorted. "Neither do I. Remember she helped keep me hostage on Cassadine Island for about two years. I'm still not sure, though. Being back here would be nice, and I heard the board talking earlier. Obrecht might be getting fired."

"How?"

"Nikolas let them know what she did to you. They recovered the files in Paris. The WSB is building a case against her as we speak."

Jason chuckled. "Well, how long will it take for her to wriggle out of that one?" He asked, walking over to a set of chairs.

"There's some pretty strong evidence. As far as I know she doesn't have any leverage over any of us, so there should be no way for her to get out of being charged."

"Her son is a cop."

"Nathan is a man of the law. He hasn't given into his mother's guilt trips quite yet. I wouldn't be worried." Robin reassured him.

"You've met Nathan?"

"No, but from what Maxie tells me, he's a man of morals."

"Ah."

"Does Spinelli know?"

"Know what?"

"Know that you've regained your memories and that you're actually Jason Morgan."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Robin and Jason looked up to see Spinelli's attention diverted to them. He appeared to be walking with Maxie for Georgie's checkup.

"Robin!" Maxie squealed.

Robin laughed and embraced her cousin. "I've missed you Maxie."

"Me, too. I'm so glad you're home."

"Okay, but what did I hear before?'

"Spinelli, it's me Jason. I know the facial reconstructive surgery throws you through a loop, bu…"

Jason was cut off by Spinelli's sudden exuberant hug. "I knew it, I knew it somehow that you were Stone Cold."

Jason smiled and laughed.

"Oh my god, is he actually smiling?" Maxie asked Robin.

Robin rolled her eyes.

"Do I not smile?" Jason asked.

Spinelli, nearly giggling, shook his head, and Jason did a face palm.

"Are you going to the nurses ball?" Jason asked Robin.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I don't even have a ticket."

"I have two, want to go with me. Obviously, as friends." Jason asked with a smile.

Robin looked at Jason, then at the giddy Spinelli, to Maxie. "Why not? Sure, I'm sure I can find a dress. Maxie, will you help?"

Maxie started clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Of course, of course, of course!"

Jason laughed and ran his hands through his hair. A brief look down at his phone told him that he was needed at the metro court.

"Robin, call me when you want me to meet you. I've got a fitting." Jason said, while the three stared after him.  
* * *

"Well, looks like it fits like a glove." Carly mused as she helped him straighten the collar.

"It should, it's mine." Jason said with a chuckle. "Do you mind if Robin joins us at the table?"

Carly gave him a look.

"What? I'm sorry I just…"

"No, no, no, Jason. That's not the problem. Robin brought you back from the dead. She is more than welcome to sit at the table. After everything, I think we all owe her one."

Jason nodded, glad that Carly was finally starting to put an effort towards getting along with Robin.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know. You guys want more Liason scenes. With the nurse's ball coming up and Jason's return still so new, I just want to focus on that for a bit. I promise there will be some Liason scenes comparable to CH 8 soon. :) Trust me, I love writing them just as much as you love reading them! Anyway, I apologize for the mention of the Sam/Jason relationship at the end of this chapter. It's all in the nature of practicality. It won't be a big component of the story, but we might see some Ric/Jason confrontation in the near future.**

"Jason, you look great." Robin said when Jason rolled up to Maxie's apartment in a limousine.

"As do you. Are Maxie and…"

"Yes, Maxie and Spinelli would love to join you." Maxie finished his sentence ogling the limousine.

Robin rolled her eyes.

The car ride was rather short and when they showed up, everyone wanted to know if they were 'someone'.

"And now we have the beautiful Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake accompanied by…"

"Jason Morgan."

"…accompanied by Jason Morgan. And, right behind them is the dashing Maxie Jones with her escort Damian Spinelli."

The camera bulbs flashed as the paparazzi got their photos of the friends.

"And now we have the gorgeous Ellie Traut with her escort for the evening, detective Nathan West."

Maxie and Spinelli's heads swiveled in their direction and anyone could tell that they were a bit perturbed.

"Spinelli, is everything alright?" Jason asked, pulling him aside.

"Of course, why would it not be?" Spinelli reassured him quickly, although he was clearly preoccupied. The group made their way to the ballroom when Jason felt his arm being tugged.

When he saw that it was Elizabeth, he went willingly.

"I'll be just a moment," he told Robin. Robin didn't see who it was, and just gave him a sly smile.

"Elizabeth what are you do—" Jason began to ask before Elizabeth cut him off with a kiss.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Morgan." She said with a seductive smile.

"We'll be missed, Elizabeth." He said trying to coax her into rain-checking.

"What, is something wrong?"

"I just don't want to do anything until I took to Sam. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Elizabeth huffed, but nodded. "I understand. Trust me, if it was the other way around, I would want to know."

Jason shot her a thankful look and left to the ballroom.

"Where did you go?" Robin asked when he sat down.

"Something needed to be attended to is all." Jason answered nonchalantly, highly aware of the fact that Elizabeth was glancing at him every so often. He also noticed Ric growing more and more perturbed by the lack of attention.

"I still can't believe your back, Jase." Carly smiled, touching his arm briefly.

Sonny and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank god you're here." Lucy Coe exclaimed, bouncing up to their table.

"Can we help you with something, Miss Coe?" Sonny asked politely.

"Yes, one of our newer dancers for the nurse's ball had to bail out and that means we're one man short."

"And…?"

"I was curious if Jake were willing to do it."

The table exchanged a laugh.

Lucy looked confused. "What's funny?"

"Lucy, I got my memories back. My name is Jason, Jason Morgan. The reconstructive surgery really did a number on me."

Lucy smiled congratulatory fashion. "It's good to have you back Jason. That just means that you must do it. What better way than to flaunt what you've got. If I remember correctly, you'll be no disappointment."

Jason couldn't believe it, but he was actually blushing.

Carly and Robin noticed and exchanged a small giggle.

Jason mock-glared at them and with his most charming smile he said, "Lucy, I would love to join the number. I already know the moves. I've caught some of the dancers rehearsing."  
Lucy clapped her hands. "Excellent."

When Lucy walked away, he was faced with a slew of disbelieving faces.

"What?"

"Did you really just agree to what I think you just agreed to?" Sonny asked, trying to smother a chuckle.

"Of course, it's a good cause."

Across the room, Samantha McCall was stealing glances at her husband.

"You know you can go talk to him," Patrick whispered to her.

"Huh?" Sam said, snapping out of her reverie.

"Jason, your husband. I know you two will probably have to discuss what's happened, and you and I will as well. A lot has changed."

"That it has," Sam agreed. "I don't know. Jake, I'm sorry Jason, and Elizabeth were getting close before he regained his memory. Those feelings obviously didn't vanish. Plus, I love you, Patrick. Gah! This is all so confusing. I would never wish him gone, though. I love him too much for that."

Patrick closed his eyes so that Sam wouldn't see the hurt in them. "Honestly Sam, you're doing much better than I was when I first found out that Robin was alive."

Sam nodded, remembering. "Yeah, but I saw how Sabrina felt. I have a feeling it would be uncomfortable for you."

"I would understand, though, just like she did. Yes, it would hurt, but…"

"No buts, Patrick, we don't even know how this is going to play out."

"That's correct," Patrick reassured himself, taking her hand in both of his. "I love you, Sam, I truly do."

"And I you," she responded, before glancing once more at Jason. She still couldn't believe that he was truly here. God how she had missed him.


	11. Chapter 11

**In case you guys haven't picked up on it yet, I'm also a big Michael/Kiki fan. There may be a few scenes of theirs incorporated within the story. I hope you haven't grown too impatient with the fact that Jason and Liz haven't reached THAT point yet, but I promise its coming. Thank you all for your continued support. Those reviews of yours encourage me to update as often as I do. :) Thanks!**

"Now announcing Magic Milo and the Magic Wands." Lucy Coe exclaimed eagerly with a flourish of her arms.

The lights went dark, and then the stage was illuminated with various strobe and spot lights.

Lucas came out first, tearing off his shirt with ease, throwing his sunglasses into the crowd, which Brad enthusiastically caught. Felix was next and he provocatively danced for a period of time before Nathan and Michael came out, eliciting cheers from Ellie, Kiki, and surprisingly Maxie much to Spinelli's dismay. T.J. went after that, effectively shedding his jacket. That just left Jason who was wearing a tux, and in one strong pull, ripped through the buttons of his shirt and jacket, scattering the buttons everywhere, he threw the garments into the crowd.

Carly was surprised at her friend's willingness to get into the show. Robin couldn't stop giggling and she shook her head vigorously when Jason came to stand by her. He danced through the aisles with the other dancers.

"Damn," Elizabeth murmured as he danced past.

"You can say that again," Kiki murmured across the aisle as Michael walked away.

When the men regathered at the stage, they all shed their pants and turned around in the signature nurse's ball underwear.

As always, there was applause, and the men made their way off the stage. No one noticed when Elizabeth was gone.

"So, Mr. Morgan, is that something I might see later?" Elizabeth asked, the still nearly naked Jason.

Jason whirled around. "Elizabeth, how are you back here?"

"I'm in this thing, too, remember? Either way, I have to say well done Jason."

"Why thank you, Miss Webber, it's always nice to hear positive feedback."

Elizabeth simply shook her head and strode forward, capturing Jason in a passionate kiss. Jason couldn't help but get lost in Elizabeth's arms. He groaned when she caught his lower lip between her teeth.

"Elizabeth we can't, not here. I still have to talk to Sam. You know how I feel."

"I do, and I know that right now, something else is feeling something." Elizabeth murmured, conspicuously looking down at the growing bulge in Jason's boxers.

Jason closed his eyes and took in a long deep breath. "Obviously I have feelings for you Elizabeth, but I'm a man of honor. I won't string Sam along. She's moved on, yes, but I saw her when she discovered who I really was. I have to make sure that all loose ends are tied up. Don't get me wrong, Elizabeth, I most definitely want you."

Elizabeth blushed. "Well I'm glad you do, I was beginning to get a bit worried."

Jason raised his eyebrows and made a move to shut the dressing room door and lock it. "And why exactly were you worried, nurse Webber? I'm sure I have made it very clear that your feelings aren't one-sided." He said, his eyes darkening as he pressed her against the wall, one hand braced on the wall above her head.

"W-well I just wanted…"

Jason cut her off with a kiss and pulled her body against his, their tongues battling for dominance. His fingers tangled into her hair and clutched at the thin fabric at her waist. He groaned.

"You have no idea how badly I want to take you out of this."

"What's stopping you?" Elizabeth breathed, her eyes hooded as she pulled his lips back to hers, her hands fisting in his hair.

"You know what," he grunted. "I promise I will resolve this as soon as possible."

With that, Jason put his actual tux back on and made his way out to the ballroom.

"We were beginning to worry that you had gotten lost back there." Carly joked when he returned.

"Just got caught up with something."

Sonny gave him a knowing smile and clapped him on the back.

Meanwhile, Kiki and Michael were having a rendezvous of their own.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you come back out there fully clothed?" Kiki whispered as she captured Michael's lips in a kiss.

Michael chuckled. He knew what those provocative dances of his did to her. He kissed her back with equal fervor as his hands splayed across her waist.

"I can't believe I ever let you get away," Michael murmured, hoisting Kiki up onto a nearby table, her legs wrapping around his waist. He quickly unzipped the cobalt blue dress she was wearing and took in the sight of her naked bodice.

Kiki moaned when Michael pressed his lips against the pulse point on her neck. She automatically knew that a hickey was quickly forming.

She used her feet to drag down his underwear and gasped as his member sprung free.

"This is going to be quick," Michael warned her.

"I think that's all we have time for, Michael. Please just give it to me," she begged, longing dripping from her voice.

Michael plunged into her and he relished in the small gasp he was able to elicit.

"Oh please Michael don't stop," she said, gripping his shoulders as his thrusts began to get faster and faster.

His lips pursed and with a final thrust he felt her walls clenching as they both found their release.

Kiki's head slumped on his shoulder. "I'm never letting you leave me again, Michael. You will forever be the ace of my heart."

Michael kissed her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you who aren't a big fan of JASAM feels, skip this chapter. Jason reunites with his son. Kind of unavoidable. **

A few days later, everyone was still raving over the nurse's ball, but Sam McCall had more pressing matters to attend to. Her husband was alive and he had no idea that Danny was his.

"Jason," Sam called when she found her husband stepping off the elevator at the Metro Court hotel.

Jason's gaze immediately softened when his eyes happened upon Sam's face. Yes, he loved Elizabeth, but he also truly, deeply loved his wife.

"Sam, what can I do for you?" He asked, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, gesturing for her to sit with him.

Sam rolled her eyes and took Jason's free hand in both of hers. "Why so formal, Jase? We know each other better than that."

"Yeah we do," Jason murmured, his mind involuntarily flashing back to one of their more romantic memories.

Jason could tell that Sam was remembering one of her own as her cheeks reddened. "Well," Sam said clearing her throat, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. "I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Jason asked, his voice growing more and more anxious.

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Far from it," she said. "Danny, my son, is also your son."

Jason's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Wait, wait, I heard that Franco wasn't really my brother. That means that the paternity test was wrong."

"Fabricated by Heather Weber," Sam confirmed, tucking a lock of hair behind her hair. "Daniel Edward Morgan is your son, Jason."

"Oh my god," Jason said, ruffling his hands through his hair. "D-Do you have a photo of him? Can I see him? Good god, what did I miss?"

"He's three years old, he looks more and more like you every day."

Not that he would ever admit it, but tears began to form in Jason's eyes. "Where is he?"

"Right here," Monica said walking up. "Thank you for letting me babysit him, Sam. He's such a joy. He just loves that motorcycle of his, doesn't he?"

Jason looked at his son and recognized him from his brief life as Jake Doe. Sam assessed his reaction and pulled Danny forward, his blue eyes bright and his blonde locks bouncing.

"Hi Danny," Jason said gruffly. "Do you remember me?"

Danny nodded and Sam was struck by the memories of Danny running to him and being drawn to Jason when everybody still thought he was Jake.

"Jason, he ran straight to you and held your hand when you were still in your coma."

"And then that time at the hospital," Jason remembered and smiled proudly at his son. "I love you, Daniel Edward Morgan."

Jason was taken by surprise when his son's little arms wrapped around his neck. Jason's breath hitched and he wrapped his arms tightly around Danny's little body, careful not to hold him too tightly. I've missed you, son."

"I've missed you, too, Daddy." Danny whispered and Sam's and Jason's eyes widened.

"How do you know that this is your daddy, Danny?" Sam asked.

"Because it's Daddy," Danny explained, confused by the question.

Sam ruffled his hair and Jason ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"I promise Danny, I'll never leave you again."

Sam's heart warmed at the sentiment and Danny pulled back. Sam jumped when her cell phone buzzed.

"Oh, Jason, I'm sorry. Can we meet up later? Danny has an appointment."

"Oh?"

"Just a check-up. They're to make sure that the leukemia hasn't returned."

Jason felt like he had been punched in the stomach. "He had cancer?" Jason choked out.

"He's fine now, I assure you. He really had us worried for a while there. Silas fixed him up."

"Silas?"

"Danny's doctor. He and I were in a relationship before Nina came back."

Jason nodded. He knew that Sam would have moved on, but it was still strange to see her or think of her with other men. He had moved on, too, though.

"Can I come with?" Jason asked.

"To what? Danny's appointment?" Sam asked, surprised.

Jason simply nodded. "For peace of mind and it's what a father should do."

"I would be honored if you accompanied us." Sam said and gestured for him to follow her out.

"And as you can see everything is fine," Silas said, guiding them through the test results.

"Oh thank god," Jason said, ruffling a hand through Danny's hair.

Silas looked up. "Jason, may I say, you have a fine son here. It's an honor to meet you. Sam has said so many glowing things about you."

"Thank you for saving my son's life," Jason gruffly responded.

"It was my pleasure. It's all part of the job." Silas responded modestly and watched as the parents and their young son exited the exam room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovely readers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a couple days. My life has been a bit hectic. Luckily, you should be expecting a new chapter soon. To the guest who made a comment regarding my writing of Jason and Sam, I understand your frustration but I prefer constructive criticism over belligerent insults. As you so "thoughtfully" suggested, I have updated the character listing to include Sam that way new readers aren't "going into it blind" thinking that it's going to be Liason centric. Don't get me wrong, I love the Liason pairing, I think I've made that pretty clear, but at the same time I do think that Jasam make a lovely couple (I even said so in the first chapter), for those who may contest this in their reviews. For those of you who don't like Jasam writing, I apologize. I have said before, and I will say it again. Jason and Sam were MARRIED! Imagine if your spouse 'died' and then came back from the dead and you had started a new relationship. I'm pretty sure there would be some feelings there. I don't mean to dredge up harmful emotions, so I apologize. Plus, they share a child. Jason and Sam going together to Danny's checkup after Jason discovers that Danny had leukemia is a perfectly reasonable situation. Of course he would want to make sure his son was okay. **

**One Final Note: I love my faithful readers and I love making them happy, but this is my story. I'm not going to change it simply because you don't like it. If you have any major concerns I will be sure to address them in the story (if applicable) or otherwise I will address them at the beginning of the chapter. To those who have threatened to stop reading the story simply because of the current happenings, I'm sorry that you are disappointed. Obviously there are those out there who like both pairings, like myself. I'm going to write to that appeal. **

**To my faithful readers: I love, love, love you all! Thank you so much for your amazing compliments and encouraging private messages. You encourage me to write more! Thank you!**

"Sam we need to talk," Jason said rather bluntly as they were exiting the exam room.

"Okay…about what?" Sam asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Jason took a deep breath through his nose. "About us,"

"Oh," Sam acknowledged, not all that surprised considering their current situation. "What about us?"

"Well for one, I was Jake for a while there, and we had no idea that we were married. You thought I was dead, and I had no knowledge of the life that I had lived beforehand. As a result, we formed new romantic relationships with Patrick and Elizabeth."

Sam nodded, hoping that tears weren't forming in her eyes at how formal he sounded. "I realize that, of course. You have feelings for Elizabeth, and I have feelings for Patrick."

Jason nodded, bothered by her formal tone. "So where does this leave us? Although I love Elizabeth, I love you, too."

"You just want to love me, Jason," Sam dismissed, trying to hide the pain in her voice. She truly loved her boyfriend, but her love for Jason had never truly died, despite the fact that she thought he had.

"No," Jason said firmly, shaking his head and taking her hand. "I love you Sam. But…"

Sam leaned forward quickly and kissed him, her hands holding his face.

"What's going on here?" Patrick asked, striding up, his arms crossing his chest.

"No buts," Sam whispered in Jason's ear before pulling back and pulling Patrick away with her.

Jason blinked and ran his hands through his hair. What the hell was that? He loved Elizabeth and he was sure that Sam loved Patrick, but how did what just happened fit in to that perception?

Meanwhile, Patrick and Sam were having a heated discussion.

"What the hell was that, Sam?" Patrick asked, running his hands vigorously through his hair, leaning against the door of his office.

"I don't know," Sam exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "It was in the heat of the moment."

"Even what you whispered to him after that?" Patrick asked, his eyes locking on to hers.

Sam sighed. "Patrick I love you, you know that, but you have to realize that I love Jason, you knew that, too."

Patrick nodded. "It's one thing to know that you love the guy but a complete other thing to see you kiss him out in the open."

Sam closed her eyes. "It just happened. We were discussing where to go from here. He came with me to Danny's appointment. I was hurt by the formal tone he took on, so I took on one as well. He seemed a bit perturbed by that. We spoke about how he has feelings for Elizabeth and I love you, and he told me that while he loved Elizabeth, his feelings for me hadn't died, that he still loved me. I didn't believe him and told him as much. He stood by his original claim and overwhelmed by emotion, I kissed him."

"I think you were more relieved than anything," Patrick said. "You find out that your previously presumed dead husband is alive and that he still loves you despite his love for someone else, you must have been relieved. There's a possibility of a second chance."

Sam shook her head and ran her hands through her hair. "Patrick, I don't want a second chance. I love you." Despite her claim, Sam knew that she truly did want a second chance. Who wouldn't? Yes, she loved Patrick, she loved him so very much, but she also loved her husband. She had thought that she had lost him.

"Sam, you're a million miles away," Patrick indicated, tilting her chin up with his index finger.

Sam closed her eyes, shook her head tightly, clearing her mind.

"I understand, you know." Patrick said, his eyes sad.

"About?" Sam asked.

"I was engaged to be married to Sabrina when Robin came back. I had just as difficult a choice as you do."

Sam nodded, remembering. "You chose Robin."

"I did," Patrick admitted, remembering as well. "I do hope that you choose me in this situation, though."

Sam took a deep breath through her nose. "I truly want to be with you Patrick, but Jason being back muddles my feelings. Can you give me time to think?"

Tears threatened to spill in Patrick's eyes as he nodded. "I understand. Take all the time you need. I won't rush you."

Sam made one backwards glance at Patrick as she left his office. When she rounded the corner her heart nearly broke at the sight ahead of her: Jason was playing with his son.

"Ahem," Sam cleared her throat as she walked up.

Jason looked up and smiled involuntarily when he saw her.

"What did Patrick want?" Jason asked, concern in his eyes.

"He just wanted to tell me to take my time when coming to a decision."

"A decision about what?"

"About us. I still love you Jason, I always have, and I always will, but I love Patrick, too. He helped me pick up the pieces after I shattered."

Jason took a deep breath and indicated that Sam should sit down. "Sam, I do love you, I do, but just as you love Patrick, I love Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was nearby and she smiled so gleefully when she heard Jason make the admission that he loved her. He had never told her, not in so many words at least. At least not recently. She put a hand over her mouth to quiet her tears of joy.

Sam nodded. "It seems we both need to think about this."

"We do," Jason agreed, getting up. "I will see you later?"

"I truly hope so," Sam answered, taking Danny with her.

Jason walked away and smiled involuntarily again when he caught sight of Elizabeth.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked, unnecessarily worried by her tears.

"Enough," Elizabeth said with a smile. "I heard you tell her that you loved me."

"You knew that," Jason smiled.

"Yeah," Elizabeth agreed, her head moving as she did so, "but it's always nice to hear."

Jason stepped forward and took her into his arms. "I love you, Elizabeth Weber." Jason said confidently, bending down to kiss her.

"I love you, too, Jason Morgan." Elizabeth said and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my absolutely lovely and faithful readers! I am so, so sorry for how long its been since I've last updated. I suck, I really do. I have had a lot of stuff going on and some of the reviews I was getting weren't exactly motivational. I hope that this picks up the mood. Like I said before, I writing the fanfiction for me, to follow how I feel the writing should flow. I love to get positive feedback and I also love to receive feedback on how I could improve the story. Please keep insults and verbal abuse to a minimum. To my faithful readers, thank you so much for your continued support. Again, I apologize for my lack of update. **

"Wait, what you mean you're quitting, you can't quit." Sloane barked when Jason entered the commissioner's office later that day.

"You heard me, Commissioner. I no longer wish to work for either or you or the Jerome's."

Sloane raised his eyebrows. "You realize you have fifty-three counts of attempted murder hanging over your head that I could administer just like that?"

"Not really," Nikolas said entering the room. "Thanks for mentioning what was going on Jason." Nikolas said clapping him on the back.

Jason nodded, crossing his arms as Sloane's brow furrowed. "Yeah, I heard you discussing how our commissioner here has been less than honest."

Nikolas snorted and ran a hand through his hair. "That's a rather euphemistic way of putting it, but yes. Sloane, I told you to drop the charges."

"You said to find a way to drop the charges."

"I figured you would have the common sense enough to know that blackmailing my deceased wife's brother would not be an option."

"Wait, what do you mean? This is Jake Doe."

Jason chuckled and ran a hand down his face as he did so. "Did the news really not reach you? I got my memories back, Sloane. My name is Jason Morgan."

Sloane's eyes widened. Jason's reputation preceded him. "You're supposed to be dead. I read over the case files when I first came into this position."

"As you can probably figure out, working for the cops or for the Jerome's goes against my loyalty to Sonny."

"Sonny is a criminal. You're a criminal."

Jason shook his head. "Allegedly, don't forget that. I've never committed an illegal act."

Nikolas had to smother the scoff that threatened to escape his lips as Sloane's eyebrows raised into his hairline and shook his head, deciding to choose his battles.

"Well, I think we're done here. I'm done Sloane. Find another lap dog, I'm done."

"You can't just do this. We were so close to bringing down their organization. I think the chance of me going back there and somehow convincing Julian that I'm on his side would be incredibly difficult considering he now knows who I am. I'm married to his daughter and he knows who I am to Sonny. This was simply a professional courtesy."

"Not only that, but Sloane, should there be a problem, I can make your life a living hell." Nikolas threatened as he and Jason exited the fuming commissioner's office.

Nikolas strode ahead of Jason as he had somewhere else to be. Jason took his time leaving. As he was passing the bullpen, he couldn't help but notice a Hispanic man in handcuffs being escorted into the station.

"You sorry son of a bitch." Carlos seethed as Jason recognized him from his time as Jake Doe.

Jason was taken aback. "Excuse me? I just got my memories back. It's not like I was ever disloyal to you."

"Bull shit, man. Why are you here then?"

"Legal paperwork," Jason lied, as he had already gone through the motions of all of the paperwork. "What did you do to get yourself in lock-up this time, Carlos?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

"Not a thing," Carlos answered as he was dragged down to his cell.

Jason shook his head as he exited the station and strode out to his car. His phone began to buzz in his pocket and he smiled when he saw who it was.

Elizabeth, his beautiful lover.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to make sure. What can I do for you, beautiful?" Jason asked, getting into his car and heading over to her house, where he assumed she was.

"Well it's about six o'clock and my boys are with my gran and I'm alone in this house…naked."

Jason's eyes widened when the last word reached his ears. "Well then, we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" Jason asked, quietly parking his car on the curb in front of her house.

"What are you going to do about it?" Elizabeth asked right as Jason reached the door and began to knock.

"How about you open the door and see for yourself?" Jason asked, unbuttoning the black button-down shirt he was wearing.

The door in front of him opened in a flourish to expose a robe-clad Elizabeth. She pulled him in by his barely open shirt collar.

Jason's lips captured hers as she unbuttoned the rest of his buttons. Jason's shirt fell to the floor with a soft rustle.

"I recall you saying you were naked?" Jason asked, his eyes dark.

Elizabeth eyed him seductively and with slow, timed precision untied the fabric belt holding her robe closed.

Jason's eyes watched her every moment with meticulous precision as her robe slowly fell to the floor. As soon as the robe left her naked bodice, he pulled her into his arms and captured her lips once more.

Elizabeth exhibited a soft moan as Jason rubbed his denim-sheathed erection against her dripping sex.

"Mr. Morgan, I believe you're a bit overdressed." Elizabeth sighed breathlessly as Jason's lips moved to her neck, sucking at the pulse point. Elizabeth looked into Jason's darkened eyes and raised an eyebrow sultrily.

Jason slyly smiled and unbuckled his belt with the same slow precision that she had used with her fabric earlier.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and without warning, pulled him toward the couch, so she was leaning against the arm. Jason lifted her onto it, clutching at the skin at her porcelain waist.

Elizabeth used the new position to her advantage. She hurriedly unbuttoned the button of his jeans and used her smooth feet to push down his jeans. His erection became much more prominent as it tented his boxers.

"It seems I'm not the only one who's a bit eager for this." Elizabeth said looking down, licking her lips. "Before we go forward, are you sure Jason. Do you want to take this step?"

Jason pulled lips to his and groaned when she stroked his erection. "God, Elizabeth, it's been too long."

Elizabeth, brazen with confidence, pushed his boxers down and watched as he stepped out of his jeans and flannel boxers.

Jason pulled Elizabeth up into his arms, Elizabeth's legs wrapped firmly around his waist.

He gently laid her onto the couch, her head rested on one of the throw pillows. Jason searched her eyes for any hesitation as he leveled himself above her entrance.

When he found none, he entered her fully with one strong thrust.

Elizabeth gasped, her heels digging into his rear. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as he kissed her passionately.

As Jason began to move faster, a low groan built low in Jason's chest, his head tilting back. "Good god, Elizabeth, I love you."

"Please Jason, I love you, too. Yes, God yes."

Elizabeth's ecstatic cries drove him to thrust into her harder and faster. He could feel his climax building and he knew she was just as close as he was as he felt her walls tighten like a vice around his length.

"Oh god, Jason, yes." Elizabeth screamed as she reached her peak.

Jason followed behind her with a grunt, filling her to the brim. He pulled her to him, still inside her.

"Good god, Jason, it's been too long." Elizabeth sighed into his sweat slick shoulder.

Jason kissed her forehead and tightened his arms around her. "I agree, Liz. I love you, you know."

Elizabeth kissed his shoulder and smiled to herself. "Yeah, I know. I love you, too, Jason. With my whole heart."

Jason's erection began to come back to life when Jason's phone began to buzz, vigorously.

"Ignore it," Elizabeth suggested, kissing the line of his jaw.

"I can't," Jason said, groaning as he pulled out of her eager embrace. "It's Carly."

Jason hated lying to Elizabeth but he knew that if she knew that it was Sam she would only be hurt. He loved Elizabeth, he truly did, but he still had responsibilities.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, making sure not to name names.

"Jason, can we talk?"

"Now? I mean I'm kind of in a sticky situation."

"No, no, I just wanted to speak with you about something."

"You're being a bit vague." Jason said, his brow furrowing. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, neither I nor Danny is in any danger. It's not a pressing matter, I promise."

"Then, we can discuss it later?"

"Of course."

"Alright, goodbye. I'll talk with you later." Jason said, hanging up on her.

"What did Carly want?"

"Nothing major. Just wanted to talk about something. Not a pressing issue."

"Alright, then come back to me Jason."

"With pleasure, Elizabeth." Jason said, eagerly joining her on the sofa.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Lovely Readers: Don't overreact.**

A few days later, Patrick was beginning to worry. Sam still hadn't made a decision on whether or not she wanted to be with him or Jason, and it appeared that Jason hadn't made a decision yet, either.

"Oh lord, what am I to do?" Patrick said, as he ran both his hands through his hair while pacing the floor of his living room. "I mean I know I love Sam, but then again, this new information on Robin brings me into a whole new perspective."

"You know in your heart what's going to happen," a comfortingly familiar voice said to him nearby.

Patrick whirled as he put the voice to a face, a face he hadn't seen in years. "Mom?"

Mattie Drake stepped forward and held her son's head in her hands as she examined his agonized eyes.

"Son, what has got you in such disarray?"

Patrick closed his eyes and followed his mother to the waiting sofa. "I don't know, Mom. I know you're just a figment of my imagination."

Mattie shrugged. "Yes, but your subconscious wouldn't have conjured me in less there was something of dire importance that you needed me for. So, spit it out."

Patrick couldn't help but laugh at her motherly tone. "I love Sam, I truly do, but I also love Robin. I never stopped loving her, but I was truly disappointed and angry with her, to the point where it tore apart our marriage."

Mattie nodded and brushed some of Patrick's hair from his face. "I understand, Patrick. Truly, I do. You must also have faith. You know that Samantha shares your feelings, but you have to realize like you do that Samantha and her previously deceased husband share an intense bond, one that created a child. Just like the bond that you and Robin share that was strong enough to create a child of your own."

"That's different," Patrick said shaking his head and standing up.

"Is it? Is it really so different? You still love Robin, you just said you did. Sam has told you that she still loved Jason. Don't you remember what happened when Robin showed up at yours and Sabrina's wedding? Who did you choose?"

"I chose Robin," Patrick admitted. "But that doesn't mean that Sam's going to choose Jason."

"Would you choose Robin if she had come back at yours and Sam's wedding?"

"I can't answer that."

"Can't or won't?" Mattie pressed, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

Patrick leaned his head back and took a deep breath. "Even if the circumstances were different, I would have chosen Robin if in fact she was just returning to us."

"What do you think Sam would do if Jason showed up at the wedding?"

Before Patrick could answer, his mother vanished and Sam walked through the door.

Patrick shook his head to shake out the thoughts and he greeted Sam with a smile. "Hey babe, how was your day?"

Sam smiled a sad smile. "Patrick, you need to sit down."

Patrick took a seat on the couch reluctantly and looked into Sam's beautiful brown agonized eyes.

"What is it Sam?" Patrick asked, taking her hand in one of his, rubbing reassuring circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I've made a decision. I need you to know that I love you Patrick, I really truly do, and if it were any other situation, I would stay by your side." Sam began, tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes.

Patrick took another deep breath, trying to stay strong.

"But, I've thought long and hard about this and I have come to the conclusion that Jason and I belong together. Please believe me when I tell you that I will always love you and I will never forget the bond we shared."

"Shared," Patrick echoed, his heart fracturing at the past tense.

Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I do hope that we can remain on good terms and eventually be friends again. Given the situation, I imagine it will take some time."

Patrick nodded in agreement. "I think that would be best." He whispered huskily.

"I've already packed up my things, as you may have noticed." Sam murmured, gesturing around her. Patrick noticed for the first time that her little trinkets and items were indeed gone.

"What about your mom and Julian?" Patrick asked.

"I've discussed it with them. My mom has decided to move in with Julian, and Molly is too pissed at Ric to even consider staying with him. She's decided to stay with my mom at Julian's until she goes to college. He doesn't mind."

"Sam I will always love you." Patrick whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'll always love you, too, Patrick." Sam whispered back and pulled away. She grabbed her suitcase waiting by the door and with one look back walked away.

She was able to stay strong as she walked out to her car but as soon as the door slammed she began to sob. Patrick and she had meant so much to each other, but she still loved Jason with every fiber of her being. Although she knew this was going to be difficult, she knew she made the right decision.

Sam shook her head to clear it and pulled out of the driveway. She was on her way to the metro court as she didn't think she would be able to stay in her and Jason's penthouse quite yet. At least not until she told him what the outcome of her decision had been.

The trip from her car to the lobby of the Metro Court was unerringly long as she considered everything that could happen from this point forward.

Her dazzling reverie was shattered however when she realized that she had never figured out what Jason's ultimate decision had been. She knew he loved her, too. He had said it himself. The only thing that worried her, though was the fact he seemed so in love with Elizabeth. With a confused sigh, she checked into the metro court.

**Hey! Like I said earlier, don't overreact. **


	16. Chapter 16

**My lovely readers: I truly hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the previous one. If you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. I appreciate all of the positive feedback I've been receiving through private messages and reviews! I love to read them. :) **

"Elizabeth I need to tell you something." Jason told her as they waited for their entrée at the Metro Court to arrive.

"Okay," Elizabeth agreed, concerned. "Is everything alright."

Jason nodded with a weak smile. "You know that phone call I got the other day after we had…"

"…made love." Elizabeth finished with a shy smile and a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"Yes," Jason agreed, his smile growing. "Well it wasn't from Carly. It was from Sam. I just felt like bringing her up right after that would be a bit awkward."

"What did she have to say?" Elizabeth asked, her voice guarded.

"She never said. When I asked her if something was wrong and she was being threatened, she said she wasn't. She said that her reason for calling was nothing of consequence and that we could discuss it at a later time. That was literally the gist of what she said."

"That's all?" Elizabeth asked, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah," Jason admitted, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I have been feeling a bit wrong and I realized it was because I hadn't been completely honest with you. I love you, Elizabeth, and I don't want to ever have to be dishonest with you."

"Well, although I wish you would have been honest from the beginning I get where you were coming from. I appreciate you telling me the truth, though, Jason. I promise to be honest with you, too."

Jason's answering smile was brilliant and he leaned across the table to capture Elizabeth's lips with his own.

"I also have something else to tell you." Jason whispered as they were still inches apart.

"And that is?"

"I choose you." Jason whispered, and Elizabeth's eyes teared up. She quickly dashed them away with a swipe of her hand and pulled Jason out of his seat and into a tight embrace.

"Oh my god, Jason. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say those words. I love you, Jason Morgan."

"And I love you, Elizabeth Webber." He said clearly, stroking the back of her head.

"How are you going to tell Sam?" Elizabeth asked and felt Jason's back muscles tense as he too considered it.

"I'm sure I'll find a good time."

"There's never a good time, Jason. You just need to be honest with her. Chances are she's already made her decision." Elizabeth said pulling back.

"I have." Sam said, coming up behind the couple. "Jason, can we speak privately?"

"Sure," Jason agreed easily and squeezed Elizabeth's hand before leaving her side.

Sam pulled Jason toward one of the supply carts and ran her hands through her hair.

"Jason, I don't know how I'm supposed to say this, but here goes. I chose you and I broke it off with Patrick."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. While he was flattered that Sam had chosen him and his heart swelled at the news, his heart also belonged to Elizabeth. "Sam, I don't know what to say."

"You can try saying something positive." Sam suggested hopefully.

Jason ran his hands through his hair vigorously and leaned his head back. "Sam, I know I still love you. Those feelings haven't changed, but…"

"No buts…" Sam said grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and pulling his lips towards hers.

Jason was so surprised by the action that he didn't stop her until a couple seconds later, where he got the good sense enough to push her away gently.

"Sam listen to me. I love you, I always will, but my heart belongs to Elizabeth. I love Elizabeth. I'm sorry." Jason said placing his hand gently on Sam's face.

Sam leaned away from his touch and walked off purposely and agonized. As Jason still loved Sam, his heart ached for her agony, but when he saw Elizabeth's face he knew he had made the right decision.

"Well, that was eventful." Elizabeth said as Jason strode up to her.

"I told her my decision, and apparently she didn't make the same decision."

Elizabeth put a hand to her mouth. "Oh no, poor Patrick. Poor Sam."

Jason nodded, thankful that Elizabeth was good-hearted enough to feel some pain for what Sam was going through. "I hate to hurt her, but my heart lies with you Elizabeth. I can't deny that."

"Nor would I want you to," Elizabeth said with a smile on her lips as she pulled him forward gently by the lapels of his jacket.

Jason's lips joined hers with a smile, which was quickly cut short when a crowd of men in black suits marched past.

"What's going on?" Jason asked Elizabeth, his eyes and legs following the congregation of suits.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth answered, easily keeping up with him.

"Obrecht's getting fired and I'm the new chief of staff." Robin answered coming toward them as the suits entered Obrecht's office.

"Oh Robin, that's wonderful." Elizabeth rejoiced as she embraced her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"As am I," Epiphany added, watching amusedly as Obrecht was escorted out of her now empty office, her head slumped, her hands cuffed.

"When did this all happen?" Jason asked.

"A couple days ago actually. An official notification was given to Obrecht either yesterday or this morning. I'm the new chief of staff. I won't be as hard core as Obrecht was, obviously, but I do expect results."

"Of course," Epiphany said with a joyful smile. "I'm just happy to have you back Dr. Scorpio-Drake."

"As am I," Elizabeth echoed and embraced Robin tightly. "Well, given that I've got a patient to attend to. I'll see you later Jason?"

"Of course," Jason nodded, smiling at her retreating figure.

"So you chose her," Robin commented as she watched Epiphany leave.

"I did," Jason confirmed. "I know I have a responsibility to Danny and I would never think of abandoning him, but I can't help but worry about what the process of a divorce could do to him."

"Luckily, he's young. He most likely won't remember it that well, and he'll still have both you and Sam loving him." Robin said comfortingly, patting Jason's arm.

"She chose me," Jason whispered almost silently.

Robin closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest. "Oh no, that means that she didn't choose Patrick. I wonder how he's taking it."

"Not easily, I'm assuming."

"I'll go see how he's doing," Robin volunteered.

"Are you sure that's all you'll be doing?" Jason asked suggestively.

Robin simply rolled her eyes and walked in the general direction of Patrick's office.

"Come in," Patrick called from his desk where he was filling out paperwork.

Robin entered quietly and shut the door behind her. "Hey,"

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Patrick asked, straightening up. He hadn't forgotten the conversation he had had with his subconscious mother the previous day. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, first thing's first. I'm your new boss. Obrecht's been fired. Second, I came here to see how you were doing. I heard that you and Sam broke up."

Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "Yes we did. She chose Jason."

"Jason chose Elizabeth." Robin informed him.

"Oh no," Patrick breathed. "I can't imagine the kind of pain she must be going through. Well I can, but still. Poor Sam."  
Robin nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs Patrick had available. "How's Emma?"

Patrick shook his head. "How was she last night?"

"She was good. She and I loved being able to spend some time together and my mom got to spend some time with us, too."

"She doesn't know about what's happened between Sam and me yet. I don't know how I'm going to explain it to her." Patrick answered.

"She's a smart one, Patrick, she's our daughter. I think she'll understand, to a point at least. She'll have me in her life now and that might make it easier."

"Will you?"

"Be in her life? Of course. I promise, Patrick, I'm never leaving you or Emma again." Robin answered and then realized what she had said. She watched Patrick carefully to see if he had noticed.

"Me?" Patrick asked, his eyes filled with a confusing hope.

"I still love you, Patrick. I always will. Nothing can change that. But I know you're going through this difficult time and I want you to know that I'll be here for you and Emma of course."

Patrick nodded. "I love you, too, Robin. The only reason I filed for divorce was because I didn't understand. I thought you didn't love us anymore, at least not enough to not be away from us. Now that I realize what was really going on I truly regret my actions. I don't regret having a relationship with Sam at all, but if things had gone differently."

"I know what you mean," Robin nodded. "Well there's always hope for the future."

"Yes, there is that." Patrick agreed, the hope in his heart growing. Yes he loved Sam, but he also loved his ex-wife. Robin was the first to crack his nut shell, so to speak.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everybody! Here's another chapter for you. For those who mentioned that Sam didn't factor Danny into her decision at all, I tried to address that. Thank you for the reviews, as I've said, they keep me wanting to update. To the readers who have been very supportive, you all are FABS! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one. I plan on updating again soon. Spoiler Alert: Liason in next chapter. :)**

"Danny, I have something very important to tell you," Sam said to him later that day as the reentered their former penthouse home.

"What is it Mommy?" Danny asked, his blue eyes concerned.

"You know your daddy loves you, right?" Sam asked, gently stroking the side of his face.

Danny nodded vigorously, smiling joyously. "Yeah! And I love daddy."

Sam smiled with pride and love for her beautiful boy. "I love Daddy, too, Danny, but unfortunately he won't be living with us."

"What? Why?" Danny asked, his face falling.

"Well he won't be living here, but you'll be able to spend time with him all the time. He can't wait to get to you know you, little man." Sam said, smiling, tapping him on the tip of his nose.

"What about you Mommy?"

"Daddy and Mommy still love each other, but it's a different kind of love. Daddy's with Elizabeth now. You know Elizabeth right?"

"Yeah, she's the nice, pretty nurse at the hospital," Danny answered enthusiastically. "Does Daddy love Elizabeth?"

Sam nodded, letting Danny know that he was right. "He does," Sam answered, her voice subtly breaking on the last word, but careful not to let Danny hear it. She loved her son and he didn't need to share her pain.

"So Daddy loves you and he loves Elizabeth?"

"Yes, but it's a different kind of love, Danny. It's kind of like the love that Patrick mentioned when he spoke of Robin. Daddy loves Elizabeth like Grandma loves Grandpa"

"Okay," Danny said, understanding. "Are you okay, Mommy?"

"I will be," Sam answered, smiling a sad smile and pulling Danny forward for a hug. She kissed the top of his head and nuzzled his blonde locks. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

"I have one other thing to explain," Sam said, sitting down Danny on the couch next to her. "Do you remember this place?"

"Yeah, it's our home before we moved into Patrick's home."

"That's right," Sam acknowledged, noticing how he made a distinction between his home and Patrick's home. "So, you and I are going to be living here again."

"Why? Do Patrick and Emma not love us anymore?"

"No, no, sweetheart." Sam said, quickly dismissing the ludicrous thought. "It's just that Mommy and Patrick are no longer together, and this is what happens when two people are no longer in a relationship. Patrick and Emma still love us, but it will be a different kind of love."

"Like the one between you and Daddy?"

"Yeah," Sam said, proud of how smart her son was. He was Jason's son after all. "Are you okay with all of this Danny?"

"I'm happy if you're happy Mommy." Danny answered enthusiastically and snuggled her side.

"I hope you're happier than I am, Danny," Sam thought to herself and cuddled her son.

Meanwhile, Patrick was having a similar conversation with Emma, having similar results. Emma just wanted her Daddy to be happy. She knew that Sam made her Daddy happy, but she also knew that with Mommy's friend and Danny's daddy returning, that might be as possible as it once was. Now that Mommy had returned from helping people, maybe she and Daddy could get married again.

"I love you, Daddy," Emma said comfortingly and kissed his cheek.

"Oh babe, I love you, too." Patrick whispered and hugged her tightly.

The pair were jarred when a light knock came at the door.

Patrick got up, and cautioned Emma to sit down on the couch. Patrick held a defensive position as he opened the door. Living in Port Charles did that to a person.

"Robin," Patrick said surprised when he opened the door. He rubbed the hair at the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?"  
"Mommy?" Emma jumped up, and ran into Robin's arms.

"Hey sweetheart," Robin said, hugging Emma fiercely. "How was your day?"

"It was great. We learned all this new stuff at school. Why don't you come in? It's your home, too."

Robin briefly looked at Patrick for permission which he quickly granted. She let Emma pull her by the hand into the homely living room.

"What brings you by?" Patrick asked, taking a seat on the sofa.

"I wanted to see you and Emma. See how the two of you were doing."

"I told her about our new situation. She seems to accept it," Patrick said when Emma ran up to her room to show Robin something from school.

Robin closed her eyes and pressed her face into her hands. "I hate that she has to deal with this, too. Jason chose Liz, you know."

"Really? Well, I'm glad that Elizabeth finally got a happy ending. Although I feel for Sam in that Jason didn't choose her."

Robin cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "You feel for the woman who broke up with you for her recently resurrected husband, despite the fact that said husband chose someone else?"

Patrick closed his eyes and sighed. "Am I hurt and feeling a bit betrayed? Of course. Do I still love Sam? Of course. Do I still love you? Without a doubt. I guess it's just going to be…"

Without thinking about it, Robin and Patrick slowly got closer to each other. "You love me?" Robin asked.

"I think I already said that," Patrick reminded her, unconsciously reaching up to stroke the side of her face.

"You know I've always loved you, Patrick." Robin whispered, her brown eyes piercing into his.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips touched. They pulled away minutely, glanced into each other's eyes, and then joined each other in a passionate embrace.

Patrick's hands gripped at the fabric of Robin's shirt and Robin's hands tangled themselves in his hair. They pulled apart for air when they heard Emma coming down the stairs.

"That was…"

"I know…" Patrick agreed, rubbing his hands down his face. "Where does this leave us?"

"I think we should take some time. I understand if this was some moment of passion."

Patrick took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know what that was. It could be a combination of passion and love. We have time to figure things out."

"Until then, we should probably keep it on the down low just in case, so Emma doesn't get her hopes up." Robin advised, even though her own heart rate was racing at the passion that had been coursing through her veins just moments before.

Patrick nodded in agreement. "That would probably be best."

They both smiled when Emma bounced into the room with her latest school project proudly displayed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, my lovely readers! I have received some great reviews and some that I feel I need to address. To the individual who remarked that they hated the Jason/Liz pairing, I'm sorry that you feel that way. Like I've said before, this is my story and I'm going to write it my way. I understand that not every reader is a fan of Liason. Also, this story is not only based on my ideas for the story but also on the show itself. If something happens on the show that would dramatically effect pairings, I will address it here. Thank you everyone for your reviews! I appreciate them all, whether you like what I'm doing or you're offering CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. **

A few days later, Jason awoke with a start beside Elizabeth early in the morning. With a quick examination of all the points of entry into the house and a quick look outside, he realized the only thing that had woke him up was a particularly loud burst of thunder.

"Jase? What are you doing up?" Elizabeth asked, pulling a robe over her naked bodice as she padded her way down the stairs.

"I just got woken up by the storm. Thought I'd do a quick check of the house."

"Well Mr. Morgan, has everything passed your inspection?" Elizabeth asked, pulling him up the stairs.

"All except one thing," Jason answered, catching on to her mood rather quickly. "I do believe you're a bit overdressed Miss Webber."

"Hmm…" Elizabeth mused, closing the bedroom door behind her with a soft click. "Well, I do believe that can be fixed. I notice that you're a bit overdressed yourself."

Jason looked down at his black pajama bottoms with a sly smile. "That can be changed." He murmured as he stepped towards Elizabeth and gently eased Elizabeth's robe from her shoulders.

Jason was increasingly aware of the tent forming in his thin pants. Elizabeth giggled when Jason pulled her body towards his.

Eying him seductively, Elizabeth trailed her hands down Jason's bare chest and to the hem of his bottoms. Elizabeth slowly eased the fabric over his hips. As soon as it was possible, Jason shimmied the fabric down to his ankles and captured Elizabeth's lips with his own, his arms circling her waist, her arms binding around his neck.

Jason gently pressed Elizabeth onto the mattress, her head rested against the pillows. Jason looked reverently into her eyes as he leveled himself over her entrance.

Without hesitation, Elizabeth pulled his lips back to hers and he plunged into her, eliciting a gasp from Elizabeth and a groan from himself.

Elizabeth gripped his broad shoulders as he thrust into her. "Oh my god, Jason, yes."

Jason smiled into her kiss, pulled all the way out, and then plunged in quickly. Elizabeth gasped as she felt him fill her to the hilt.

Jason knew he couldn't last much longer, but he also knew from the way that Elizabeth's walls were clenching around him that she wouldn't be too far either.

With one final thrust, Elizabeth gasped as she reached her climax. Jason followed shortly after.

Jason pulled out and collapsed next to her on the bed. "I love you, Elizabeth." He whispered, filled with post-coital bliss.

"Oh Jason, I love you, too." Elizabeth murmured back, snuggling into his chest. Jason wrapped his arms firmly around her naked bodice and kissed her hair.

Jason smiled and stretched his muscles. "Do you realize that its 3 in the morning?"

Elizabeth lifted her head to examine the alarm clock at her bedside and giggled. "Well then, I do believe that's the earliest we've ever done that before."

"Would you like to join me for a shower, Liz?" Jason asked, getting out of the bed.

Elizabeth took a moment to admire his naked beauty. "I'm sorry what?" Elizabeth asked, when Jason pointedly looked at her.

Jason smiled, laughed and held out his hand. "I asked if you would like to join me for a shower."

"That fast Mr. Morgan?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrow raised.

Jason winked at her and pulled her along into the bathroom. Jason and Elizabeth stepped into the large shower, and she gasped when Jason turned on the water.

Elizabeth gasped when the cold water hit her back before it began to warm up. Jason's arms flexed around her, his chin resting on top of her head.

The warm water trickled over their heads and down their heated bodies as the two looked sultrily at each other, their eyes darkening with lust.

Elizabeth felt Jason's erection gently brush against her thigh and smiled at him.

Unexpectedly, Jason reached between them, and brushed his fingers over her entrance, smiling when he felt the hot pool of wetness there.

"It would appear I'm not the only one who's eager. You're practically dripping."

"That could be the shower." Elizabeth countered with a sly smile, her back pressed against the shower wall as Jason leaned in.

"It could," Jason allowed. "But I doubt it," he said right before he slammed into her again.

Elizabeth gasped at the unexpected pleasure. "Good god, Jason. Yes,"

Jason braced one hand against the damp shower wall, the other holding her to him at her waist. Jason's body bucked against hers, creating a wet slap as their bodies connected again and again.

Elizabeth's hands tangled in Jason's hair as Jason drove her closer and closer to her climax. Their lips joined in a passionate tangle of lips and tongue.

Elizabeth felt Jason's climax as he flooded her, her own climax following closely after. "You know we should probably get to the actual showering part," Jason murmured into her wet, heated skin.

Elizabeth nodded and grabbed the shampoo.

"Please, let me." Jason requested, holding his hand out for the bottle. Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow and handed him the shampoo bottle.

Jason squeezed out a generous amount and gently rubbed it into Elizabeth's hair, creating a soapy lather. Jason's eyes followed the soap trail it created down her body as he spread it throughout every strand of hair. Elizabeth leaned back to allow the lather to rinse out of her hair. Jason reached for the conditioner bottle behind her when Elizabeth held his arm, halting his movements.

"I do believe your hair needs washing too."

Jason nodded and groaned as he felt Elizabeth massage his scalp with her nails as she washed his hair thoroughly. Jason repeated Elizabeth's actions by leaning his head back into the spraying shower head.

As Jason and Elizabeth finished their showering process, they slowly and slowly started to get more and more tired.

By the time they reached the bed, they didn't even bother to put on clothes. They just collapsed on top of the sheets.

Four hours later, the pair awoke pleasantly as the songs of morning larks trickled through their partially opened window.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Elizabeth asked frantically looking around. With a start, she realized she was still naked from her and Jason's love making only hours earlier.

"Relax, Liz. It's only 7:30. Plus, it's your day off." Jason reassured her, rubbing her hand down the side of Elizabeth's arm.

"Oh thank god," Elizabeth said, throwing her arm over her face, slumping back down onto the mattress.

"Mom!" Elizabeth heard Cameron call and her eyes went wide as saucers.

"Jason, I'm naked."

"I noticed." Jason said with a smirk.

Elizabeth shot him an unamused look. "Don't just lay there and flirt with me. Get under the comforter."

Jason rolled his eyes but did as she asked and not a moment too soon. Elizabeth pulled her robe on just as Cameron burst through the door.

"Cameron, honey, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked, a bit flushed.

"I just wanted to say have a nice day off. You work so hard." Cameron said with a smile. "I'm off to school."

Elizabeth smiled and pulled her son in for a tight hug. "You know how much I love you right?"

Cameron nodded. "I love you, too, Mom." Cameron murmured and rushed out the door to reach his ride to school.

As soon as Elizabeth saw that Cameron was safely on his way to school, she turned her attention to Jason who had been pretending to be asleep, obscured from view.

She suddenly got a mischievous idea when she realized that Jason was unaware. She scampered back to the bed with a light step. Without warning, she pounced on to the unsuspecting Jason.

"Ouch," Jason groaned, his blue eyes facing hers.

Elizabeth immediately put her hands to her mouth and attempted to scramble off of him. "Oh my god, Jason. I'm so…"

Elizabeth's apology was cut off by Jason's quick kiss. Jason quickly took control, flipping Elizabeth onto her back, supporting his weight on his forearms.

"Trust me, Liz, you didn't hurt me." Jason whispered, his still damp hair flopping onto his forehead.

Elizabeth smacked his bare chest playfully. "Jason! You had me thinking that I had actually hurt you."

"And don't you dare think about moving." Jason said, his gaze fierce.

Elizabeth smiled mischievously and reached up to hold his face. Jason leaned down to press his lips against hers. Elizabeth ground her hips against his and relished in the groan she was able to elicit.

They started where they left off hours before.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, how's my little sister?" Michael asked, striding into Sonny's living room with a smile.

Sonny and Carly looked up from where they were seated on the sofa. "She's great. She's actually taking a nap upstairs if you want to quietly take a look in on her."

Michael grinned and ran up the stairs to see Avery. She was just as beautiful as she always was, Michael thought.

"You came to see her, too?" Kiki asked from the doorway.

Michael straightened his tie before turning around. He thanked the fact that he was wearing his dark grey suit, Kiki loved the color.

"I did," Michael affirmed, gently caressing Avery's hand. "She grows every day, you know."

Kiki smiled admirably at her sister. "I do,"

"Do my parents know that you're up here?"

"No, they were too deep in a discussion to see me come in. Max let me in."

"I'm glad I caught you, actually." Michael murmured, taking Kiki's hand and leading her out of the room.

"Oh really? And for what reason?" Kiki asked.

"I have a surprise for you. Actually, it's something I have to ask my parents about, too."

"Really?" Kiki asked, surprised as this wasn't the direction she thought the conversation was going.

"What would that be?" Sonny asked. "Hello again, Kiki."

"Mr. Corinthos," Kiki greeted him with a nod.

"Sonny, please." Sonny said with a dimpled smile. Carly smiled, too.

"Mom, Dad. I have something to inform you about."

"Oh?" Carly asked.

"I'm hoping to have a celebration tomorrow night."

"What are we celebrating?" Sonny asked.

"That's a surprise." Michael said with a grin. "Mom, I was hoping that I might be able to reserve the Metro Court restaurant?"

Carly smiled. "I wouldn't want anything else, Michael. Of course. I'll make the arrangements. Do you have any specifications that you want to be taken care of?"

"Yes, Kiki, would you mind giving my parents and me a minute? Perhaps we could meet at the restaurant in an hour?" Michael suggested.

"Of course," Kiki agreed, confused. "I'll see you then."

"Okay spill it," Carly demanded when Kiki was safely away.

Sonny gestured for Michael to sit down.

Michael took a deep breath and let it out as he sat down. "Mom, Dad. I have big news. I'm going to ask Kiki to marry me."

Carly put her hands to her smiling mouth. "Oh Michael, that's wonderful."

"Congratulations son," Sonny congratulated his son, patting him on the shoulder. "Do you have a ring?"

"I do," Michael said with another grin. He was going to ask the girl of his dreams to marry him. Michael pulled out the black satin box and popped it open. He held the open box on his open palm and reached it out for the examination of his mother and father.

"Michael, it's gorgeous." Carly gushed, eying the golden band, and the small diamonds that clustered around the focal large diamond at the center.

"Very nice work, son." Sonny said, admiring the ring. "This is why you wanted to have the party?"

"Of course. I knew you would want to know the reason for the celebration."

"Of course," Carly agreed and pulled Michael in for a tight embrace. "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you. We love you so much."

"I love you both, too." Michael said, hugging them both, one arm around each of them.

Later on when Michael exited the elevator, going toward his office, he grinned at the desk in front of his office. He had fired Rosalie earlier that week. He had found out that she had been less than honest. Plus, he was getting married to Kiki. Having Rosalie as an assistant was hardly the best move.

When Michael entered his office he was surprised to find Tracy and Ned waiting.

"Tracy, Ned, what can I do for you?" Michael asked, closing his jacket as he took a seat at his desk.

Tracy and Ned were able to keep up their serious facades for only a few moments longer before their faces erupted in smiles.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, suspicious.

"Sonny and Carly informed us of your plans to marry Miss Jerome." Tracy answered.

"Let me guess, you have an objection?" Michael asked.

Ned's brow furrowed and he shook his head, confused. "Why would you think that I have an objection to you marrying Kiki? My god, she tried to help me when Luke wasn't himself."

Tracy shook her head with regret. "I feel horrible for the things I said about her."

"You've made amends, all is well." Michael said diplomatically, although even he was surprised that Tracy had believed that Kiki would make a pass at a man who was old enough to be her grandfather.

"Anyway," Ned said, clapping his hands. "Carly and Sonny let us know that you were planning a party at the Metro Court tomorrow evening. We wanted to offer our congratulations."

"While I appreciate that, you can always do that tomorrow at the party. Kiki has no idea what's going on, so don't drop any hints."

"We will do our best, Michael." Tracy promised.

Michael nodded and then turned their attention to more business matters.


	20. Chapter 20

"Michael? What can I do for you?" Silas asked as he gestured for Michael to come into his office the next morning.

Michael held his hand out and Silas shook it firmly. "I have something very important to discuss with you, Dr. Clay. It's about Kiki."

Silas's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? Is Kiki alright?"

Michael shook his head with a smile. "She's completely fine, sir. I promise."

"Silas, please." Silas said quickly. "Then what did you mean?"

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, Dr. Clay. I came here today to ask for your permission to marry Kiki. I love her, Silas. I don't ever want to lose her. I want to be forever by her side to support her and all of her dreams. I can't wait to love her for the rest of my days."

Silas smiled and ran a hand through his thick, dark locks. "Although there was a bumpy stretch, I couldn't think of a better man for my daughter. You absolutely have my blessing to marry my beautiful daughter."

Michael smiled like he had won the greatest prize in the world. "Thank you so much, Silas. I promise I will treasure every moment that Kiki and I share." Michael held out his hand, but much to his surprise Silas pulled him in for a hug, and clapped him on the back.

"Make her happy, son." He whispered gruffly and watched the future groom exit the office.

Michael exited the office feeling like a huge weight had been lifted. Silas agreed to let him marry his daughter. Now all that was left to do was finish inviting people.

Michael was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had accidentally ran into Elizabeth.

"Whoa Michael, you okay?"

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm glad I ran into you."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked. "May I ask why?"

"I'm having a celebration tonight at the Metro Court. I'd like to invite you and Jason. It's a surprise."

"Oh," Elizabeth said with a smile. "We'd love to come, Michael. Thank you so much for inviting us."

"It wouldn't be complete without the two of you," Michael said with a smile. "If you'll excuse me…"

"Yes, yes. Go." Elizabeth ushered him off.

Michael strode away feeling confident. Everything was set for the night. The party was booked, the food was done, and he had the finest suite at the metro court reserved for him and Kiki for the 'after party'. He just truly hoped that she would say yes. He loved the girl with all his heart.

Hours later, Michael had a slick black tuxedo on and rolled up to Silas's apartment in a black stretch limousine.

With nervous excitement, Michael quickly made his way up to the door and timidly knocked on the door.

Kiki opened it and she took his breath away. She was wearing a slender royal blue evening gown with sequins in the bustier area. The dress stopped just above her knees and she smiled admirably at Michael as her eyes took in his elegant appearance.  
"You look gorgeous, Kiki." Michael said with a grin on his lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Kiki grinned, and took his hand. "My dad said he would take his own car."

"Perfect," Michael smiled and brought Kiki down to the limousine. His smile grew wider when he heard her gasp.

"A stretch limo, Michael? What's the occasion?"

"It's a surprise," Michael smirked, opening Kiki's door for her. Michael slid in on the other side and grabbed the bottle of champagne from the ice bucket. "A glass of champagne?"

"Please," Kiki responded, eagerly taking the champagne flute. "So, we're completely alone in here?"

Michael nodded, clicking a button on the side of the vehicle, closing the divider. "Except for the driver, although he can't see or hear us now that this is closed."

"And the windows?"

"They're too darkly tinted for anyone to see inside the car." Michael answered, easing toward her.

"In that case," Kiki said, unbuckling her seat belt. "There's something I need you to help me with."

"And what would that be?" Michael asked as Kiki moved over to straddle him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh I think you know," Kiki whispered, nipping at his ear.

Michael groaned and pulled Kiki's lips toward his in a passionate embrace. Kiki reached between them and quickly unbuttoned the buttons of Michael's vest and shirt. Michael's hands gripped at the satin at her waist, moving up to unzip her dress.

Kiki leaned her head back when Michael moved his lips to her neck. She reached down to pull up her dress so she could ease herself on to Michael's erection.

"Oh god, Kiki, yes." Michael moaned into her neck, moving his lips down to suckle at her breast.

Kiki rode him against the seat, Michael matching her thrust for thrust. Each movement brought her closer and closer to her climax, Michael's suckling of her breast only bringing her closer.

"Yes, Michael, don't stop," Kiki whispered, her hands tangling in his hair.

Michael began to move faster and he knew she was close when he felt her walls clench around him. She came in a rush, her breath in pants.

Michael was still holding on, though.

"Please, Michael, come for me baby. I love you." Kiki moaned into his neck. Michael came with a gasp, exploding into her. Those three words were his undoing.

"I love you, too." Michael murmured, his head tilting back. "God I love you,"

Kiki slowly got off of him and began to smooth her hair with the hair care products she kept in her purse. "Can you zip me?" she asked, throwing a smile over her shoulder at Michael who was scrambling to button himself back up.

"As much as it pains me to cover you up, I would love, too." Michael said with a smirk, and did up her zipper with a quick flourish.

Michael tucked his shirt into his pants, retied his neck tie, buckled his belt, and smoothed down his shirt, vest, and closed the buttons of his tuxedo jacket.

"You wouldn't even guess at what we had just been doing?" Kiki said with a smirk as she looked herself and Michael over.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure the flush of our skin will hint at it." Michael responded.

"And the tiny lipstick stain at the top of your collar." Kiki added. "Sorry for that,"

Michael raised his eyebrows and pulled Kiki over to cuddle into his side. "And why would you apologize for that? I love people knowing that you're mine."

"Mine," Kiki echoed, loving the security of the word. "You're mine."

"Proud to be," Michael answered, pressing a kiss against her lips just as the vehicle came to a stop.

Michael exited the vehicle first and ran around to open Kiki's door for her. Michael took a deep breath as he was opening it.

This was going to be a big night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello readers! In case you haven't figured it out, this story isn't solely based on the events of one couple. It's kind of like the actual show in that way. I hope you like where I go with the story. I appreciate reviews and feedback!**

"And they say chivalry's dead." Carly remarked to Sonny as they watched Michael open Kiki's door for her.

"Well, he's our son and he's a Quartermaine. It makes sense that he would have manners." Sonny replied, smiling a grin to himself when he saw the small spot of lipstick on Michael's collar. It would appear that Michael had gotten busy with his future fiancée on the way here.

"Michael, sweetheart you look quite dapper." Carly complimented as Michael and Kiki walked through the doors. "And, Kiki, honey, you look beautiful."

Michael smiled and Kiki blushed. "Thanks Mom."

"Thank you, Carly. You and Mr. Corinthos also look incredibly nice."

Sonny smiled his dimpled smile. "Kiki, please, call me Sonny."

Kiki's smile widened as she nodded. "Well, shall we make our way to the restaurant?"

Kiki caught a look that passed between Michael and his parents as the four made their way to the elevator.

When the elevator dinged and Sonny and Carly got off, Kiki pulled Michael aside. "What was that?"

"What?" Michael asked innocently.

"That look that passed between the three of you."

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "That's nothing to worry about, Kiki. We were just having a silent conversation about the surprise I have planned."

Kiki shook her head with a grin. "How long are you going to keep this surprise from me?"

Michael chuckled nervously. "Not too much longer, I promise."

Michael brought Kiki out into the center of the room then and looked with a smile at their mingling friends and family.

"Thank you for coming, everybody." Michael began. "I apologize for it being such short notice, but I can honestly say that I do appreciate you taking the time to join me and Kiki tonight. As I'm sure most of you know, I have a surprise planned for tonight. One that I've only told a select few about."

Heads around the room began to nod in assent, confirming Michael's story.

"Kiki can you come join me over here?" Michael asked, gesturing to Kiki.

Kiki looked confused as she moved to stand in front of him.

Michael took a deep breath. "Kiki, I want to start by telling you that I love you. You have made me the happiest man in the world by being in my life. I love the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you tell me you love me, the way your hair looks just after a shower, the love in your eyes when you look at me, the way you make me feel, and most of all I love making you happy. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives."

Kiki put a hand to her mouth, her eyes beginning to tear up with joy.

"Kiki, being with you has been like a dream, a magical dream that I never want to wake up from. I would love it if you would do me the honor of becoming my partner in life, my wife and soul mate. Lauren Katherine Jerome, will you marry me?" Michael concluded, sliding down on one knee, holding out the satin box, with the ring nestled in smooth white velvet.

"Oh my god, Michael, yes. Yes, I would love to marry you." Kiki said, smiling.

Michael beamed his brightest smile and stood up to take Kiki into his arms. He picked her up and spun her in a circle. When he put her back down, he pressed his lips to hers.

Around them, they heard a light applause from their audience. "I love you," said the pair in unison when they broke apart.

"To the happy couple." Sonny toasted, holding up his champagne flute. They're friends and family raised their glasses in support.

Carly smiled at her son and pulled them both in for a hug. "I'm so proud of you, honey. Welcome to the family, Kiki."

"I'm honored to be a part of it," Kiki responded with a grin.

Jason and Elizabeth were the next to see them. "Congratulations Michael." Elizabeth, touching his arm. "You and Kiki deserve all of the world's happiness."

Jason took Michael's hand, shook it firmly, than used the grip to pull him in for a hug. "Congratulations Michael. You're going to make an excellent husband."

Silas came up to them next. "Michael, welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Silas." Michael said, shaking Silas's hand.

Silas nodded. "I have every confidence in you, both of you. But, if you ever hurt my daughter, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth."

"I promise to never hurt her," Michael promised.

Silas smiled. "I'm going to hold you on that."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Michael agreed.

After several more congratulations and a fantastic dinner supplied by the restaurant, Kiki and Michael retired to their suite.

"Michael, this room is beautiful." Kiki said when she opened the door.

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Jerome."

"Soon to be Mrs. Quarter…"

"Corinthos," Michael corrected her. "I've chosen to change my name back. Yes, it may cause a rift between myself and the Q's, but I was raised a Corinthos."

Kiki nodded. "Whatever you do, I support you."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Many times, the feeling's mutual, you know."

Michael smiled. "I know."

With those two words, the couple picked up where they left off in the limousine.


	22. Author's Note

Hello my wonderful readers! I am so, so sorry for not having updated this story recently. Got a bit of writer's block. I'm currently working on an update. So sorry again. Although, more reviews means more frequent updates :) All types okay.


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, so this chapter took a lot of time to write specifically because I wanted to make sure it was good. Again, I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I do hope that you find this update to your liking. Just so I know for future reference, do you, my lovely readers, prefer longer chapters less frequently or shorter chapters more frequently. What I mean by less frequently is say once or twice a week max depending on writing flow, and more frequently being about every other day. Remember to review, I love reading them. I'm accepting of all types of reviews. If you tell me where you want the story to head or how you think its going so far, I would appreciate it. I won't be able to accommodate all requests as they may contradict each other or my ideas, but hey you might give me even better ideas. Anyway, thanks so much for your patience. I've kept you waiting too long.**

**Enjoy!**

Ric seethed in his hotel room. He hated how he had lost Elizabeth and he hated even more how that criminal had gotten her heart again. He was married for god sake. What, Sam wasn't enough. He had to take Elizabeth, too?

"God dammit," Ric screamed, throwing the glass of scotch he was drinking across the room where it made a satisfying shatter. "You do one bad thing and all of a sudden it makes you a bad person."

Ric heard a snort behind him and he whirled, his recently washed hair flopping on his forehead. "Carly? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"My hotel," Carly said as explanation. "I couldn't help but hear your mutterings, though. What bad thing are you referring to?"

"You won't get it anyway, so you might as well leave. I've lost Elizabeth all because I hired Hayden to pretend to be Jason's wife when we all thought he was simply Jake."

"Elizabeth was lost to you far before she found out about your wrongful deeds."

"That's a lie," Ric growled, vigorously running both hands through his hair. "Elizabeth loved me just as much as I loved her."

"Really? Maybe that was true at one time, but you weren't here when Jake aka Jason first showed up. He and Elizabeth hit it off early. She was the one who first treated him. She was the one he woke up to. She was the one who nursed him to health and brought him into her home."

"A bad idea, in my opinion," Ric muttered, pouring himself a new glass of scotch.

Carly shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to continue having a meaningless conversation with a delusional psychopath, so let me get down to it."

"I'm not delusional and I am not psychotic." Ric protested, slamming down his drink and stalking towards her, his finger pointing.

"What do you call a man that locks his sister-in-law in a panic room in the home he shares with his wife, or a man that plots revenge against his own brother simply because he has mommy issues, or better yet a man who hires a woman to pretend to be the wife of his romantic opponent?"

"Do you have to bring up that damn panic room every time, Carly? Jesus, get the hell over it. That was years ago." Ric said turning around.

Carly took a deep breath and bit her tongue. This was an age old argument between the two of them. He would never see himself at fault. "Anyway, I'm here to kick you out."

"Kick me out? What the hell have I done wrong? I've done nothing that justifies you to kick me out of this hotel. You can't refuse service simply because you don't like someone."

"That's not the reason, although it should be allowed. I'm kicking you out because you've been conducting illegal activities within my hotel. I am justified to refuse service for that reason. If you recall, Olivia kicked Julian out for the same reason."

"What illegal activities?"

"Fraud for one, among others." Carly began and Ric waved her off.

"Fine, fine. I'm sure I'll be able to find another place to stay. This isn't over, Carly."

"It never is," Carly murmurs almost to herself as she exits Ric's hotel room. "By the way, I'm billing you for the broken items." Carly chuckled to herself as she walked back down to the restaurant.

"You finally solve the Ric problem?" Olivia asked as Carly walks across the restaurant to the bar.

"Yep. The sleaze is packing up his stuff as we speak." Carly said with a sly smile.

"I just hope that he packs up and leaves our lives as well." Olivia said.

"Definitely," Carly agrees and smiles when she sees Michael and Kiki come off of the elevator. It had been a couple days since their celebration.

The couple was all smiles and Michael embraced his mother as soon as she was within distance. Carly loved that her son had come back into her life. She hugged him just as tightly and then let him go.

"You're proposal the other night was beautiful." Carly remarked and watched the blush color the couple's cheeks. No doubt they had had some celebration of their own after the festivities had ceased. It actually made her think of the celebrating she and Sonny had also done that night.

"It was, it truly was." Kiki said, kissing Michael's cheek.

Michael kissed her temple in return. "A beautiful proposal for my beautiful bride-to-be."

Kiki smiled and let her head rest on Michael's shoulder, her arm firmly linked with his.

"So what brings you here today?" Olivia asked with a smile. She knew how much Michael had gone through over the past few years. He deserved a good thing in his life.

"We're actually having lunch with Jason and Elizabeth."

"Really? Well, have fun. The lunch is on me."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that." Michael said dismissively.

Carly put a hand on his shoulder. "It's no trouble. Have a good time. Order some wine and a nice dessert. I actually have to get going."

Before Michael could ask where she was off to she was gone. He thought it was strange but dismissed it when he noticed Jason and Elizabeth getting off the elevator.

"There's the happy couple," Jason greeted them, his arms outstretched. Michael hugged his uncle, clapped him on the back.

"It's great to see you again Mr. Morgan, you too Nurse Webber."

Jason shook his head with a smile. "Please call me Jason."

"And me Elizabeth, please." Elizabeth added.

"So what brought this on?" Michael asked as they sat down at their designated table.

Jason clasped his hands in front of him. "I actually have a question."

"Oh?"

"I saw that you were looking for a new head of security." Jason began.

Michael's brow furrowed and a look of confusion consumed his features. "Wait, Jason, are you telling me that you would be interested in becoming the new head of security at ELQ?"

Elizabeth looked confused as well. "You never told me that."

"I figure I need something to do during the day and I need to be able to make a living."

"I would have thought that you would have wanted to go back to work with Sonny. I mean Corinthos-Morgan coffee is still half yours."

"I get the feeling that you don't want me for the position." Jason said with a strained chuckle.

"No, no, no, that's not it at all. I just want to make sure that you're making a decision that will make you happy."

"Working with Sonny has its advantages, but it also has its dangers. I already "died" once while employed in that field of work. I'd rather not die for real this time."

Michael chuckled and nodded. "I'd rather you didn't, too. I don't think we would be able to handle it to lose you again."

Jason nodded seriously.

Michael cleared his throat and clapped his hands, rubbing them together. "You know what, you've always been extremely well equipped when it comes to keeping me and those you love safe. I could think of no one better to take over the position."

A smile spread across Jason's features. "Thank you, Michael. I'll prove to you that you didn't make a mistake."

"I look forward to working with you."

"On to lighter topics, have you and Michael figured out any details when it comes to the wedding?" Elizabeth asked, leaning back against her chair.

"Nothing's quite set in stone yet, but I do have a few ideas." Michael mentioned, playing with his hands with a smile.

"Michael and I were actually discussing the schematics earlier and we don't want it to be some big affair. We want it to keep small, close friends and family."

"And we want to have it soon. I can't wait until I get to call this amazing, beautiful woman Mrs. Michael Corinthos."

"Corinthos?" Elizabeth questioned. "I thought you had changed your last name."

"I may have been born a Quartermaine, but I was raised a Corinthos, and a Corinthos I'll always be."

Jason nodded. "I noticed that you said that you wanted to get married soon…how soon are we talking?"

Michael and Kiki looked at each other, smiled, and then faced the couple across from there with a definitive answer. "We're thinking a summer wedding."

"Really, considering its already summer, are you thinking this summer then?"

Michael and Kiki nodded their heads vigorously. "Of course."

"Why the rush?" Elizabeth piped in. "I mean it's obvious that you're in love. Why do you want to hurry it? Sometimes, being engaged can be enjoyable. Marriage can also change things. Not always for the better."

Michael nodded seriously. "I know what you mean, Elizabeth, but there isn't a doubt in my mind on who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know that at times it may be difficult for whatever reason, but I also know that Kiki is who I want by my side, for better or worse. I've never been surer about anything. Kiki and I were thinking that we wanted to get married in July. Given that it's only the beginning of June, we were thinking that early July would be enjoyable. In fact, we have a prospective date picked out."

"Please tell me it's not the fourth of July." Jason said with a chuckle. "Your mom told me about how Franco had their wedding from hell on Halloween."

Michael shook his head. "No, no, we were actually thinking the ninth of July."

"Excellent." Jason exclaimed. "Now that we have a potential date, it will make planning the affair much simpler."

Kiki's eyes twinkled as she clasped her hands in front of her. "I wholeheartedly agree. I can't wait to start planning."

"And I can't wait to call you mine." Michael said and kissed her temple.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when a gunshot rang through the ears of the hotel patrons enjoying the restaurant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey my fantastic, lovely readers! I am so, so, so sorry for not updating for so long. I've had a lack of inspiration lately and I was trying to figure out the best way to churn this chapter out. I can't make any guarantees on when the next chapter is going to be. Given the new happenings in the show, I'm not sure if the events written about are applicable any longer. If any of you have suggestions for what to do with the story, I would greatly appreciate it. Maybe I'll transform it into oneshots based on requests. Suggestions are always welcome. Thank you so much for waiting. Happy reading! Love you all!**

**-Jess**

"Everybody get down!" Ric yelled after he shot the gun into the ceiling. Jason and Michael quickly overturned their table to create a sort of barrier between themselves and Ric. Kiki and Elizabeth hid with them in safety.

A few screams were heard from the other patrons.

"Please don't kill us, my daughter's birthday is today." One woman begged.

Ric's hateful gaze turned sharply toward the hysterical woman with a disdainful sneer. "Do you honestly think that I give a damn what your plans are? No. Now sit down, listen up, and close your damn mouth."

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly when she heard the horrible razor edge to Ric's voice. "I've never seen him this angry." She murmured softly.

Jason raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Okay, okay, I may have seen him like this once or twice, but it's never been quite this bad."

Michael shook his head and gently rubbed a frightened Kiki's back as she quivered beside him. "Kiki, listen to me. It's all going to be okay."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"Because I will die before I let anything happen to you." Michael whispered to her. He looked up at Jason as he did so and saw the admirable nod his uncle sent his way. It would be best to keep her quiet and predictable.

"Now," Ric said, his usually neatly gelled hair starting to come loose in an unnatural disarray. "Would everyone like to know why we are here?"

"Hell yeah!" Said a wily young man bracing himself under a table.

"You can blame Carly Corinthos Jax and Elizabeth Weber for this."

"Are you kidding me, Ric? Really?" Elizabeth asked, springing up beside Jason before he was able to convince her not to. "You are not going to hold an entire restaurant full of people hostage at gunpoint simply because I dumped you are you?"

Ric's eyes softened when they happened on Elizabeth's face. "E-Elizabeth, I had no idea you were here. Sweetheart, please, this can all go away if you just agree to be mine again."

Jason rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He never quits does he?" Jason asked Michael who was running a hand through his hair.

"Ric, this is not the way to deal with your problems. I understand that you're heartbroken, but the best way to move on is to actually move on. I have and its time that you do. Why not with Hayden Barnes?"

Ric groaned and shook his head vigorously, causing more of his hair to fall loose from its hold. "Liz, that relationship was strictly professional. No chemistry there. I love you."

"And she loves me." Jason said, finally frustrated. "Face it, Ric, you've lost her. She's not yours, she's mine and I don't like to share. I love Elizabeth and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Me? How about all the times that you've hurt her? Jason, the life you lead isn't safe for Elizabeth or for her kids."

"The life I lead? Get your facts straight, you dumb prick, I'm not leading a dangerous life. I lost two years of my life because I was in a fucking cryogenic tank, and when I finally was able to get back, I lost my memory because of Ava Jerome. Now, I have my memory back and I've learned from my mistakes. One of them is allowing you to continually hurt Elizabeth. That's a mistake I can guarantee you I won't make again." Jason said as he slowly stalked forward and to the side.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Carly as well as the police were watching the entire scene play out. Carly thanked god every day that she had updated the security system so that she had both audio and video and back up footage for everything.

"It looks like Jason's up to something." Dante commented, running a hand over his face and taking a sip of his coffee. "Do you know what could have brought this on? Besides losing Elizabeth."

"Well, I kicked him out of his hotel room this morning," Carly admitted with a smirk. Despite the situation at hand, Olivia smiled, too.

"You finally got that dirty rotten piece of slime out of our establishment? Finally, one less problem on our hands."

"Anyway, that may be something, but I feel like something else is going on here." Dante mused.

"According to the footage, it doesn't seem like there is anything else." Olivia interjected.

"Thugs like Lansing don't always show all their cards at the first draw. I mean he showed his obvious cards, but I feel like he's keeping his key cards closer to chest."

"What do you mean? What else could he be angry about?"

"Maybe he's still angry at Sonny, possibly an inferiority complex, or it may be something that we haven't ever seen from him that is a new thing to deal with."

"Well you could never say that living in Port Charles is dull." Carly said with a small chuckle. "Now, what are we going to do about this? Both my son and my best friend are trapped inside. We need to get this over with as quickly as possible."

"I agree," Dante said solemnly.

Meanwhile, back in the restaurant, Jason and Michael were having a silent communication as they both warily watched the gun-wielding madman.

Jason was slowly getting closer to being able to perform a move that would unarm Ric, but it would require careful precision and speed.

"Kiki, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked Kiki who had grown silent as the minutes wore on.

Kiki looked at her with a faint smile. "Trust me, Liz, I'm fine. I was a bit frightened at first, but I've been in difficult situations before. I need to stay calm, cool, and collected."

Elizabeth smiled at her bravery and patted her hand. This one would do just fine. Although Michael lead a very safe life, being Sonny's son had its dangers, and the fact that Kiki would be able to stay calm in difficult situations was comforting to say the least.

Jason studied Ric carefully, every breath, every movement, every eye twitch. While Ric knew how to hold a gun, it was obvious that it wasn't a natural accessory for him. The gun wasn't like a part of him and therefore he wouldn't be as efficient as he needed to be. This was a completely different situation from when Jerry Jax took the lobby hostage. It was only one man and he wasn't a trained killer. He was a deranged, psychopathic attorney.

Jason saw Ric look away for one moment and that was all it took. Jason lunged forward and tackled Ric to the ground, sending the gun clattering to the ground. When it hit the ground, it shot off a round. Everyone scattered.

Jason picked Ric up by the lapels of his coat and held him against the wall by his neck. "Now, not so tough without your gun now are you?"

"Let him go," Jason heard Dante demand as the police swarmed the lobby.

"I will let him go when you get closer. The last thing we need is for him to get loose."

Nathan rushed forward and in a quick movement turned Ric around and handcuffed him.

"Ric Lansing, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against in you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"

"I know what my rights are, detective." Ric spit with a sneer. "Now before you waste any more of my time let's go."

"We need an ambulance," Elizabeth screamed, pressing cloth against the gunshot wound near Michael's shoulder.

"Michael, honey, everything's going to be okay." Kiki said, wiping away the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. She clenched his hand hard with one hand while assisting Elizabeth with the wound with the other.

Jason rushed over to where Elizabeth was kneeling. "Oh god, Michael, I'm so sorry. I promised myself after I we got out of prison that I would never let anything happen to you ever again. I'm so sorry that I broke that promise."

"I-it's okay, Jason. I'm just glad that you guys are here with me. Please, don't blame yourself. I couldn't bear it."

"If I had just been more careful with the gun…I mean I've handled so many in my time."

Michael shook his head, wincing from the pain as the paramedics moved him onto a stretcher. "You had to do what you had to do. If you hadn't, Ric could have done worse. You saw your opportunity to take him down and you took it. You didn't let anyone else get hurt. You didn't know that the gun would go off. Jason, this isn't your fault."

"He's right, it isn't." Kiki said, determination in her eyes. "But I will make you one promise, the fucking bastard that caused all of this is going to rot in prison in a cage where a rabid animal like him belongs."

Elizabeth flinched the tiniest bit at her word choice as she knew that she was the reason that Ric had caused this whole catastrophe.

"It's my fault…" Elizabeth said, getting up, watching as the paramedics started to lift Michael.

Before anyone could protest her comment, Carly stormed onto the scene.

"Michael, oh my god honey, you're going to be alright. I'm here. I won't let anything else happen to you." Carly said, tears spilling out of her eyes as she clutched Michael's other hand and walked with the paramedics as they carefully took him away from the scene. The whole thing took less than three minutes. Jason was impressed.

Kiki's eyes never left Michael's as they left the scene and she and Carly rode with him to the hospital. Jason planned on meeting them there.

Perturbed by Elizabeth's earlier comment, Jason ran a hand through his hair and focused his attention on Elizabeth. "This isn't your fault. It's Ric's. Just because he took your break up hard and has some delusional sense of mind making him see himself as the victim does not mean that this is your fault in any way. Ric did what he did because Ric wanted to. He didn't do it because you told him to or because he thought you wanted him to. Ric did this because this is what Ric does when he loses. He lashes out."

Tears were spilling over Elizabeth's eyes as she listened to Jason's words. But how could it not be her fault? Ric had said it himself that he did this for her, because of her. But he also said that he was doing this because of Carly…but what did Carly have to do with anything?

Elizabeth took a deep breath, wiped away her tears and looked Jason straight in the eye. "Jason, the rational part of me realizes that what Ric did is not my fault, but it's because I broke up with him that he felt the need to stage a public spectacle. If I hadn't done that, he wouldn't have flown off the handle.

Jason took both of her hands in his and his blue eyes pierced into hers. "But then we wouldn't be together. Ric is in the wrong, plain and simple. He lied about his intentions, he broke us up over false pretenses, and he manipulated both of us. Elizabeth, I refuse to let you think such blasphemous things of yourself."

Elizabeth sighed, closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry that I put the attention on myself when we really should be worrying about Michael and gone with him."

Jason released a grim chuckle. "Believe me, I'm very worried about Michael and now that you mention it, we should definitely get going. We can talk about this later?"

"No talk necessary, I was just having a bit of guilt over the situation. I understand where I was wrong."

Jason eyed her speculatively and knew that there was more to it, but he also knew that she wasn't going to budge, and anyway his attention needed to be focused on Michael.

Jason walked hurriedly out of the restaurant and pushed through the swarms of police officers in the lobby that were making their way up to the restaurant.

A few of them looked like they were going to make trouble but from the look Jason had, they thought better of it and continued to the scene of the crime.

Jason was running as he made way to his new mustang which was parked in the parking garage. Elizabeth had just barely made it in the car when Jason squealed out of the garage and in the general direction of the hospital.

"Jason, you need to slow down. Getting there safe is more important than speed. We don't want to have Michael stressed out if something happens to us as we are on our way to go see him."

Jason sighed and his shoulders dropped infinitesimally as the speed shown on the odometer slowly dropped.

"I know, Elizabeth, I'm just worried. Plus, have I ever gotten you in a crash? Have I ever gotten into a crash myself?"  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Not that I recall."

"Right," Jason said and took a sharp turn into the hospital parking lot. As soon as the keys were out of the ignition, the door was slammed and Jason was running full tilt towards the entrance, with Elizabeth right on his heels.

Jason rushed into the lobby and found Carly immediately.

"Carly." Jason said as she rushed into his arms and her tears stained the shoulder of his tuxedo jacket. "Carly, it's going to be alright. Michael's strong, he'll get through this."

Carly nodded and clenched his torso tighter. Jason rested his cheek on the top of her head and soothingly rubbed her back.

Jason let her go when he saw Sonny step off the elevator. He headed straight to Carly and Jason passed her to him without hesitation.

Carly wiped her eyes and stood by his side, Sonny's arm around her waist.

"What happened Jason? I was only told that Michael was shot at the metro court. Who's the son of a bitch that did this? I'll kill him with my bare hands." Sonny seethed, his eyes sparking with the intensity of his fury.

Carly and Jason exchanged a look which Sonny noticed.

"What? What aren't you telling me? I swear to god if somebody doesn't tell me something right…"

"It was Ric, Sonny. Your brother, Ric Lansing, shot our son. I told you he couldn't be trusted." Carly said, exasperated. "Did you listen to me? No. Despite the evidence I had proving that he couldn't be trusted."

Sonny's brow furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Are you sure it was Ric, Carly?"

"I was there," Jason said. "He came out of the elevator, shot a round into the ceiling, and we all ducked for cover. Michael and I overturned a table to create a barrier between Kiki, Elizabeth, me and him, but things got heated."

"What do you mean?"

"He started saying that the fault wasn't on him but it was on Elizabeth and Carly."

Sonny glanced quickly at the two of them.

Jason shook his head. "It isn't their fault. Sonny, he's deranged, completely psychotic. He said if Elizabeth chose him, then the whole thing could end. You see where the problem lies."

"How is Carly involved?"

"Carly kicked him out of his hotel room."

Carly nodded with a smirk. "You bet I did. He is no longer welcome, ever again."

"How did Michael get shot?"

As Ric was ranting and raving, I was able to get closer to him without him noticing. Eventually, he had an opening, and I went for it. I tackled him and he dropped the gun. It hit the ground and shot off one round. I was able to secure him to the wall as the police barged in. They took over from there, but after that we found out where the second shot had gone. Into Michael."

Sonny nodded. "He's clearly lost grip of reality. Contact with him ends now. I'll break the news to Molly."

"You don't have to." Molly said walking up.

The group whirled around to face her. "Molly, you have to understand."

"I heard everything you just said. I love my dad, but something's clearly wrong with him. I know what he's done wrong in the past, and I should have listened to what I was warned about. I'm so sorry that Michael got shot."

"Honey, it isn't your fault." Carly said pulling Molly in for a hug.

Molly wiped her away her tears and nodded, hugging Carly back.

They broke apart when they heard Patrick clear his throat.

"Michael is stable, it seems that the bullet didn't hit any major organs and it missed his spine. We had to pull the bullet out, but it was a clean entry, and we were able to pull it out with minimal damage to the muscle it was lodged in."

"So, he's going to be fine?" Carly asked.

Patrick smiled and nodded. "He's going to be just fine. He'll be a bit sore. The muscle should heal."

"When do you think he'll be awake?" Sonny asked.

"Well, he's been sedated, but it should wear off relatively soon. We've got him on pain killers as well. You can visit him."

That was all the invitation they needed. The five of them entered the room Michael was in and saw a red eyed, puffy eyed Kiki by his bed side.

"Kiki honey, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, walking toward her.

"I'm fine. It just seems so surreal. We were discussing our wedding and then that deranged asshole crashes in and all of a sudden everything changes."

"You were discussing your wedding?" Carly asked. "When this is all over and done, we should definitely talk about this."

Kiki smiled bleakly and nodded. "Did Michael tell you we have a date picked out? July 9."

"So soon? It's only what, June 13th?" Carly asked.

Jason nodded, confirming the date.

"We don't want to wait. We want to make our love official."

"Mom?" Michael groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"Michael, honey, you're awake. Thank god." Kiki said, kissing his hand a dozen times.

"It's good to have you back, son." Sonny said, lightly patting his uninjured shoulder. Jason did the same while Carly clutched the hand that Kiki wasn't holding.

"Where is he?"

"Ric's been arrested. He's most likely being interrogated as we speak."

"As soon as possible, I want to talk to him." Michael said with a determined glint in his eye.

Kiki looked like she wanted to protests given the safety risk, but decided to let it go as Michael deserved this confrontation when the time came.

"You will," Jason promised.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again my lovely readers,**

**I'm sorry it's been a few days. I do hope you enjoy this latest update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It was certainly inspirational. A special thank you to a guest named Jerry. Thank you for your enlightening words and advice. I've actually been thinking about some of the things that you mentioned recently. Reviews are definitely welcome, of all kinds. Suggestions are welcome. Don't hesitate to ask via PM or review if there is something special you'd like to see happen soon. I plan on incorporating some lemons coming up, so all is not lost. Happy reading!**

Three days later, Michael climbed out of his hospital bed and pulled on the shoes near the edge. It was early, maybe 6 in the morning.

He knew that none of his family would be there to see him until later. He didn't want to worry them but he also had to figure out what the hell was going on with Ric. He knew Ric, maybe not well, but he knew that Ric wasn't the type of guy to confront problems head on or to even be the main perpetrator in an event.

Something was definitely wrong and for the sakes of those he loved, he needed to figure out what that was.

Quietly, Michael eased out of the room, being careful not to jostle his mending shoulder. He poked his head out the door and left when he was sure that no one was watching.

At least he had thought no one was watching.

Jason stood just out of sight and knew Michael would get restless eventually. He managed to follow Michael all the way down to the parking garage without being detected. Unfortunately, Michael had made it to his car too quickly and was out before Jason could even start his mustang.

"Damn it, what are you doing Michael?" Jason growled as he slowly prowled the streets. The mustang's engine a gentle purr in the otherwise sleeping town.

Out of sheer luck, Jason happened to see Michael's car take a sharp turn a few blocks up ahead.

Meanwhile, Michael was sure someone was following him. It couldn't' be Ric because he was in lock up and he was sure that no one had seen him leave the hospital, and even so it only would have been hospital staff and they surely wouldn't follow him.

Michael ran his good hand through his hair and in another quick maneuver parked his Mercedes into the police station parking lot, making sure to look around him before he got out of the car.

Michael cautiously skirted his way across the pavement and timidly strolled into the bull pen. He sent one last look over his shoulder before he approached an officer standing near the desk.

"Detective?" Michael asked confidently, looking the officer straight in the eye.

Nathan turned around and recognition lit his scorching blue eyes.

"You're Michael right? Dante's brother."

Michael nodded in affirmation and held his hand out. "That would be, and you are?"

"Detective Nathan West." Nathan said with a quick smile, shaking Michael's hand firmly. "Now, didn't I hear that you got shot a couple days ago? What are you doing out of the hospital?"

"I came here to speak with my uncle…Ric Lansing."

"You're related to him? You have my sympathies."

"Says the son of Obrecht." Michael countered with an easy smile of his own.

Nathan chuckled and nodded his head. "Touche. I'll give you that one. But seriously, shouldn't you be in the hospital? All this movement can't be good for your injury. Take it from someone who knows your pain."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Michael said, recalling the news story. "Now, would it be possible for me to speak with Ric? Or has he already been moved?"

"No, he's still here, but I really don't think the stress would be good for you."

"I can handle it. Besides, I'm pretty sure there's something more to this entire situation then the break up blues. Ric isn't the kind of guy to come at someone directly. He typically sits on the sidelines like a puppeteer."

Nathan's brow furrowed infinitesimally. "You know, Dante said something similar to that. Given that, I think you two might be on to something. Clearly, this isn't normal behavior for anyone. However, given the recentness of the altercation, I don't think your family would be too pleased."

Michael shook his head and sighed. "I love my family, I do, but this is something I have to do for me. For my family, actually. Plus, I'm pretty sure someone's been following me."

"What do you mean following you? Like a stalker. Michael, are you in danger?"

"I don't think so, honestly I don't. But on my way here, I got the strangest feeling like I was being watched, followed."

Meanwhile, Jason was getting more and more frustrated. When he had seen Michael turn up ahead, he had sped up to meet up with him but by the time he reached the intersection, Michael was nowhere to be seen. Jason knew that Michael would never knowingly put himself in danger, but the fact that Michael was going to great lengths to make sure no one knew he left gave him pause.

"I swear Michael, you better not be doing something you're going to regret." Jason seethed and parked the mustang up against the curb.

He looked at the clock and was surprised by how much time had gone by. An hour had already passed.

As Jason seethed, Michael persuaded Nathan to let him see Ric.

"Lansing, you have a visitor." The officer announced as he opened the barred door.

Ric looked up blearily and was surprised to see Michael standing there.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

"You have to ask?" Michael asked, gesturing to his bandaged shoulder.

"I never meant for you to get hurt. I was just trying to get Elizabeth back." Ric explained. "For what it's worth, I am sorry Michael."

Michael nodded. "I accept your apology, but conditionally. You and I need to talk."

Ric's eyes narrowed slightly. "About what?"

"About why you pulled that stunt. Now, listen to me. I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. You've done a lot in your time, made a lot of regrettable decisions. Locking my mother in a panic room among others. However, you typically don't like to get your hands dirty. Your usual modus operandi is to sit on the side lines and play innocent bystander while you play puppeteer with other people's lives. However, this time, you flew completely off the handle. The Ric Lansing I know wouldn't have held dozens of people hostage over a failed relationship. Something else is at play, and I want to know what it is. What if that gunshot hadn't hit me, but had hit my fiancée or Elizabeth?"

The possibility of the bullet hitting Elizabeth caused Ric to sit up straight and for the briefest moment, his pupils constricted and he stood up to face Michael.

"Michael, what have I done? You're right. Something is wrong and I think I know what it is."

Michael strode forward and looked Ric straight in the eye. "What? What is going on? You are putting the people I love at risk, and I won't have it."

Ric shook his head a wave of sadness washed over his features. "When I was in the witness protection program, someone approached me. I can't remember his name, but from what I remember he was offering a way for me to get back to my family with all of us being safe. Obviously intrigued, I met this man at what appeared to be a law office. According to this man, for confidentiality reasons he claimed, he needed to blindfold me in order for it to work out. That's the last thing I remember before waking up back at my safe house. Days later I was kidnapped."

Michael kneaded his forehead. "Do you remember what law office it was? What city you were in? Any identifying features?"

Before Ric could answer, his eyes crossed momentarily and suddenly he was ranting and raving.

"Get me out of this damn cell. I don't belong here. I did the only thing I could do to get Elizabeth back."

Michael snapped his fingers in front of him, trying to bring him to attention. "Ric, focus on me. Fight whatever this is and stay with me. Do you remember anything…anything at all?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation. When Michael exited the holding cell area, he met up with Nathan who was waiting for him around the corner and heard everything as well as the recorder.

"Did you get that?" Michael asked. "I know it wasn't much, but obviously something is up and I intend to get to the bottom of it."

Nathan put a hand on Michael's good shoulder as they approached the bull pen. "Michael, this isn't your fight. Let the police handle this. We can't let civilians try to do our jobs and potentially get hurt in the process. Please, we'll figure out what's going on and we will get justice."

Knowing that Nathan was a good cop and was determined, Michael decided to let it go for the moment.

"Well, thank you for letting me see him detective west, I know you had your reservations." Michael said with a grin, holding out his hand.

"Not a problem. Thank you, Michael." Nathan said, grinning back and shaking his hand firmly. He pulled out a card from his wallet and handed it to him. "This is my card. Call me if you can think of anything else."

Michael pulled out his own card and handed it to Nathan. "Let me know if anything changes."

Nathan nodded. "Will do, now get back to the hospital. You don't need to agitate your injury further."

Just as Michael was about to open his car he heard the screeching of brakes against pavement and looked up in time to see a very irate Jason exiting his mustang and heading straight toward him.

"Hey Jason, what's going on?" Michael asked, trying to sound nonchalant even though he knew he was busted.

Jason shook his head. "Nice try, Michael. I've been looking for you all over. Couldn't this have waited until your injury had healed further?"

"Wait," Michael said, "You were the one who was following me?"

"Who else would it be?"

"How did you know I had left the hospital?"

"I knew you might do something like this, so I was watching your room and sure enough I saw you sneak your way out of the hospital without anyone the wiser. Unfortunately, you were just a bit too elusive for me to keep up with you. I'm lucky I came to this conclusion, or I may have had to call in help."

"I'm a grown man, Jason. I can take care of myself."

"I'm confident that you can, but you're injured Michael and that's a liability. For the sanities of those you love, can you please wait to do this again until after the doctors clear you? I was out of my mind with worry."

Michael smiled and nodded, pulling Jason in for a one armed hug. "I guess we should probably get headed back, shouldn't we?"

"What do you think?" Jason asked, his eyebrow raised as Michael got into his car.

Minutes later, they were pulling into the parking garage just as Carly and Sonny were exiting a large black SUV.

"Michael, honey, what are you doing out of your room? Did the doctors clear you? I swear…"

"I went to talk to Ric. I was getting restless in my room and left."

"Without telling anyone?" Carly asked as they walked to the elevator.

"I was trying not to bring much attention in myself. If I had, they wouldn't have let me leave. Unfortunately, Jason was watching."

"You let him leave?" Sonny asked.

"I had a feeling that if I stopped him, he would wait until a different opportunity presented itself and then maybe I wouldn't be there to stop him. I tried to follow him, but he felt he was being followed and took elusive measures."

"Don't do that again." Carly warned, her emotion fierce, her eyes serious.

"I won't, and Jason's right. Besides, visiting Ric was actually quite enlightening. Detective West, Dante, and I think that something else is at play with him. You know how he is. He's not going to get his own hands dirty if he doesn't have to."

Carly nodded.

"It almost seemed like switching a light on and off. One minute he was raving, the next he was rational, then when I asked him more information about what had happened, he switched back to ranting and raving."

"What did you find out?" Sonny asked, as they made their way to Michael's hospital room.

As Michael takes his shoes off and eases himself into the bed, he fills the group in on what Ric said and lets them know his theory.

"I think that maybe something similar to what Helena did to Jason is what's happening here. It just might be a different type of conditioning."

Jason nodded, considering. "That actually does make sense, but who would want to do it. Helena, Faison, Jerry Jax, and Victor Cassadine are dead. They are the most equipped and motivated to do something for whatever reason. Does that mean we have a new enemy to deal with?'

"It would appear so." Sonny murmured and kneads his forehead. "Just when I thought things were going to settle down."

"Peace in Port Charles? That's actually pretty funny." Michael chuckled running his good hand through his hair.

"That it is." Kiki agreed from the doorway. She immediately went to Michael's side and held his hand tenderly. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better actually."

"I would hope so considering what you've already done today." Jason muttered.

Michael nudged Jason's leg with his foot.

Kiki's eyes darted to Michael's. "What does he mean? What happened?"

"I left the hospital to speak with Ric…and I may not have told anyone that I was going."

"Michael, what is wrong with you? Do you realize how hurt you could have potentially gotten? I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. Please promise me that you won't do something so reckless again."

"How about I promise that I'll tell you if I think something necessary might be reckless?" Michael countered softly, beseeching.

Kiki's lips turned up in a small smile and squeezed his hand. "Deal." She then leaned down and kissed him chastely.

"I think we can all agree that seeing Ric isn't an option until the doctors have cleared you." Sonny said definitively. "Though this new news troubles me. Who would want to do this to Ric and for what reason? I mean I get that Ric has enemies, we all know that, but who would want to use him to hurt others?"

Carly shook her head and leaned her forehead against her hands.

"Jason? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Elizabeth's timid voice came from the doorway.

Jason turned his head to the sound and smiled at the sight. "Of course. I'll be right back, Michael."

Michael nodded and Jason followed Elizabeth out.

Elizabeth was in between smiling and tears, and she was wringing her hands. Jason took both of her hands in his and she looked up at him.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Jason asked, his blue eyes troubled.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled. "I have the most extraordinary news."

"What would that be?"

"Well, you know how I've been worried about Lucky? How he hasn't been available to skype Aiden in a while?"

Jason nodded, not knowing where this was headed.

"Well it looks like he was actually kidnapped. He's fine now, as is Ethan thanks to Holly, Laura, Luke, Dillon, Lulu, and Tracy."

"So that's why Laura came back to town? To get the help of their loved ones?"

"Apparently, Holly showed up at their hotel room in British Columbia. Laura originally arrived with the orders to break up Luke and Tracy otherwise Lucky would pay the price. Of course, Tracy didn't take that sitting down and followed them to British Columbia where she got the truth. Lulu and Dillon were already there as Dillon had confronted Luke about hurting his mother so publically."

"So wait, they just came right out and told them before they told Tracy?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Apparently Dillon went after Laura for a brief moment, and Luke cracked and told him and Lulu everything."

"Okay, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Lucky and Ethan were being held by Frank Smith."

"Frank Smith? I thought that sly son of a bitch was dead." Jason said.

"Well he definitely is now. Apparently Lucky was coerced into working with him because a life was on the line."

"Whose life?" Jason asked, his interest piqued.

Elizabeth's smile grew wider. "Jake's."

Tears sprung into Jason's eyes and he shook his head vigorously. "No, that can't be right. Jake, my son, is dead. He died on the operating table. He gave Josslyn his kidney."

"Apparently not. We're looking into that as we speak, but Jason our little boy is alive."

"Have you seen him?" Jason asked. "If you haven't, this could all be some elaborate hoax…"

"No hoax, in fact, I do believe his check-up is over."

"He's healthy, nothing's wrong, Elizabeth." Patrick said, walking up to Elizabeth and Jason with little Jake grasping his hand.

Jason's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes raked over Jake. He looked into his eyes last and knew it was Jake. He had his eyes and he could recognize them anywhere.

Jason walked toward him and crouched down. "Jake? It's really you."

Jake smiled and eyed him speculatively. "I remember you."

Jason heard Elizabeth gasp beside him as she, too, crouched down. "Your face has changed…" she whispered to Jason. "He didn't recognize Lucky."

"Your eyes," Jake explained, holding his hand out to touch Jason's chest.

"Is it okay for me to hug you?" Jason asked, tears threatening to spill.

Jake nodded and Jason didn't hesitate to pull little Jake into his arms. "I love you, Jake."

"Who are you?"

Jason pulled back to look Jake in the eye. "Jake, I'm your father. My name is Jason."

"But Lucky said he was my dad." Jake asked.

"He's your dad, too." Jason admitted begrudgingly. Elizabeth put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"How?" Jason asked, his expression questioning.

"Lucky married your mommy when you were little and I wasn't in a good place. He became a second daddy for you."

Jake nodded. "I don't remember him."

Jason smiled. "Well I'm glad you remember me. I actually have some people who would love to see you. Would you mind meeting some new people?"

Jason deliberated and nodded warily.

"Well, I've got to make rounds," Patrick said and left the family to walk to Michael's hospital room.

Jason opened the door to Michael's room slowly.

"Jake, I've got to let them know that you're going to be coming in, so can you and mommy give me a quick moment."

Jake nodded again and Jason entered the room, keeping the door slightly ajar.

"So, what's going on?" Sonny asked.

"I just got the most amazing news." Jason admitted, a breathtaking smile lighting his features.

The group looked at him questioningly. "Keep an open mind, it's going to be a lot to take in. My son, Jake, is alive."

Carly gasped. "That can't be. Josslyn has his kidney."

"It's true, Carly. I've seen him. I've held him in my arms. My son's alive." Jason said and opened the door farther to allow Elizabeth and Jake to enter.

Tears sprung into Carly's eyes and Michael was starting to get a bit misty eyed as well.

"Oh my god," Carly said leaning down. "It really is you."

Jake eyed her warily and looked up at Jason. Jason smiled in encouragement. "Who are you?"

Carly chuckled. "I'm Carly, and this is Sonny, and the man over there in the bed is our son Michael. We've all missed you."

"Really?" Jake asked, looking around the room at the astonished people.

"You mean a lot to a lot of people, Jake." Elizabeth stage whispered. "A lot of people love you."

"Where is he?" Came the familiar voice of Monica Quartermaine as she rushed over to the hospital room.

"My dear Michael, are you alright?" Monica asked as she neared the hospital room. She had just found out that he had been shot as she had been on an extended vacation with David.

"I'm fine, Grandma, thank you, but I'm not the one you should be seeing right now."

"Then who?" Monica asked, glancing around the room. Her heart nearly broke when she saw little Jake standing next to Jason and Elizabeth.

Her breath hitched and tears spilled over her blue eyes. "Is-is that J-Jake?" she stuttered, unable to believe what her eyes were telling her.

Elizabeth tearfully nodded, walking Jake over to her. "It's a long story, one we can all talk about later, but what matters is that Jake is alive."

Jake looked at the older woman and recognitions sparked in his mind as he vaguely remembered meeting her here at the hospital, or what he assumed was the hospital.

"I remember you, too, but I don't know who you are."

Monica chuckled. "I'm your grandmother, dear child. Can I hug you?"

After more careful deliberation, Jake walked into her waiting arms and hugged her torso. Monica kissed his head as she hugged him back. She stayed in her crouched position and delicately put her hands over Jake's ears.

"Where was he?" Monica whispered.

All eyes pointed to Elizabeth who quickly answered. "Lucky found her on Cassadine Island."

"What?" Jason seethed. "I thought that the old bitch was dead."

"Jason," Monica chided.

Jason shook his head. "Helena's dead and Faison's dead. Who else would want to keep him on Cassadine Island?"

"Perhaps another Cassadine?" Monica mused. "Cryogenics seem to be popular in that family."

"Robin performed examinations on hers, Faison's, and Jerry Jax's corpses, and there was no way they could come back." Elizabeth countered. "We've also talked since that revelation, and according to lab results, they were the real people. Not clones or whatever else they could have come up with."

Monica shook her head and took her hands away from Jake's ears.

"Jake honey, do you remember anything about the island you were staying on before you were brought here?" Elizabeth asked, holding her son's hand, rubbing soothing circles across the back of it.

"I remember there was this old lady that would sometimes visit me with this old man with long grey hair. I haven't seen them in a while. I had someone watching me at all times, but I could do almost anything I wanted. I had a teacher, there, too."

"So at least he wasn't missing out on schooling." Michael mused.

"That has to be Helena and Faison." Carly murmured.

"There was this dark haired man, there, too. He had light eyes, like your shirt." Jake said pointing to the light grey t-shirt that Jason was wearing.

"So we have a mystery guy." Sonny mused, rubbing his hand against his chin.

"Jake, did he ever say his name?" Jason asked, crouching down to meet him at eye level.

Jake's brow furrowed as he attempted to recall the name of the man. "I think he said his name was James. That's all I can remember."

Jason glanced at those around him and everybody shook their head. No one had heard of a James, but it could be an alias. One thing was for certain, Jake's safety was a priority as well as the safeties of everyone else.

"Jake, honey, we're going to go home. Is that alright?" Elizabeth asked, glancing down at her son.

Jake smiled, nodded, and followed Elizabeth out the door.

"Well that was surreal." Carly commented when the two were gone.

"And apparently we have a new enemy to deal with." Michael added, running his good hand through his hair.

"You need to focus on getting better." Carly commanded. Michael smirked and decided not to protest her concern.

Carly patted Michael's arm and the group launched into a story about one of the other foes they had faced, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

(A/N: For ease of writing and understanding, I'm going to have the next section of the story be POV based. As you know, this isn't my typical writing style. Because Gideon is a new character, having insight on his own private feelings and thoughts would be crucial. After this, I will make sure to provide advanced warning of future use of this writing style.)

Gideon POV

"So you've regained your memory have you?" Gideon mused to himself as he discreetly. "Well done, Mr. Morgan. Helena would be pleased."

"Can I help you?" A strangely familiar dark-haired woman asked, walking up to him.

Gideon shook his head to escape his reverie and gave her an easy smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just waiting for someone."

The familiar woman's brown eyes looked at him speculatively and he could almost hear the wheels churning in her pretty little head.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I've had the chance to introduce myself. Gideon Tate. And you are?" Gideon asked, holding out his tanned, muscled, hand.

The woman offered him a smile of her own and he had to admit she was quite beautiful when she smiled. "Samantha Morgan." She answered, holding out her own olive-toned hand. "Who are you waiting for? Perhaps I know them."

So, this was Jason's wife. Well, it looked like that marriage was under turmoil given the fact that Jason had so obviously chosen the other woman in his life. Perhaps this was something he would be able to use to his advantage. Now that Morgan had had his chip removed, there was no way to utilize the conditioning.

"If only the testing with Lansing had yielded more results. Perhaps another try could yield a more desirable outcome, and then he could test his theory out on Jason. Bring to life the dream that had Helena had lost upon her death." Gideon thought to himself as he examined the woman in front of him.

"I'm afraid you've caught me in a lie. I work here."

"Really? I've never seen you around here." Sam asked, leaning her back against the wall.

"I just transferred from Long Island. I'm actually a neurosurgeon, not that you were wondering."

"Interesting, my ex, Dr. Patrick Drake, is a neurosurgeon as well."

"Drake works here? Intriguing."

"You know him."

"We met in college. I haven't seen him in years."

Knowing that this woman dated Drake suddenly made her much more appealing. Given my busyness, I hadn't had the time to give Drake a thought. We were roommates in college and I thought we were friends until I found him in bed with my girlfriend of over two years. Thankfully, he didn't see me.

If he doesn't know that I know, he won't see me coming.

"Were you close?"

"College roommates, actually." I say. Starting off with the truth might just be the best way to go. "Now that I've met you, I'd like to hear more about you. There's not much to say about me."

Sam shook his head. "I'm sure that's not true."

She's right. It's not. There's a lot about me that she doesn't and shouldn't know. Despite my intentions, I'm actually finding myself interested in what this woman has to say.

I laugh to lighten the mood. "I'm quite serious, Samantha. Please tell me more about yourself."

Sam giggles. "Sam actually. Not much to say about me either. My recently presumed dead husband is alive, but we are separated as he is in love with someone else. I recently broke up with my boyfriend. I have my son, Danny, of whom my husband, Jason, is the father."

"Not to be crude but I can't say I'm sorry to hear about you and your husband's separation."

"Oh?" Sam asked, looking affronted.

"Because if you weren't I wouldn't be able to ask you out to dinner tonight."

Sam's smile grew wider and she shook her head as she chuckled. "I'm flattered, Gideon. Truly I am. I'm afraid I can't take you up on your offer."

I'm confused. Didn't she just say that she and her husband were separated? Is she still hung up on Drake? He always did have a way with the ladies.

"Is it something I said?"

"It's just that I just got out of a relationship."

"We could always go out as friends. No pressure." I propose. This woman is really starting to pique my interest.

I can see her deliberate it and I take the smile that comes across her face as a good sign.

"Yeah, I think we can do that." Sam finally answers. She then pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes something down. "Here's my number. Call me or text me when you want to set something up."

I smile back at her and tear off part of the paper and give her the same information.

"I'll be seeing you, Ms. Morgan," I say and walk away, my black, Italian leather loafers clicking against the floor as I walk away from the ever mysterious Ms. Morgan.

"Alright, score one for Gideon Tate Cassadine." Gideon says to himself as he strides around the corner.

END OF GIDEON POV

Sam watched Gideon as he walked away and smiled to herself. That was certainly strange. Even stranger that he happened to know Patrick. She was here to pick up Danny's most recent test results.

As Sam rounded the corner, moving toward a nearby bench she saw Elizabeth walking away with a blonde haired little boy. Curious, she called out to her.

"Elizabeth?" Sam asked as she approached the two.

Elizabeth turned around. "Sam. What are you doing here?"

Sam couldn't form an answer, though, as her eyes happened upon Jake, who last she had heard was deceased.

"Elizabeth, is that…?"

Elizabeth looked down with pride and hugged Jake closer to her. "It is. Jake, this is daddy's friend Sam."

Sam stiffened at the introduction. Jason's friend? She was his wife, the divorce hadn't even started yet. She decided now wasn't the time or place to discuss it, though.

Elizabeth seemed to sense Sam's unease. "I don't want to confuse him. This seems to be easiest." Elizabeth explained in a whisper.

Sam's unease waned slightly as she understood. "Have you told him about Danny?"

"Not yet. Lucky just came back with him this morning."

"Did Lucky know?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No, of course not." Elizabeth answered. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure," Sam said and listened as Elizabeth explained everything that had happened.

"Amazing, the old witch can still make our lives hell even from the dead."

"We actually think she may have had yet another accomplice."

"Who now?" Sam asked, exasperated. "I swear she lived on causing others misery."

"The queen of the damned surely did have a knack for it." Elizabeth agreed. "Well, we must be going. It was good to see you, Sam."

"You, too." Sam said, standing and making her way to Silas's office.

"Knock, knock." Sam said with a grin as she walked through his open door.

Silas looked up. "Sam, you're here for Danny's test results?"

Sam nodded. Silas retrieved the results from his desk and handed them to her.

"It's good news. No sign of cancer. Danny's perfectly healthy."

Sam visibly relaxed and hugged him quickly. "Thank you, Silas."

He hugged her back and then released her. "It's a pleasure Sam, really."

"Well, as always, thank you. I have to get back to Danny."

"Go, go. Until next time."

"Until next time." Sam said walking out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello lovely readers. Good news, my writing inspiration has returned. As a result, I hope to provide more chapters more frequently with higher word counts. Thank you for all of the support, it was much needed and much appreciated. Please, please review as I love to hear your opinions on the story thus far. Happy reading. **

**-Jess**

"Knock, knock." Robin said, walking into Patrick's office.

Patrick smiled at the sight of her. "Robin, what are you doing here?"

Robin chuckled. "Not exactly the response I was hoping for."

Patrick shook his head. "I'm always happy to see you, I'm just surprised that you're here."

"Why wouldn't I visit you?" Robin asked as she closed the blinds on his windows and locked the door.

"To prevent future suspicion?" Patrick offered as he watched Robin's ministrations.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here." Robin said, her eyebrow raised as she pressed both of her hands on to the edge of desk and leaned forward.

Patrick pushed his chair back and stood, putting his hands on his hips, pushing his white coat back. "I do believe I do."

"Really?" Robin asked, biting her lip as she turned around to look at Patrick straight on as he rounded the corner of his desk.

He leaned toward her, pushing her more into the desk. He pressed his hands against the desk on either side of her, bracing her in.

Patrick's eyes bored into Robin's as he watched her. "Are you expected anywhere?" he asked as he moved his hand to grasp her ass, pushing her against his stone hard erection which was threatening the seams of his scrubs.

"Not anymore," Robin responded breathlessly, much to her embarrassment. Boldly, she moved her hand to take hold of his member.

Patrick groaned and whirled her around and pushed her against the wall. His lips suckled against her neck as he moved up to her mouth.

Robin moaned as he sucked on her pulse point, her hands fisting in his hair. "Patrick," she whispered.

Patrick's lips attacked hers, his tongue invading her mouth and twisting with hers. Robin grasped the edge of his pants and the inseam of his boxers and pulled them down eagerly. Patrick's cock sprung free and pressed against her thigh.

"Dr. Scorpio, I do believe you're a bit overdressed," Patrick whispered to her huskily as he pushed up her top to suck on her nipple.

"Patrick," Robin moaned as his hand traveled up her skirt to pull down her soaked panties.

"It looks like you're ready." Patrick murmured against her heated skin as he pulled a condom out of his coat pocket and ripped the foil wrapper off with his teeth.

Patrick hurriedly slid the latex over his cock and took no hesitation in slamming into Robin.

Robin gasped as he filled her so fully. "Patrick, yes," she whispered, her arms grasping his shoulders as he pumped into her.

"Robin," he groaned. "Come on baby, come for me."

Robin closed her eyes at the intensity of the sensation. "My god, Patrick harder please." She begged as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

"I love you, Robin." Patrick whispered in her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe, causing her to shiver.

Robin's head bent back in a wordless, soundless cry as Patrick's words went straight to her core, causing her to orgasm gloriously around him.

Riding out Robin's orgasm, Patrick came to his own and stumbled the pair onto his nearby office chair.

Robin looked into Patrick's eyes and wiped some of the hair off his forehead. "My god, that was…"

"I know," Patrick said with a grin, pressing his lips to her neck. "That was better than I dreamed it would be."

Robin giggled and rested her head against Patrick's chest, his arms constricting around her. "Same for me. I love you, too Patrick, by the way."

Robin's words resonated to Patrick's cock and both of them felt as he began to get hard again.

"Already?" Robin asked, her eyebrow cocked.

Patrick's grin grew wider. "What can I say? Give me one moment, though." Patrick said as he helped her off and put on a new condom after throwing the used on in to the nearby trash bin.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was standing at the nurse's station, updating patient files.

"Nurse Weber to room 34A, Nurse Weber to room 34A." Elizabeth quickly closed the windows she was working on and made her way down to the hospital room.

She was just getting near the room when suddenly a hand reached out of nearby supply closet and yanked her inside.

Elizabeth struggled until she saw the grin on Jason's face as he locked the door behind her.

"Was that you?" Elizabeth asked, a grin forming on her face as well.

Jason's eyes twinkled. "What do you think? Now, nurse Weber. I do recall something you did for me this morning…" he began as his lips started a path from the bottom of her ear to her collar bone.

Elizabeth moaned, her hands fisting in Jason's hair. "I had to go, Jase."

"Oh I know," he acknowledged mischievously. "However, what kind of man would I be if I didn't do the same for you?"

Elizabeth's pupils dilated as she realized what he was referencing. She pulled his face up to hers and crushed her lips to his.

A groan built low in Jason's chest as he grabbed her by the hips and pressed her forcefully against the door, grinding his growing erection into her waiting hips.

Elizabeth pushed his dark grey leather jacket off of him and quickly undid the buttons of his black button down shirt. Jason shimmied his shoulders and the fabric fell to the floor. Elizabeth ran her hands over Jason's muscled torso.

Jason's tongue invaded her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance with Jason winning quickly. His hands moved under her top and grasped against the skin there.

Elizabeth pulled away with a salacious look in her eye and quickly pulled the shirt over her head discarding it behind her. She then moved to remove Jason's belt and giggled to herself as she saw Jason's erection straining against the seams of his dark wash jeans.

Jason halted her movements, winked at her, and pulled down his boxers and jeans with one hand, his erection pressing against her thigh.

Neither of them was prepared for what happened next. Before they could react, the door to the supply closet opened to an irritated Epiphany.

"Really? What is it with today? First I catch Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio-Drake in his office and now the two of you."  
Elizabeth hid behind Jason as he scrambled to pull his pants back up.

"Nurse Weber, I expect you back out here soon, and Jason, I must say I'm impressed." Epiphany said, shutting the door. The pair could hear her chuckling as she walked away.

Elizabeth was dressed in seconds while Jason deftly buttoned his shirt back up and pulled his jacket on.

"So close," he murmured, pressing her against the shut door. "I must say, I do hope we can continue this soon."

"I do, too," she said, kissing him quickly. "I love you, Jason."

"Love you, too," Jason said as she was exiting the closet. Before she could get all the way out, he gave her a pat on the ass and watched as she jumped.

As he passed her he winked.

He was still thinking about how to surprise Elizabeth later on when he accidentally bumped into Robin who looked a bit shaken.

Jason steadied her. "Robin are you alright?"

Robin looked up at him and he realized she wasn't shaken, she was chagrined. He recalled what Elizabeth had said about catching her and Patrick.

"Jason, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I was here to see Michael earlier, and you didn't answer my question." He pressed even though he knew what the answer would be.

Robin smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine, Jason, I just had a bit of a surprise."

Jason chuckled. "I heard. Epiphany caught Liz and I back in one of the supply closets."

Robin's cheeks reddened, but she laughed along with him. "I swear she's got a sixth sense for it."

"I most certainly do." Epiphany said, striding past them with a smile on her face. "It's a good thing none of you have a sense for it, or you would have caught me and Milo." Epiphany walked away giggling as the pair watched after her in shock.

"Did she just say…?" Jason asked and stopped when he saw Milo walking up in the direction Epiphany had just come.

"Hey Jason, Robin." Milo said, striding past them, with a bounce in his step.

When he was out of view, the pair laughed so hard, tears came out of the eyes.

"Well it was good seeing you, Robin. I've got to get back to Michael."

"And I have a hospital to run." Robin said and gave him a quick hug before walking off.

Meanwhile, Gideon was making reservations at the metro court for his dinner tonight with Sam. Upon his completion of the call, he smiled to himself and rubbed his hands through his black, wavy hair.

"Oh Sam, if only you know how much of an impression you've already made." Gideon mused to himself. Her eyes, so expressive yet so mysterious at the same time intrigued him beyond belief.

Gideon glanced at himself in the mirror and in the risk of sounding vain, he had to admit he looked good. He was wearing a full black suit. Black Italian loafers, black Armani suit complete with black vest, shirt, and time and he was wearing the platinum diamond Rolex that Helena had gifted him before he died.

He smiled when his phone buzzed. A text from Sam.

**S: Hey Gideon, do I meet you or do you meet me?**

Gideon shook his head and smiled and responded.

**G: I'll pick you up. I've made reservations. Mind telling me where to go?**

Sam sent Gideon her address and he quickly saved it to his phone for future reference.

**G: How does thirty minutes sound? **

**S: Doable. I'll see you then. :) **

Gideon put his phone away and grabbed the grey fedora on his way out of the hotel room that he was currently staying in.

Gideon strides down the hallway and down to the elevator which quickly takes him into the lobby. He can feel the stares of women around him. Gideon laughs to himself.

It's just a pretty face, ladies. Besides, I only have eyes for one woman tonight.

Gideon walked out the door and signaled to the limo driver waiting for him.

"Mr. Tate?" The driver checked.

Gideon nodded. "We are meeting my date at this address in about twenty five minutes." Gideon says handing him the address. "Do you mind if we make a few stops before we make it there."

"Of course. Lead the way." The driver answers.

Twenty minutes later, Gideon gets back in the limo and looks around him. Flowers, champagne, and if the night goes well a beautiful diamond necklace, and if not tonight, another time.

When Gideon pulled up to the penthouse, his breath caught when he saw Sam make her way out of the building. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue evening gown, and her hair was waved and fell about her face perfectly. Her mouth broke into a breathtaking smile when he rolled down the window.

"You really go all out, don't you?" Sam asked as Gideon got out of the car and held the door open for her.

"I most certainly do, for a beautiful woman." Gideon said, saying the last part too low for her to hear.

"Champagne, too?" Sam asked when Gideon rejoined her in the backseat.

"We can go," Gideon let the driver know before turning his attention back to Sam. "I also have these for you." Gideon said before pulling out a dozen red roses.

Sam's face reddened. "You do this for all your friends?"

"Only the ones I like." Gideon said with a charming smile. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Sam's head ducked and on instinct, Gideon lifted her chin up with his index finger. "Please, don't hide from me. You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself. What is that…Armani?" Sam asked, impressed, touching him on the arm.

"It is," Gideon answered. "My grandmother taught me from a young age that you dress to impress."

"She sounds very…"

"Intimidating?"

"I was going to say classy, but whatever you want." Sam said with a giggle.

"Oh Sam, you'll sound find out that I get everything I want," Gideon thought to himself.

"I do believe we've arrived." Gideon said, drawing Sam's attention to their new location.

"Very nice," Sam said approvingly, starting to open her door. Gideon reached across her to halt her movements.

"Please, let me." Gideon said, fully aware of the fact that his lips were just inches from hers.

From the way that Sam's breathing sped up, he could tell she was aware of it, too. Gideon quickly got out of the limo and moved around to open her door for her.

"After you, miss Morgan." Gideon said with a flourish of his hand.

Sam got out of the car and took Gideon's waiting hand. When they walked in, all eyes were on them.

"It's so weird, all the attention." Sam whispered to Gideon as they made their way to the elevator.

"You look stunning tonight, Sam, I'd be surprised if no one noticed." Gideon said as they watched the doors closed.

"I think the women were actually looking at you." Sam said with a nervous giggle.

Gideon shakes his head. If only she knew that he only had eyes for her tonight. "It's just a pretty face, Sam."

"From what I can tell, you're pretty on the inside, too." She said touching his arm as the elevator doors opened.

"Can I help you?" asked a nearby employee.

"Reservations for Tate?" Gideon asked.

"Right this way. We've been expecting you." The employee said, leading them to the table on the terrace.

When the waiter left them alone at their table, Gideon visibly relaxed.

"So, I'm pretty sure you don't do this for just any friend. Why me?" Sam asked, her eyebrow raised.

Gideon smiled and chuckled to himself and reached across the table to take hold of her hand. "Are you having a good time, Sam?"

"Yes, of course."

"I said we could go out as friends, but I find you interesting. You're beautiful. You're mysterious. I figured if I could impress you, you would reconsider."

Sam sat back and eyed him speculatively. While she was still getting over Jason, she knew that he was with Elizabeth. Gideon was interesting, he was different, and he was new.

"Well you succeeded."

"Really?" Gideon asked, doing a mental back flip.

Sam nodded with a growing smile. "I'm ready to see where this goes. I'm not taking you up on this because of how much you've impressed me, which you have. I'm willing to take a chance because of your personality."

Gideon grinned at her and placed his other hand on hers. "I'm so very glad that you've reconsidered your earlier judgment. Waiter, I think we need a round of champagne."

Sam laughed and nodded holding out her glass.

An hour later, they were on their fourth glass of champagne and just dipping into their desserts.

"Oh my god, this is so good." Sam said, her eyes popping as she took a bite of the tiramisu she had ordered.

"Really? Do you mind if I have a taste?" Gideon asked, raising his eyebrow.

Sam boldly sliced a portion of the cake off with her fork and offered it to Gideon who closed his lips around the fork and as he pulled back winked at her.

"Hmm, I can see why you like it." Gideon said, raking his tongue over his bottom lip to retrieve some smeared chocolate.

Without warning, Sam reached across the table and grabbed Gideon by the lapels of his tuxedo and crushed her lips to his.

Sam leaned back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over…"

Sam's thought was interrupted when Gideon grabbed her face and pulled her lips against his for another heart aching kiss.

Gideon only released her to stand up and come to her side of the table.

"That was…" Gideon whispered, his forehead against hers.

"Yeah," Sam said, agreeing.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Gideon asked, gesturing with his head.

Sam eyed him for a moment, pursed her lips, and nodded. "Why not? Let's seize the day as they say."

Gideon put his arm around her waist as they walked to the elevator and they could literally feel the eyes on them, except this time there was a few sets that they weren't expecting.

As soon as they got into the elevator, Gideon had Sam up against the wall, his lips exploring the length of her neck.

"Oh Sam, if only you knew how much I wanted this." Gideon thought to himself as he felt Sam tangle her fingers in his wavy hair.

They fumbled out of the elevator when they reached Gideon's floor.

"Were you expecting this to happen?" Sam asked between kisses somewhat breathlessly.

"I didn't know what to expect. I just happen to be staying here." Gideon answered, quickly opening the door.

He shut it with his foot and watched as Sam looked around. "Can I offer you anything?" Gideon asked, watching her movements. "I wouldn't want to be a bad host. My grandmother would have my ass."

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, Gideon. I just want you."

Sam's words resonated straight to Gideon's growing erection that he was doing his best to hide. Sam moved closer to him.

Gideon repeated her movements and in one bold move, he grabbed her hips and bucked her against his body.

Sam gasped, but then wrapped one of her hand into Gideon's hair, pulling him closer to her. With the other hand, she started to push off his jacket.

Gideon shimmied his shoulders to shrug it off, and moved his lips to Sam's neck when she moved her hands to the buttons of his vest. Gideon backed up and helped her with the buttons of his vest and then with the buttons of his shirt.

Sam yanked the fabric out from under his pants and began working on his belt. Gideon groaned at the contact her hands made with his chest as she ran them over the muscles of his torso.

"My god, Gideon, you're perfect." Sam murmured.

Gideon chuckled to himself. "Far from it."

Sam eyed him salaciously and shook her head as she finally got his belt loose.

"I do believe you're a bit overdressed, Miss Morgan." Gideon whispered huskily in her ear and turned her around in front of him.

Gideon ran his hands along her sides before returning them to the zipper at the back of her dress.

Excruciatingly slowly, Gideon unzipped the zipper down the length of her back and watched as it slipped over her body and to the floor.

Gideon turned Sam back around and saw Sam's eyes dark and watching him. He stared back and reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

Upon the releasing click of the bra, Sam's breasts tumbled free and Gideon gazed at them before placing his hands on them and squeezing.

Sam's head tilted back as she moaned. He ran his hardened thumbs over her elongating nipples, and pulled her forward by the seams of her panties.

Gideon took one hand to move the hair from her neck, and suckled there, creating a path from her ear to her collar bone.

"Gideon, please." Sam gasped, starting to unbutton his pants.

Gideon pulled back and winked at her. "You only needed to ask." Gideon asked before deftly pulling both his pants and his boxers down.

Sam's eyes widened when she saw just how large Gideon's cock really was. "Do you still want to do this?" Gideon asked, stepping forward, removing his feet from his pants and boxers.

Sam raised his eyebrows at him. "Absolutely," she whispered huskily, removing her panties just as slowly as he had removed her dress.

Gideon grabbed a remote behind her and pressed a button and suddenly the most beautiful romantic music was playing around them.

Gideon's eyes were only for her as he placed his hands on her hips, his erection pressing against her thigh. He slowly walked her back so that the back of Sam's knees hit the edge of the bed.

Gideon's lips crushed against hers as they both fell back against the satin duvet.

Sam pulled back and pulled herself up the bed so that her head rested against the pillows. Gideon quickly followed and his lips pressed against hers once more.

Gideon held his weight above her, but could feel ever line of his body touch every line of hers. He lifted his hips so that his tip was leveled at her entrance.

Gideon asked her with his eyes one more time. Sam eyed him salaciously and lifted her hips to rub against his tip.

Gideon groaned and without warning, thrusted into her, filling her completely.

Sam gasped and gripped his shoulders. Gideon's groan grew more pronounced as he felt her walls constrict around him.

Slowly, Gideon began to move. Sam wrapped her legs around Gideon's waist and matched him thrust for thrust.

"Oh god, Gideon, faster, harder."

Gideon grunted and thrusted harder, moving one hand to grip the headboard behind Sam's head.

With one final full thrust, he felt Sam's walls constrict around him like a vice as she came around him. The clenching around his hard, massive cock caused him to lose control and he found himself reaching a glorious climax shortly after her.

Gideon pulled out and rolled off to Sam's side.

Sam moved over to rest her head on Gideon's chest and smiled when Gideon kissed her temple, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you, Sam." Gideon said breathlessly. Good god, he hadn't been expecting it to be that good.

"Oh, please, it was my pleasure, Gideon." Sam said with a chuckle, kissing his chest. Sam felt Gideon's answering chuckle rumble through his chest.

"As it was mine." Gideon said, resting his head atop hers. His light grey eyes were alight with satisfaction and when he looked down once more, his beautiful lover had found sleep.

Meanwhile, Jason and Carly were discussing Sam's date.

"So you've never met him? Do you even know who he is?"

Jason shook his head and clasped his hands in front of him and leaned his one side against the bar. "No, but then again I can't expect Sam to tell me about every guy she just so happens to think about dating."

"It would appear that she and this man are doing more than simply dating."

Jason shook his head. "Honestly Carly, Sam can do whatever she wants. I'm with Elizabeth. It's not like I expected her to simply pine over me for the rest of our lives."

Carly chuckled. "I know you better than that Jason. Sam was and is your wife, no matter what relationship you have with Elizabeth. Of course it's going to be strange see be intimate or romantic with other men."

"I don't have a problem with it, but you are right, it's a bit strange."

"Now you know how Sam feels every time she sees you and Elizabeth. I felt the same way when I saw Sonny with other women."

"But you guys had broken up and been with other people."

"And he felt the same when he saw me with other men, I'm sure."

Jason nodded, recalling a memory. "That I can confirm. As long as Danny is safe, and this guy poses no threat to her or his safety, I'm fine with it."

Carly nodded agreeably. "I felt the same way when it comes to my children."

"Do you really think they're up there having sex?" Jason asked.

Carly laughed out loud. "Are you really asking me that?

Jason laughed with her and shook his head. "Wow, I guess I am. I wouldn't be surprised. Sam is beautiful, and the guy seems…"

"Hot…sexy…a great body." Carly mused, resting her head on her hand.

Jason shooed her. "And I'm not? Don't answer that. Aren't you with Sonny?"

"You are, and just because I'm with Sonny doesn't mean I can't admire the views of other men. I love Sonny."

"Anyway, different topic please. I really would rather not have the image of my wife screwing another guy in my head."

Carly shook her head. "Think of how Sam feels."

Jason groaned and put his head in his hands. "I know, but I love Elizabeth, and Sam getting hurt is unavoidable. So, who do you think this new guy is?"

"How is this a new topic?"

"It's better than the alternative. Did you get his name?"

"No, but I think I have his receipt. Aha, his name is Gideon Tate."

Jason nodded. "Okay it's not the 'James' character that Jake mentioned."

Carly's brow furrowed as she considered the options presented. "Not necessarily. He's new in town, really new. The name here could be an alias."

Jason groaned again and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Or he could just be a guy."

"Think about it. He shows up around the time that Lucky brings Jake back."

"I'll look into it." Jason promised and checked his watch. "And I must be going. Elizabeth's going to be off work soon and I have a surprise planned for her."

"Oh yeah, I heard about your little run in with Epiphany."

Jason did a double take. "How did you find about that?"

"I heard Epiphany mention it to Milo over lunch earlier. I have to say I had a good laugh over that one."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Trust me, it was anything but funny. It was extremely awkward. Elizabeth and I were just about to, you know, and then all of a sudden Epiphany bursts the door open. The worst part was that she said she was impressed by my you know."

Carly coughed up the sip of the martini she had started to drink. Carly was laughing so hard, tears were falling from her eyes. "My god, Jason, I thought it was funny before, but this takes it over the top.

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was you. Apparently love was in the air at the hospital. She caught Robin and Patrick in Patrick's office."

Carly's laughing transitioned into coughing as she tried to rid the image from her mind. "That is not something I needed to know."

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Anyway, I must be going. Good luck getting that image out of your mind."

"Not funny," Carly called after him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again readers. Thank you so much to those of you have continued to follow this story. Enjoy this next chapter. It should answer some unanswered questions. Suggestions are welcome. Reviews are definitely wanted. Even if its just a word or sentence. Again, thank you all. Its you, the readers, that keep this story going, so thanks again.**

**-Jess**

The next morning Sam had just left and Gideon was pacing the room.

"My god, what would grandmother say?" Gideon asked himself, running his hands through his hair. "Having sex with the daughter of her husband's love child. Thank god we aren't related otherwise this would be extremely awkward."

Gideon felt his phone buzz in his pocket and took it out. He smiled at the number.

"Mother, what a coincidence it is that you've called. I was just thinking about you."

Gideon heard his mother laugh over the phone. "I hope good things."

"Always." Gideon answered, sitting down one of the chairs, turning on the television in front of him. "Not that I mind, but why did you call?"

"I'm assuming you've heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That your grandmother, Helena is dead."

Gideon shook his head. "Mother, that's hardly old news. She's been dead for a couple months."

"It's just I hadn't heard from you for a while, since you were off at your grandmother's island. Anyway, that's not the only reason I've called you."

"Oh?"

"Your father wishes to contact you."

Gideon groaned and tilted his head back. "Did he tell you why he wanted to get in contact with me?"

"I think his mother's death has hit him hard."

"Oh…who would have thought that Alistair James would be sentimental?" Gideon said with a harsh chuckle.

"Gideon, you know your father loved his mother. She did raise him you know."

"Until Grandpa Richard poisoned him against grandmother."

"In his defense, Helena wasn't very kind to him when she found out that he was trying to take him away from her."

"He had no right to try. I have no respect for him. He kidnapped dad and poisoned him against grandmother and grandmother wasn't even aware that he had had me until grandfather died."

"I was there, Gideon, I know what happened. I'm just saying that your grandmother wasn't the best person."

"Mother, we've had this discussion before. Despite some of the terrible things grandmother did, she did love her family."

"Sometimes she did the wrong things with that love." Lucia, Gideon's mother, reminded him. "Your father wants to make amends. He knows what he did was wrong. You're lucky that you got to know Helena while she was still alive."

"That I was," Gideon said, recalling fond memories of Helena teaching him to dance, teaching him the family history. "And now I'm continuing her legacy."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucia asked, concerned.

"Grandmother had a couple pet projects before she died. I wouldn't want to see her efforts go to waste."

"Some of her 'pet projects' as you prefer to call them, aren't exactly legal, you realize that right?"

Gideon chuckled. "I promise, mother, I'm not doing anything that I will regret. I've met a woman since I moved to Port Charles, by the way."

"At the hospital? I recall a conversation we had about you transferring."

"As a matter of fact yes, but she doesn't work there. It's kind of funny, actually. I think grandmother would be proud. She's beautiful, smart, and she's her deceased husband's love child's daughter."

The silence that passed after he said that was eerie and then Lucia sighed.

"Gideon, please tell me that that was some horrible joke."

"Mother, I thought you would be happy."

"Happy? Happy that my son is being incestuous with his cousin?"

Gideon chuckled to himself and shook his head. "She's not my cousin mother. Helena isn't related to this woman. Mikos is the one who had the affair, and as a result had Alexis, Sam's mother. I'm Helena's child with another man. No relation whatsoever as Helena had me after Mikos had died."

"It just seems so…"

"Taboo?" Lucia offered with a tentative giggle of her own. "Now that you've explained it to me, I can be a bit more optimistic about it. So, tell me more about this girl. It's about time, Gideon."

"She has the most expressive, beautiful brown eyes, but they are also so mysterious at the same time. Her hair, is a beautiful dark chocolate color that tumbles off of her head in waves and she has perfect skin and an amazing smile."

"It sounds like this girl has made an impression." Lucia observed.

"She most certainly has. We just had our first date last night."

"Really? After one date, you're taken with this girl?"

"I hope to have many more dates." Gideon said, looking at the picture of her on his phone.

"Well, I'm happy to hear that you're finding your new city to your liking. I will have to come visit you soon. Please, at least think about speaking to your father."

"It seems like I won't have a choice in the matter. He's calling. Did you give him my number?"

"Guilty," Lucia chuckled. "Don't be angry with me, darling. Good luck." She said and hung up before he could respond.

Gideon stared at his phone which continued to buzz and after a second's deliberation, decided to accept the call.

"Alistair. What can I do for you?" Gideon asked, his voice taking on the cold tone he reserved especially for his father.

"Gideon, how are you son?" Alistair asked, his voice warm.

"Fine. Why'd you want to talk to me?"

Alistair sighed. "I wanted to offer my condolences over the death of your grandmother."

"Funny, she died months ago, and she's your mother. You could at least acknowledge that."

"I've been busy with other things. I only just recently found out, and you know how I feel about Helena."

"How do you even know that what grandfather said was true? He could have just been bitter."

"Tell that to Kristen Bergman."

"Who?"

"Your beloved grandmother sliced her throat open in front of her daughter."

"That can't be true. Grandmother wasn't that cruel. Who the hell is Kristen Bergman?"

"Kristen Bergman is a woman that Helena's first husband, Mikos, had an affair with yielding the births of two bastard daughters, Alexis and Kristina."

"Oh, that's her name. I never knew." Gideon said. "You know how I feel as well, so any preaching to the contrary is a waste of time."

Alistair sighed. "I loved my mother, Gideon, please believe that, but when my father exposed her for the vile, evil…I digress. Anyway, my opinion changed. I loved her but I can't respect her."

"Is that the only reason you called? Otherwise, I need to get to the hospital."

"Oh, I heard that you had transferred. Where to, may I ask?"

"Port Charles." Gideon said before ending the call and stretching his hands out. He shook his head and got up off the chair.

Minutes later, he was sliding his black scrubs shirt on and fluffing his hair as he looked into the mirror at his reflection.

"Alright."

At the hospital, Robin was looking through the file she had recently received on a Dr. Gideon James Tate. She drummed her pen against her desk as she flipped through the file. He had done well at the other hospitals he was working for, and actually had a brief residency in Greece. His transfer from his last hospital was abrupt, but based on the good record, Robin was happy to have yet another talented doctor on her staff.

Robin heard a timid knock at her door and looked up, shutting the file. "Come in."

Gideon walked through the door, his white lab coat draped neatly over his muscular frame. "Dr. Scorpio-Drake. It's a pleasure to meet you." Gideon said with a flash of white teeth as he presented his hand in front of him.

Robin stood and reached across her desk to shake his hand. "Dr. Tate, I've read so much about you. I can't wait to see how well you do here."

"I look forward to it. Please, call me Gideon." Gideon said with a modest chuckle, shaking her hand firmly. "I noticed your surname is Drake?"

Robin smiled. "It is. My husband, Patrick Drake, he's actually a doctor here."

"I've heard." Gideon smiled back. "I knew him in college. It's been years."

Robin's smile faltered slightly, but she quickly regained her composure. The last time someone from Patrick's college days had barged into their life, they turned out to be a completely deranged psychopath.

Gideon noticed and went to quick alleviate her fears. "Trust me, I'm not Lisa Niles."

Robin was shocked that Gideon knew about Lisa. "You know about Lisa?"

Gideon chuckled. "Sure, Patrick dated her until he broke her heart. I read that she made your lives hell in the papers. Trust me, I'm not going to put you through the same hell."

"That I can vouch for." Patrick said from the open doorway. "Gideon, man, wow, you haven't changed a bit."

Gideon turned around and smiled at his old friend. He walked towards him and gave him a half hug. "Neither have you, it seems. You still seem to find the most beautiful women." Gideon said with a chuckle.

Patrick laughed back while Robin blushed. "I do, but this beautiful woman is mine and I don't like to share."

Gideon put his hands up in mock surrender. His comment was only directed towards Robin, but towards his lovely lover, Samantha. "No worries, man. Besides, I've got a girl of my own now."

"Really? Someone's finally caught your eye? I'd love to meet her."

Gideon smiled, he had Drake right where he wanted him. "I'll have to look into it, but it sounds like a grand idea."

"Well, Dr. Tate…Gideon, we've got you all set up here, and you've received the other information?" Robin asked, interrupting their conversation.

Gideon nodded. "I have. Thank you, Dr. Scorpio-Drake. Until our paths cross again." Gideon said and dipped an imaginary hat on his head before making his way out the door. Patrick winked at Robin and closed the door behind him as he went to perform his own duties.

The next day, Jason, Elizabeth, and Lucky were discussing what Jake had told them about his captors.

"Jake said his name was James, I'm not sure if that's a nickname, a first, last, or middle name." Jason said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We've established that we can't recall any James's that we've heard of being a threat." Elizabeth said, leaning her head against the sofa cushion behind her.

Lucky nodded, pacing. "When I went to Cassadine Island, Jake was playing with a nanny who under orders from the late Helena, gave him to me upon arrival. I didn't stick around to look into who was running the show. I was more focused on Jake's safety."

"As you should have been." Jason agreed. "I hate this feeling that I have that the answer is right in front of us. I have Spinelli looking into Gideon Tate."

Elizabeth's head snapped to him. "Gideon Tate, as in Dr. Gideon Tate? Why him?"

"You know him?" Jason asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, he's a brilliant neurosurgeon that transferred to the hospital. Why are you looking into him?"

"His arrival seems sudden. He transfers to the hospital right after we get Jake back?"

Lucky's eyes narrowed. "The circumstances are troubling, I'll admit, but we can't make snap judgements."

"Just to be safe, I have Spinelli looking into him."

"Have you heard back from him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet," Jason answered glancing at his phone.

While the trio discussed the potential threat, Spinelli was using his cyber prowess to find anything and everything he could on Dr. Gideon Tate.

Spinelli drummed his fingers against the wooden desk as his eyes pored over the information.

"Impressive Tate, near top of your class, medical journals, yet I can't find any more information." Spinelli murmured to himself.

Spinelli found a potential lead, but when he attempted to look into it, he was met with a barrier. Apparently Tate's records were sealed. Why, he had no idea.

"And with one final key stroke, the jackal…fails." Spinelli faltered at the end and was impressed by the level of security in the seal. Whoever had sealed it wanted to make sure that no one else could find information.

Meanwhile, Jason kept glancing at his phone. "He should have called by now."

"I'm sure he will soon." Elizabeth reassured him just as Jason's phone began buzzing.

"Jason." Jason answered.

"Stone Cold, I'm afraid the jackal has bad news." Spinelli said rather dejectedly.

Jason's brow furrowed as he clenched the phone tighter. "What does that mean?'

"Other than the fact that he's a doctor, I can't tell you anything."

"What do you mean?'

"His records are sealed."

"His records are sealed? Can't you get around it?" Jason asked.

"Why would his records be sealed?" Lucky inquired, running a hand through his overgrown hair.

"I'm afraid I can't." Spinelli answered, sounding glum. "I've tried everything. Whoever sealed it obviously wanted it kept sealed."

"That's rather suspicious." Jason murmured.

"He could be running from something." Spinelli offered.

"Possibly," Jason speculated. "Thank you, Spinelli."

"Any time, Stone Cold. Call me when you need me." Spinelli said before hanging up.

"So what does this tell us?" Elizabeth asked.

Jason shook his head. "I have no idea."

"I can ask Patrick." Elizabeth suggested.

"What would Patrick know?" Jason asked, turning his attention to her.

"He and Dr. Tate were good friends in college. Perhaps, he can shed some light on the situation."

Jason nodded. "That's an excellent idea."

"I'll have my people look into it, as well." Lucky said. "I have to meet someone. Call me if you need me, Liz." Lucky said before leaving.

"I will." Elizabeth promised as Lucky shut the door. "Now, Jason, I need you to relax."

Jason looked at her incredulously. "Relax? My son is in danger."

"I know. I hate it, too, but you'll feel better if you relax. Jake can sense your tension."

Jason sighed and his shoulders dropped.

"Would a massage help?" Elizabeth asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Jason cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled. "Why Miss Weber, I would love one."

Elizabeth gestured for Jason to lay on the couch. "Before you lay down, take your shirt off."

Jason's grin grew more pronounced and he pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the ground. Elizabeth took a brief moment to admire him before pushing him down onto the sofa.

"Don't move." She instructed before moving to straddle his muscular, firm ass. She shook her hands out and bent over to rub her hands into the tense muscles at Jason's neck.

"My god, Elizabeth, you're a goddess." Jason moaned as she worked the knots out of his neck.

Elizabeth moved her hands down to rub down his back. Jason's moans grew more pronounced as she worked more and more knots out of his back.

Suddenly Elizabeth got an idea. She knew her boys wouldn't be back for at least two or three hours. Careful not to alert Jason, she pulled her own shirt off and reached back to unclasp her bra.

Elizabeth moved her body down to sit at the bottom of his ass, near the beginning of his thighs, and worked her knuckles against the muscles of his lower back which resulted in Jason's immediate appreciation.

"Elizabeth, thank you."

"I'm not done yet, Jason." Elizabeth said, a smile in her voice as she leaned forward to lay against Jason back, skin to skin.

Jason reached back to rub his hands down her bare back. "Why, you've been naughty haven't you Miss Webber?" Jason asked before quickly flipping them over so that Elizabeth was beneath him.

Elizabeth giggled as Jason pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"How shall I show my appreciation to my lovely Miss Weber?" Jason asked, obviously thinking and then he smiled and got up.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"To fetch something. As much as it pains me to say this, you may want to put your shirt back on."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, confused, as she put her bra and shirt back on.

"You'll be happy you did." Elizabeth heard Jason call back to her before he came bounding down the stairs. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and took her by the hand.

"If you'll follow me…"

"Where are you taking me?" Elizabeth asked, giggling again.

"You'll see." Jason said. "Close your eyes."

Elizabeth did as he said but that didn't stop him from putting his hand over his eyes as he led her out the back door into the back yard which he had decorated with dozens of white and red roses.

"You can look now." Jason said softly, before stepping back and removing his hand from Elizabeth's eyes.

"Jason, it's beautiful." Elizabeth gasped, looking around. She turned around to look at him and gasped again.

Jason kneeled before her, one knee, with a beautiful diamond ring nestled into a black satin box balanced on his palm.

"Elizabeth Weber, our story hasn't been an easy one. We've had to face so many obstacles to get here, but I wouldn't give up any of it as it's only made us stronger. You were there for me when I didn't know who I was. You provided me a home when I was but a stranger. You nursed me back to health in all ways that count. I can't think of anybody I would love more to be my partner in life, my lover, my best confidant, and most importantly my soul mate. Elizabeth Weber, will you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Tears had begun to build in Elizabeth's eyes as Jason spoke the beautiful words to her and she tearfully nodded. "Yes, Jason, I will marry you."

"You will?" Jason asked, a great smile lighting his features as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Elizabeth's waiting finger. "Elizabeth, you've made me the happiest man in the world."

"And you've made me the happiest woman." Elizabeth said, grabbing his face and crushing her lips to his. "I love you so much, Jason Morgan."

"And I love you, future Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey readers! So, unfortunately, I have been out of town for the last couple days and in an area without Wi-Fi access. Just coming into town for a quick moment to upload before heading back. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Some twists and turns are provided in this next chapter so I hope you're not disappointed. Thank you so much for your continued support. Please review as it is quite inspiring, even if its criticism. All types are fine. :) Enjoy. **

**-Jess**

Hours later, a revelation hit Elizabeth as she and Jason watched _The Notebook_. "Jason?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking down at her.

"You and Sam are married. I'm pretty sure we can't get married if you are still married to her."

Jason shook his head solemnly. "We're currently discussing the legal stuff such as property management and such. I know this, though. I love you, Elizabeth and I want you forever."

Elizabeth smiled and rested her head back against Jason's bare chest. "That sounds perfect to me." She whispered and kissed his sternum.

Jason bent down to kiss her hair and his arm around her tightened.

Meanwhile Ric was pacing in his cell, wracking his brain for answers as to what could have possibly possessed him to do what he did.

"Think Lansing, think." Ric commanded himself as he vigorously ran his hands through his hair. The memories came back to him in flashes and then all at once.

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Lansing?" Ric turned around to see an unfamiliar man striding towards him._

_"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person." Ric said, desperate to get away. He had to stay away. Stay away to keep Molly and Elizabeth safe._

_The man shook his head, his black wavy hair bouncing with the movement as he chuckled. "No, I don't think I do."_

_Ric pulled the man aside, out of the public eye. "What do you want?"_

_"I know you want to return to your family. I have a way for you to do just that and everyone stays safe."_

_Ric's eyes brightened at the possibility of seeing his loved ones again. "How? Have the police found Jerome's head guy? I haven't heard anything new._

_The man shook his head. "No, nothing new has occurred. You're going to have to trust me."_

_"Trust you? Why the hell would I trust you? I don't even know you."_

_"Would a stranger know your true identity?"_

_"No, but someone who was sent to find me would." Ric said, pulling the man by the lapels of his jacket. "Now, you're going to give me some damn answers. How do you know who I am? Who sent you? What are your intentions?"_

_"Unhand me." The man said with a razor edge to his tone and shoved Ric off of him. "I'm here to help you. Nobody sent me. My intention is to help you get back to your family and keep them safe. I intend to teach you."_

_"Teach me what?"_

_"Have you ever heard the name Jason Morgan?" the man asked suddenly._

_Ric stiffened at the name. "I have, but he's dead. What does he have to do with anything?"_

_"So you know what he did for a living? Unofficially, of course."_

_"Of course." Ric answered. Ric knew Jason's reputation._

_"I'm going to teach you some of the skills that he had."_

_Ric suddenly understood. "You're going to train me to kill?"_

_"I'm going to train you to protect." The man countered. Little did Ric know that the man had other plans as well? _

_Ric considered it. "I'm interested. Is there somewhere we can meet to discuss this further?"_

_The man smiled and pulled out a business card. "Meet me at this address. There's a phone number as well. Does ten a.m. tomorrow work?"_

_"It does." Ric answered. "Thank you." _

_Ric checked to see if anyone was near and then scurried away._

Ric was snapped out his reverie when he heard the guard announce that he had a visitor.

Ric looked up to see Sonny walking in, his hands on his hips.

"Why are you here?" Ric asked.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sonny asked, his eyes incredulous. "I'm here to see what the hell happened. Michael thinks that this isn't entirely your fault."

Ric grimaced and sat down on the mattress behind him. "It was like this terrible out of body experience. I could see and feel everything I was doing, but I no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make myself stop. It was almost like I had no control.

Sonny's brow furrowed as he sauntered forward. "What do you mean you had no control?"

"Exactly how it sounds." Ric answered, shaking his head. "I'm sure Michael told you what I told him?"

Sonny nodded. "I'm more interested in finding more information on this mystery man. What exactly happened to you when you were in hiding?"

Ric chuckled grimly. "Funny you should mention that. I was actually having a bit of a flashback when you walked in."

"Well." Sonny said, clapping his hands and leaning against the wall. "I'll wait. Think Ric."

Ric nodded and went back to pacing. Soon enough, his flashback returned.

_Ric cautiously strode up to the building._

_"Smith, Bryson, and Ales…" Ric muttered to himself. "I'm here. It's ten, but where is…"_

_"I'm here." Said the familiar voice, exiting the building. "I was actually beginning to wonder as to if you were actually going to show."_

_"I almost didn't."_

_The man nodded. "I understand your hesitancy, but now that you're here we can commence training." _

_Ric was then lead to a black town car, he was ushered in too quickly to get a good look it at it, but he got the last three numbers of the license plate: XD9_

_"I hope you don't mind. Security reasons, you know." The man said, snapping Ric back to attention. He held up a black blindfold._

_"I feel like I'm being kidnapped." Ric muttered as the black velvet covered his eyes._

_The man chuckled. "No, no, nothing like that. We will promptly return you to your safe house after your training for the day has ceased."_

_The driver seemed to know exactly where to go as he didn't hear the mystery man give any instruction._

_"Since you know my name, would you mind letting me know yours?" Ric asked, desperate to unravel at least part of the mystery_

_"Call me…Mr. C." the man eventually decided. "When we get further into your training, I will divulge my true identity. Until then, I'd like to play it safe."_

_After several long minutes, the car slowed to a permanent halt and Ric was cautiously removed from the car. Once inside, the blindfold was removed._

_Ric looked around and was impressed by what he saw. State of the art technology lined the walls. Upstairs, there was a lounge. In another room, there was all kinds of equipment. Exercise equipment, firearms, etc._

_"What is this place?" Ric asked in awe as he took in his surroundings._

_"This is the place where you will be trained." Mr. C. said, a smile gracing his lips as he, too, took a second to admire his abode. _

_Over the next hour, Ric was given an extensive tour of the headquarters as Mr. C. liked to call it. There were certain areas that weren't shown, for security reasons of course, but otherwise Ric was suddenly well versed in his surroundings._

_"So, let's begin."_

_"Okay," Ric said cautiously. "What do you want me to do?"_

_"I want you to sit down and talk to me."_

_"Really?" Ric asked, taken aback._

_"Not all of the training will be this simple of course, but in order for me to train you, you need to trust me, and I you. Please, sit."_

_Ric did as he was told and chose a plush brown sofa, while Mr. C. chose a puffy black recliner._

_"Now, I know the basics like your family, where you live, your occupation, but tell me more about what makes you, you."_

_Ric rubbed his hands together and leaned his head back against the cushion. Where would he start? Inspiration hit him like a flash._

_"There's a woman that I love. She thinks I'm dead." Ric began. "Our road hasn't been the easiest, a lot of mistakes have been made. Mostly on my end, but for some reason, she's chosen to love me."_

_"Does this woman have a name?" Mr. C. (aka Gideon, but Ric doesn't know this yet) asked._

_Ric smiled a genuine smile. "Her name is Elizabeth. She has the most beautiful auburn hair, hazel eyes, and perfect porcelain skin. She's a nurse."_

_"You said you've made mistakes…would you mind explaining?"_

_"That's going to require a bit of background information."_

_"Please, I'd love to hear it." Mr. C. said, gesturing for him to continue._

_"My mother, Adella, I didn't know her well. She was out of my life when I was just a boy. She had another son, Michael, but most people call him Sonny."_

_"I know about him." Mr. C. informed him. "What does he have do with anything?"_

_"I'm getting to it. Growing up, I was always jealous of Sonny, as he was the one whom my mother chose so to speak. I never knew her, but Sonny got to be with her until her untimely passing."_

_"It sounds like you harbor a bit of resentment toward your brother."_

_"I did, for the longest time. I always wondered what was so special about him and not me. At the time, I wasn't aware that my mother had married a harsh, cruel man. A corrupt police officer, Deke Woods, captured her heart and then shattered it. It's because of him that Sonny has so many issues. Because I didn't know the horrible life that Sonny and my mother endured, I always was jealous of Sonny. When I finally did meet him, it was under false pretenses. I tried to be the perfect brother, always there, always devoted."_

_"It sounds like you had him fooled."_

_"For a while yes, and then I made the mistake of showing my cards. Elizabeth and I were having fertility problems, and I wanted to give her a child in the worst way. So, I did the only thing that seemed rational at the time. It seems so stupid to me now. I kidnapped Sonny's wife and held her hostage in a panic room hidden in the house that I shared with Elizabeth."_

_"And Elizabeth wasn't aware?" Mr. C. asked, amused._

_Ric shook his head. "Not for the longest time. She actually found out by accident."_

_"Really, do tell."_

_"She was doing a bit of cleaning, and found the button that opened the door to the panic room, but then she got woozy."_

_"Woozy?"_

_"I may have been drugging her."_

_"You drugged the woman you love?" _

_Ric held his hands up. "I didn't say it was right or that it made sense. Anyway, it wasn't long after that the truth came out. Carly was rescued and my brother hated me."_

_"OF course, you kidnapped his wife. I couldn't tell you what I would do if my brother kidnapped my wife."_

_"You're married?"_

_"No, I was speaking in hypotheticals. I also don't have siblings, none that I know of anyway." Mr. C. lied smoothly. "So, that's your biggest mistake?"_

_"Among others." Ric admitted sheepishly. "More about me? Hmm…I eventually was able to convince my brother to not kill me. Then, I moved to Los Angeles. I didn't want to risk causing any more heartache."_

_"Well that was rather noble of you."_

_"That and I didn't want Sonny to change his mind and have Jason kill me."_

_"Ah Jason." Mr. C. said, rubbing his chin. "He truly was a piece of art. So cold, calculating, and oh so efficient."_

_"Do I need to give you a minute?" Ric asked jokingly._

_Mr. C. chuckled and shook his head. "Just admiring your late acquaintance's skills."_

_After that, Ric filled him in about everything else important and then got to questioning. "What about you? I know absolutely nothing about you and yet I'm supposed to trust you with my life."_

_Mr. C. stroked his chin. "What to say, what not to say. Ah, I come from a very complicated family life. The females in my life tend to be the ones I'm closest to."_

_"Isn't that the truth?" Ric said, rubbing his hand through his hair._

_"Oh, I wasn't talking from a romantic perspective, but definitely in that avenue as well. I'm close to my grandmother and my mother, but my relationship with father is strained at best, and my grandfather is dead."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."_

_"I'm not." Mr. C. said abruptly. "He was a bitter, cold man. My grandmother on the other hand is a delightful woman. She's taught me to be everything I am."_

_"Is that a good thing?" Ric thought to himself. "And your mother?" he asked aloud._

_"She's delightful as well, but I'm afraid she and my grandmother don't get along."_

_"She would be your maternal or paternal grandmother?"_

_"Paternal. My grandfather groomed my father against my grandmother. Because of his poisonous lies, my father thinks the worst of my grandmother. Because of that I can't stand to be around him, much like his father before him."_

_"Is he aware of what your grandfather did?"_

_"Yes, now he is, but my grandmother has made some regretful choices in her time, and because of what she's done, my father has only slightly changed his opinion of her. Not enough for me, unfortunately. Alright now, we should get to training."_

"Ric." Sonny said, snapping his fingers to get Ric's attention. "You were so quiet I thought you had fallen asleep.

Ric shook his head. "No, but that was the most vivid flashback I've ever had."

"Can you tell me anything?"

Ric felt the training pushing against his instinct to tell Sonny what he remembered. Mr. C. had engrained it in his head that all aspects of the training were to be kept secret, including Mr. C.'s true identity. It was crucial that that stay under wraps.

"Ric?"

The pain in his head was excruciating. Ric clutched the sides of his head.

"Jason, I think I need your assistance." Sonny called.

Jason stepped out from behind the corner. Ric had been so immersed in the flashback that he hadn't seen Jason enter.

"Ric, look at me." Jason said, his hard eyes focused on Ric's. "I know how you feel."

"How can you possibly know?" Ric spit, feeling like throwing up.

"You're warring with yourself aren't you? You want to tell us everything, but some seemingly unknown force is demanding that you don't?"

Ric eyed Jason speculatively through the pain. How he could possibly know? Oh god, the pain was getting worse.

Unable to speak, Ric nodded, his teeth gritted.

"Do you want to help us?" Jason asked. He seemed to take a deep breath before asking his next question. "Do you want to help Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth. That's who he had done the training for. Her and Molly. Ric nodded again. Ric focused his thoughts against the force.

"When I was in hiding, I was approached by a man whom I was instructed to call Mr. C. He told me he was going to help me get back to my family and keep them safe."

"How?" Sonny pressed beside Jason.

"He offered to train me, train me to protect. He knew of your reputation, Jason. He often spoke admirably about you."

Jason's brow furrowed. He knew this man?

"He knew me?"

Ric shook his head. "No, but he knew of you."

"So, he trained you to protect. To kill if necessary." Jason said slowly. Whoever was behind this was Cassadine. This level of conditioning could only have been done by one of them.

"Ric, I need you to focus. Is this man a Cassadine?" Jason asked.

A flare of pain shot through Ric's skull at the question. He took that as confirmation. Ric nodded. "I think so. Considering the last name just made my skull split in half, I'm going to take it as confirmation."

"So another Cassadine?" Sonny mused. "What is with these people?"

"Another one of Helena's spawn?" Jason questioned.

Another flare of pain hit Ric, and it nearly crippled him, but the training required him to stay still. Not draw attention.

"Do you have an actual name?" Jason asked.

Ric shook his head, shaking off the pain. "No. I'll try to recall more, but right now my head is killing me."

Jason nodded, understanding and stood up. "We'll be in touch."

Sonny patted Ric on the shoulder. "We'll find out what's happening."

Jason sauntered over to the guard. "Can you get him some pain medication?"

"What do I look like?"

"Then get someone else to get it." Dante commanded from where he was standing against the wall.

The officer did as he was asked as Sonny and Jason walked toward him.

"Did you get it all?" Sonny asked.

Dante nodded, playing the tape as they walked away.

"Good. We'll be in touch." Jason said.

"Don't do something you're going to regret." Dante cautioned.

"I won't."

Two months later, Gideon signed the lease to a penthouse apartment in a luxurious building.

"I hope you like it here." The realtor said with a smirk.

"I'm sure I will." Gideon said agreeably. "Thank you." He said as she handed him the keys. He was having all of the furniture in his previous apartment transferred into this space. The more personal items were in a storage shed that he himself would retrieve.

With one backward glance, he made his way to work.

He was just leaving a patient's room when he smelled a familiar scent of perfume.

Two tanned hands wrapped over his eyes as someone salaciously whispered in his ear.

"Guess who?" Sam greeted him seductively.

Gideon grinned. "Sam. What have I done to deserve the pleasure of your company?"

Sam grinned back at him with a twinkle in her brown eyes. "You left so suddenly this morning I didn't have the chance to properly greet you good morning."

"Oh?" Gideon asked, amused as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And what does a proper good morning entail, pray tell?" Gideon inquired as he nuzzled her neck.

Sam closed her eyes at the sensation. "I'm sure you know." Sam said, stifling a moan.

"I'm afraid I don't." Gideon countered, cocking an eyebrow.

Sam winked at him and pulled him away from the room he had just come from.

"Where are we going, Mrs. Morgan?" Gideon asked as Sam poked her head into a room and upon finding it empty, hurriedly ushered Gideon in.

"To show you a proper good morning." Sam said before reaching behind Gideon to lock the door and then close the blinds.

Gideon grinned, pushing back his lab coat as he placed his hands on his hips. Sam sauntered back to him, a salacious smile gracing her lips.

Abruptly, she took a tight hold of Gideon's cock. It responded almost instantaneously.

"Sam," Gideon groaned.

Not allowing Gideon to finish his thought, Sam took hold of Gideon's pants and boxers and pulled them down harshly.

Gideon's cock sprung free, stone hard and enormous. Before Gideon could disrobe her, Sam took his throbbing member into her waiting mouth.

Gideon groaned as she sucked and nipped her way forward. He was almost worried that she would gag, but then amazingly she hit the base.

Holy fuck.

Gideon placed a hand tenderly over the back of her head as she expertly sucked him. Her tongue doing amazing things as it flicked and teased.

Gideon's hips involuntarily thrust into her mouth. She held onto his hips tighter as she bobs her head harder and faster.

Before he could warn her, Gideon reached a glorious orgasm, his hot cum shooting down her throat. Amazingly, she swallowed all of it. She pulled back, licking her lips as she did so.

She grinned at him, looking satisfied with herself.

"My god, Sam, you amaze me more and more." Gideon murmured, rubbing his hands through his hair. "That was the best head I've ever had."

"I doubt that." Sam said modestly.

He was being entirely truthful. The past blow jobs he had received hadn't been nearly as good. They were usually inexperienced and didn't know what they were doing.

"Don't doubt yourself." Gideon commanded with a grin of his own as he pulled Sam towards him. "But what kind of man would I be if I didn't return the favor?"  
Sam's pupils dilated as she realized what he meant. Without warning, Gideon hooked his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and pulled down, ignoring the zipper.

Gideon put a hand between her legs and grinned. "You're so ready."

Sam moaned as he massaged her clit. "That's right baby." Gideon murmured to her before dropping to his knees and tearing the lacy panties off.

Sam was so hot and bothered that she didn't care.

Gideon ran his tongue along the length of her. Sam moaned loudly, her hands clenching in Gideon's hair.

Gideon nipped eliciting another moan. He thrusted his tongue into her wet, dripping sex, nipping at the edge.

Sam pulled at his hair as he did so. Good god did she taste good.

"Sam," Gideon grunted. "You taste so good."

Finally, Gideon sucked, hard, on Sam's clit, eliciting a guttural groan from Sam. He sucked harder and harder until her juices flooded into his mouth as she came.

Gideon licked his lips as he stood up.

"My god, you're good at that." Sam whispered, still dazed by her mind blowing orgasm. "And I do believe you're hard again." Sam said as she took hold of his naked cock.

Gideon groaned. "You keep doing that and I may have to take you right here, right now."

"Then do it." Sam whispered seductively, grinding her hips against his.

Gideon didn't hesitate. He slammed Sam against the wall and entered her in one full thrust, filling her.

Sam moaned as she felt him expand her walls. "Good god, Gideon, yes. Please,"

Gideon quickly worked through the buttons of her shirt and sighed when she shrugged it off. He could stare at her breasts all day.

He braced his hands against the wall as he thrust harder into her hot, wet, throbbing pussy.

Gideon unclasped the bra quickly and sucked on her bare nipples.

Sam moaned and tangled her hands in Gideon's hair. "Gideon, yes. God, yes."

Gideon moved his mouth to the other nipple and his one hand massaged the other breast as his other hand grasped her ass as he thrusted into her mercilessly.

"Please, Sam, come for me baby." Gideon whispered to her. In the short time they had been together, Gideon had found himself falling for her. Actually, he had fallen for her, plain and simple.

Sam moaned and pulled Gideon's lips to hers as she climaxed around him. Their tongues battled for dominance, with Gideon winning quickly.

Seconds later, with one final thrust, Gideon came gloriously inside her, leaning his head back as he cried her name.

"I love you Gideon." She whispered without thinking about it. She stiffened immediately. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer…"

Gideon shut her mouth with a quick kiss. "Don't be ashamed, Sam. I love you, too."

"You do?" Sam asked, her brown eyes hopeful.

Gideon nodded fervently. "Of course I do. How could I not? You've made me so happy."

"You've made me happy." Sam countered with a grin.

Gideon grinned and pulled his pants back up while Sam did the same. He helped her put her shirt and bra back on. He moved her hair aside to plant a hickey on her neck, in plain view, letting everyone know that she was taken.

"I suppose that's appropriate given that I gave you one, too." Sam said, looking at it in a mirror.

"You did?" Gideon asked.

Sam giggled and showed him.

He should have been angry but he was delighted. His woman had marked him. "So you did."

"Now everyone knows you're taken."

"And that you're mine." Gideon said, smiling at her hickey. "I have good news."

"Oh?"

"I've moved into a penthouse this morning." Gideon said, gauging her reacting.

Sam embraced him fiercely. This meant he was planning on sticking around.

"You're happy?" Gideon asked, delighted. "I'm so happy that you're happy."

"This means you're staying." She explained.

"That was never up for debate." Gideon informed her, stroking the back of his hand over her face.

Sam grinned and rested her head against his chest. Gideon wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Gideon sighed contently as his arms tightened.

Meanwhile, Carly was entertaining baby Avery as Sonny worked out a business dealing over the phone in his office.

"Can you say mama?" Carly cooed to the infant as Avery laughed an adorable giggle.

"How about dada?" Sonny asked, a smile in his voice as he put his arms around Carly's waist from behind.

"Well hello there." Carly greeted him, twisting her neck to meet his waiting kiss.

Sonny's hold tightened as he kissed the back of her neck when she turned her attention back to Avery.

"Knock, knock." Michael said, walking through the door with a grin, his injury all but forgotten.

Sonny moved to stand next to Carly rather than behind her and both of them turned.

When Michael saw Avery his face lit up. "May I?"

"Of course." Carly said with a smile. "We've been trying to get her to say…"

"Mika." Avery said, trying to pronounce Michael's name.

"Did she just say?" Michael asked, bouncing his baby sister in his arms.

"Mika." She said again, clapping her hands.

Carly laughed while Sonny shook his head. "So her first word is Mika. Sonny, write that down."

Michael grinned when Avery said her next word. "Av-ry love Mika."

"I love you, too, little one." He said bending down to press a kiss to her forehead.

Avery turned to Carly and said one word that broke Carly's heart. "Mama." Avery reached out for Carly and Carly gladly took her into her arms. "Av-ry love Mama."

Tears of joy escaped Carly's eyes as Avery wrapped her little arms around Carly's neck.

Sonny watched the scene with an unerring sense of glee. "Can you say dada?"

"Son-eee." Avery said, trying to pronounce Sonny's name.

Sonny chuckled and shook his head. He pointed to himself. "Dada."

"Dah-Dah." Avery said, her little face screwing up.

"There you go." Sonny said, flashing his dimples as he pulled his little girl into his arms.

"She sure is a firecracker." Said an eerily familiar voice from the doorway.

Sonny whirled, Avery in his arms. "Ava." He sneered, his voice razor sharp, his dark brown eyes glaring daggers. "What are you doing here?"

"You're supposed to be dead." Michael murmured, reaching for Avery. Sonny handed Avery to him immediately.

"Michael, get her out of here."

Michael nodded and walked out the back door, making sure to steer clear of Ava.

"Now, how the hell did you manage to come back from the dead?" Carly asked, her expression similar to Sonny's.

Ava laughed. "Oh, Carly, it's not all that difficult. I'm sure you've heard of several people that have happened to come back. Your ex-husband for example, A.J."

Sonny's lip curled as he sauntered towards her, his eyes deadly. "You don't bring up his name, you bloodsucking whore."

"Ouch. That would actually hurt if your opinion actually meant anything." Ava responded, her eyes glittering. "Why did you take our daughter out of the room? I have just as much a right to see her as you do."

"Not when you're a murderous bitch." Carly said before Sonny could. "I'm calling the police."

"Do it, it won't do you any good." Ava said cockily. "Not when I have the single piece of evidence implicating me."

"Not necessarily. Connie wrote your initials in her own blood." Sonny said, flinching as he remembered the heartbreaking moment.

"That could just as easily been A.J."

Carly got in her face then. "A.J. may not have been innocent, far from perfect actually, but he didn't kill Connie and you know it."

Carly then went to the dining room to call the police, leaving Sonny alone with Ava.

"You let your own daughter think that you were dead simply because you didn't want to go to jail? Do you even care about her or Avery at all?"

Ava's eyes sparked with fury. "Of course I love my daughters. How dare you make such an accusation?"

Sonny laughed. "You can fool them, Ava, but you can't fool me. I've had the displeasure of seeing your true colors one too many times."

"The police are on their way, Sonny." Carly informed them just as Ava slapped him. "Whoa, whoa." Carly said, pulling Ava away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He accused me of not loving my daughters." Ava attempted to explain.

"Do you blame him?" Carly asked, her eyebrows raised. "You've done a terrible job of showing that you hold any affection for your daughters, especially Kiki."

"I love Kiki." Ava protested.

"Didn't seem that way when you were seducing my son."

Ava smiled. "I did, and he loved it."

Carly had to count to ten to make sure she didn't follow Ava's example.

"He was confused. He was your son-in-law before he was your lover." Sonny said, seeming to gag over the last part.

"Police." They heard outside the door. Max opened the door and they funneled in.

Dante's eyes zeroed in on Ava and he immediately took out his handcuffs.

"Ava Jerome, you are under arrest for the murder of Connie Falconeri. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"

Ava rolled her eyes and cooperated. "Yes, I understand them, detective. You're making a mistake."

Dante shook his head and hauled her out the door.

Meanwhile, Michael was just arriving at Silas's apartment. He held Avery in one arm while he knocked on the door with the other.

Kiki answered and smiled when she saw little Avery. "Avery, oh I've missed you." She gushed as she took Avery into her arms.

Michael ran a hand down his face, and put a hand on his hip as he entered the apartment. He kicked the door closed with his foot and Kiki looked up to see his confused, angry eyes.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Kiki asked, settling Avery on her knee.

Michael took a deep breath and sat on Kiki's other side. "Kiki, I don't know how to tell you this." Michael said, clutching his hands together.

"What is it?" Kiki asked, worry etched on her features.

"Your mother is alive. She showed up at my dad's place a few minutes ago. My dad told me to take Avery out."

"Oh my god, my mom's alive. Are you sure?"

"Either that, or it's a very convincing clone." Michael answered. "It was definitely her."

Kiki's eyes were wide and she ran both of her hands through her dark brown hair. "I can't believe she's alive. Why would she let all of us, let me think that she was dead?"

Michael shook his head. "I don't know, but then again, your mother was always into self-preservation."

Kiki nodded. "That she was. I need to see her."

"I'll drive you to the police station."

"The police station?" Kiki asked.

"Of course. Before I left, my mom said she was going to call them."

"Why?" Kiki asked, not thinking.

Michael looked at her incredulously. "Why? Did you forget that she killed an innocent woman or that she framed my father for murder?"

Kiki closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was so caught up in the fact that she was back that I didn't think of what she had done to make her stay away. Let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my wonderful readers. So, I'm sorry that's it been a couple days. Just got back into town for good today. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, its a longer one, about the length of the previous one. A few more twists and turns to come, and I'm already started on Chapter 29. Review, Favorite, Follow, please. :) I love to hear from you guys! Happy reading! Enjoy.**

**-Jess**

Michael and Kiki tore into the bullpen, looking for answers. Michael saw a familiar face and walked toward him.

"Dante, we're here to see Ava."

Dante's brow furrowed. "Are you sure that's wise? Besides, Nathan's interrogating her right now."

Kiki spoke up. "I just found out my mother's alive. That's all that's important to me right now."

Dante looked at her and took a deep breath. "Kiki, I don't know what to tell you. Your mother is a murderer. She deserves to be in prison."

"Dante," Michael warned softly.

Kiki glanced at Michael and lightly placed a hand on his arm. "Now, it's okay. I know what my mom did is horribly wrong. I don't tolerate her evil deeds, but she's my mom. Detective, what would you do if, and I'm speaking hypothetically here, what would you do if your mother killed someone? Would you completely write her off?"

Dante seemed to deliberate over how to respond as he pursed his lips and rubbed his hand against his neck.

After a while, he responded. "Ah…no, I wouldn't write my mother off, but then again she would never kill someone. I know you're speaking in hypotheticals, but I wanted to make that clear. If she were to kill someone in cold blood, I would be extremely disproving, I would look into every possible lead as I would find it difficult to believe, but when the facts brought me back to what she had done, I would realize what I had to do. I would arrest her, have her prosecuted and sent to prison."

Michael raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Dante nodded. "Thankfully, I don't think I would ever have to be put in that situation. It seems to happen more often that she's the one wronged by these sons of bitches, rather than be one of them."

"Kiki?" Kiki whirled to see Ava being escorted out of the interrogation room by detective West.

"Mom," she said and without thinking ran towards her and engulfed her in a tight embrace. Kiki pressed her face into her mother's hair as tears escaped her eyes.

"Kiki, I've missed you so much." Ava whispered, pulling back to get a better look at her daughter.

"But, h-how are you alive?" Kiki stuttered. "We all thought you were dead. We had a funeral for you at Ryan's."

"I know." Ava said. "I was there."

Kiki's love suddenly turned to anger. "What do you mean you were there?"

Ava sighed. "Detective, can I have a moment to talk to my daughter?"

A look passed between Nathan and Dante. Dante sighed and nodded. He took hold of Ava's arm and walked her to the interrogation room and cuffed her to the table.

"Really?" Ava asked, cocking her eyebrow as Kiki sat down across from her.

Dante didn't respond and closed the door behind him.

"Alright, now that we're alone, I can tell you." Ava began.

"How could you watch us all grieve over you? Did you really think that poorly of us?"

Ava shook her head vigorously and reached out to take one of Kiki's hands. "No, of course not Kiki, I love you. When I fell from that bridge, I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a hospital room. I had no idea where I was or who had saved me. It turned out that the person that had saved me was a very able-bodied doctor by the name of Xander Blaine."

"Xander Blaine?" Kiki repeated. "Never heard of him."

"He didn't know who I was or what I had done. He had been on a hiking trip. He saw the whole thing go down, but was too far away to hear anything being said. He saw Sonny try to save me."

"So he did try," Kiki murmured to himself.

Ava nodded. "Believe me, I was surprised, too. Anyway, Dr. Blaine told me that he recovered my body and knew I was still alive as I was barely breathing."

Kiki flinched.

"After being with him for a few days, he dropped some bad news on me."

"What?"

"I had a rare form of blood cancer." Ava said. "I'm fine now, but for the longest while I wasn't."

"How?"

"An unexpected donor."

Kiki gave her a questioning look.

Ava sighed and rolled her eyes. "Brace yourself, I had no idea this person existed. My twin sister, Denise DeMuccio, she provided what I needed."

"Denise DeMuccio?" Kiki said, testing the name. "You just said you'd never heard of her. How did you get in contact with her?"

"Dr. Blaine did."

"And how did Dr. Blaine know who Denise was?"

"Apparently Denise has had some harsh run-ins with the mob in the city."

"Obviously they didn't know who she was related to." Kiki said with a grim chuckle.

Ava chuckled with her. "Trust me, when Denise found out who she was related to, she let them know and they backed off real quick."

"So, because Denise was injured, she had to visit this hospital that you were in…"

"And Dr. Blaine was her attending physician. When he saw me he thought that I was her and that she was involved in yet another mafia run-in."

"Why put himself in danger?"

Ava shrugged. "He said he couldn't just let Denise die, even when he found out that I wasn't her, he still helped me."

"Did you ever tell him your true name?"

"Not until after I was treated."

"Mom, that's horrible."

"I wouldn't be alive if I hadn't." Ava challenged raising her eyebrows.

"Still," Kiki persisted, rubbing her hands through her hair. "Anyway…"

"Anyway, Dr. Blaine told Denise that he needed her help. He wanted to preserve my identity, so he only told her that I was family to her. She conceded to donate."

"Did you ever meet her?"

Ava nodded. "Yes, when I was in remission. She was shocked, to say the least, to see me. Apparently, she knew about me. Her adoptive parents had given her the adoption information, and she tracked down Delia. Delia was so shocked to see Denise that for a moment she thought it was me."

"Because she saw you at the funeral?"

"I didn't reveal that I was there until after everyone had left. Denise quickly set her straight and Delia told Denise about me, not that I was alive, but that I was her twin sister. Denise quickly went into research and found out everything. When I saw her, she greeted me as Ava. I had told Dr. Blaine my identity by that time, and at first I thought that he had betrayed my trust, told Denise about me. Denise quickly set me straight. She only knew that I was family. She had thought that I was dead."

"As did everyone else. So, any chance that I'll meet long lost Aunt Denise?"

"Well, of course." Said a familiar, but accented voice from the doorway. Nathan allowed her to come in.

Kiki's eyes widened as she saw the obvious resemblance between Ava and Denise. "My god,"

"I know right? I was surprised, too." Denise said, flipping her dark brown almost black hair behind her shoulder as she held her handbag on the crook of her elbow.

"Kiki, meet your aunt, Denise DeMuccio. Denise, this is my daughter, Lauren Katherine Jerome."

Denise held her hand out, perfectly manicured fingernails and all, and Kiki shook it with a smile.

"Well it doesn't look like you'll have to deal with any more of those 'problems'." Kiki said, referencing her history.

Denise grimaced. "Trust me, it's a great relief to not have to deal with those goons anymore. Once I told them I was related to Julian, let's just say they ran off with their tails between their legs."

"Does Julian know about you?" Ava asked.

"He does now, I stopped by that fancy penthouse of yours." Denise said, leaning against the wall near the other door. "He thought I was you. Don't worry, I set him straight."

"And how's Xander?" Ava asked.

Denise glanced at Kiki who nodded that she already knew. "He's fine, a bit shaken, but fine. He let the authorities in the city know that you were alive. He also told them that he had no idea who you were until you told him. They believed him because I was there, too. It was an honest mistake."

"I can't believe he betrayed my trust, the little…" Ava started.

Denise glared at her sister. "You say one bad word about Dr. Blaine and the cops won't be the only thing you have to worry about. He saved your damn life, Ava, show some damn gratitude. You basically made him an accessory."

Ava sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know what I did was wrong."

"Besides, you basically turned yourself in." Denise reminded her. "Xander telling the police that you are actually Ava Jerome was basically useless because you were apparently going to do it yourself."

"I haven't seen him in a month. How long ago did he turn me in?"

"About a week and a half ago, he didn't have the proof with him, though, so they didn't take him seriously. Later, he brought back the proof and they've been on the hunt."

"I'm sure the PCPD will discover that soon enough." Ava muttered. "And plus, I had to make it down here to Port Charles safely. I had a mission to complete."

"What mission?" Kiki asked, curious.

"I don't want to implicate you, darling." Ava said casually, shooting a glance to her sister. "Would you mind stepping out for a moment so that Denise and I can chat?"

Kiki deliberated and nodded, exiting quickly.

"So, what's up?" Denise asked, taking Kiki's chair and clasping her hands in front of her.

"I'm not going to jail." Ava confided with a grin.

Denise looked confused. "How do you plan on escaping again?"

Ava shook her head. "I'm not planning on escaping. They can't get me on anything."

"They have your taped confession, Ava."

"Not anymore." Ava said with a sly grin. "I got it hidden nice and neat."

Denise leaned forward, intrigued. "What do you mean you've got it? How did you get it?"

"I recruited an old flame." Ava answered, her eyes flashing with mischief. "You might know him…famous artist by the name of Franco."

"You dated Franco? I've heard he's a complete whack job." Denise said. "How do you know you can trust him?"

"He's the district attorney's son with that crazy bitch, Heather Webber."

"Heather Webber? I've heard she's even more wacko." Denise said, surprised. "So what did Franco do for you that will make it so you don't have to go back to prison?"

"Can I trust you?" Ava asked, dead serious.

Denise gave her the best 'bitch-please' expression she could muster. "Sis, if you couldn't trust me, I would have turned you in ages ago."

Ava nodded. "Alright, well, the district attorney has the only copy of my confession."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive." Ava said, her sly grin growing wider into a full out, evil mischievous grin. "So, I got Franco to go get it for me."

Denise leaned back and put her arms over her chest and gave her a speculative look. "And what's in it for him? This Franco doesn't sound like the type of guy that does anything for anybody."

"Depends on the person, but you're right, I did do something for Franco. He's fallen for my ex, Silas's, ex-wife, Nina. I don't see why. She's a crazy bitch who kidnapped my daughter, but I digress. She was kidnapped again not that long ago. Because Nina had done it once before, quite a few people thought she had."

"And how do you know this?"

"I've been in town for a while, undetected, staying in sleazy motel rooms and the like. Anyway, no one knows who really kidnapped Avery, just that she was kidnapped. Franco, because of Nina's history, doubted Nina's innocence, and she didn't like that too much. She got real angry real quick."

"And?"

"And she broke up with Franco. Franco's been beside himself since, desperate to get back in with her."

"What are you doing to help him?"

"I'm going to help him figure out who kidnapped Avery."

"But you benefit from that, too."

"He pointed that out, but I managed to convince him that the only way to convince her that he believes her is to come up with the actual culprit."

"What if she's the one who actually did it?"

"I doubt it, Nina's a nut, but she's not stupid. Besides, I heard that a couple weeks ago she married some lawyer."

"Who?"

Ava smiled. "Ric Lansing, but I think he's up to something."

"I thought he shot up the Metro Court."

"He did, and he was in jail for a while, but they figured out that he didn't do it of his own free will."

"Wait, you mean someone was controlling him? Who?"

"Similar thing happened to Jason Morgan, previously Jake Doe. I didn't know him, he came in after I got out. Some evil broad named Helena Cassadine put a chip in his brain and conditioned him to be under her command. Had to use the chip of course."

"Wait…did you just say Jason Morgan?"

"Why? You know him?" Ava asked, intrigued.

Denise shook her head with a smile. "No, I never knew him. I saw him on the news once or twice for one crime or another. He's quite the looker. Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I heard that he was dead."

"He was presumed dead, they never found his body." Ava corrected.

"Do you know the story of this one, too?"

Ava shook her head. "Unfortunately not. I'm sure I'll figure it out soon, though, but that's not important. Ric has no chip, they've checked, but he has a relatively weak mind so it's no wonder that someone unknown force was able to brainwash him. They're still looking into who did it and Ric is still being watched, but apparently he met Nina as the floating rib one night and was under her wacko spell."

"Why would he marry her?"

"She's the heir to a massive real estate fortune." Ava answered. "Motive, much?"

Denise nodded. "Definitely. Does she have any other family that stands to benefit?"

"Because her brother turned out to be her maternal cousin, he isn't a player, but her mother, she's a piece of work."

"What do you mean?"

"Though I'm grateful to her for introducing me to Silas, her daughter was married to Silas. She didn't approve of him, and because of that she set him up for an affair. I was able to seduce him after a lot of effort, and she got the photos. Then, when Nina found out that she was pregnant with Silas's child, Madelyn drugged Nina so that she would lose the baby. Unfortunately, it was too high a dosage, and it ended up putting Nina in a coma for the past twenty years."

"My god. I tell ya if my adoptive mother, Louisa DeMuccio had done something like that to me, I can't tell you what I would want to do to her."

"Trust me, Nina definitely wanted her revenge on her mother. Because of Madelyn, Nina was able to kidnap my baby the first time after forcing me into labor."

Denise shook her head. "Alright, so Nina's with Ric Lansing who you think has an ulterior motive, and Franco's hung up on Nina. You're looking into Avery's true kidnapper for both your benefit and Franco's. When you find out who it is, you can tell Franco and Franco can tell Nina who will take him back? What if she doesn't want Franco?"

"Trust me, those two are goo-goo for each other. Nina wants Franco but she's got a pride about her." Ava countered. "You should probably get going, the police are probably getting suspicious. If you run into Franco, tell him that you know about our plan, and see if he's made progress."

"And why would I want to stick my neck out for you? What you're doing is illegal in case you haven't noticed."

"You don't have to do anything. Just ask. You don't have to participate."

"Fine," Denise agreed and marched out the door.

"Denise, can I talk to you a minute?" Dante asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Sure," Denise said in her classic New York accent. "What can I do for you two officers?"

Dante cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. "You two were in there an awful long time."

Denise chuckled and made a hand flourish as she did so. "Just two sisters gabbing. Let me tell you, it was quite the shock to find out that I even had a sister."

"Really? Cause I saw Kiki leave about ten minutes ago, but yet you stayed. Why is that?"

"Ava had something to tell me that she didn't feel Kiki needed to know."

"Would you mind sharing?"

"It's nothing of concern, detective. Trust me, I'm on the right side of the law most of the time, I'm the good twin."

"We'll see about that," Dante muttered as Denise trotted away.

"Dante, how are you today?" Valerie asked, striding forward.

Dante regarded her gruffly. "I'm fine, Valerie."

He still felt incredibly guilty over what he did with Valerie. Yeah Lulu had run off with Dillon, but he should have known that his wife would never go back on their marriage vows.

"Why so grumpy?" Valerie asked, her brow furrowing as her eyes grew concerned.

"I think you know why." Dante responded. "Now, I don't want to talk about it. We both said we weren't going to speak about it."

"About what?" Anna asked, striding forward.

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Dante asked.

Anna smiled. "Are you kidding? You haven't heard. Sloane's been ousted. Nikolas turned over evidence after making a deal with Baldwin."

"What kind of deal?" Dante asked.

"Back when Helena was in town, she had Nikolas jumping through all sorts of hoops because she had all control of the financials. Nikolas was able to get it all back in order after Helena died. Some suspicious activity has been occurring in the financials, and Nikolas didn't want any secrets to be used as leverage. He revealed that he, as well as Sloane and Mayor Lomax helped rig the mayoral election."

"They actually rigged it? I mean I suspected, but I thought it was a done deal."

"I thought it was, too, but I guess not. I'm glad, though. Felicia is, too. She was surprised, but she's more than happy to take over."

"Good," Dante said with a smile.

"So, who's this?" Anna asked, eying Valerie. Anna had a gut feeling that she shouldn't trust this girl, even though she didn't know his name yet.

"Valerie, Valerie Spencer." Valerie said, reaching out to shake Anna's hand.

Anna firmly shook Valerie's hand and looked her straight in the eye. Obviously, the girl was hiding something.

"Spencer…as in Luke Spencer?"

"He's my uncle. I'm his sister, Patricia Spencer's, daughter."

"Ah…I heard him mention her a few times over the years." Anna said, recalling. "Patricia moved away years ago, though."

"You remember what went down a while back with Luke at his childhood home?" Dante asked.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I saw it on the news but I've been so caught up in my own stuff. I've seen Luke since then, he seems fine. I'm sorry for your loss, Valerie."

Valerie nodded. "It's quite alright, but I appreciate the condolences."

"Dante, it's been a while. Where are we on Carlos Rivera?"

"His trial is in about a week." Dante answered.

Anna nodded. "What do you do here Valerie?"

"I'm assistant to the commissioner."

Anna raised her eyebrows. "You're my assistant. Well then, alright. Do whatever you were doing before I arrived. I'll let you know if I need anything else."

Valerie nodded and walked away.

Anna pulled Dante away as Nathan escorted Ava down to the holding cells.

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked once they were I his office.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked, sitting down in the chair in front of Anna's desk.

"You're acting strange around Valerie. I'm getting a vibe, and I've got a bad feeling about her."

Dante sighed and closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I tell you something, can it stay between the two of us?"

"That depends, is it illegal?"

"Immoral." Dante answered, his eyes agonized.

Anna eyed him speculatively and nodded. "Unless it goes against my better judgment, I will keep your secret."

"Try to keep an open mind."

"Okay," Anna agreed cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"You know about how Lulu, Dillon, Luke, and Laura left right?"

Anna nodded. She also knew that Lucky was back in town, but had been keeping a low profile. "What about it?"

"Lulu and Dillon are old flames. When they left town, Lulu originally lied and said that she was going to Italy to assist her grandmother because apparently Leslie had suffered a fall."

"Okay."

"I found out that it was a lie. Valerie was there to comfort me when I arrived at the conclusion that Lulu and Dillon were having an affair."

"Did she at all lead you to this conclusion?"

"She laid the events out in a way I hadn't seen."

"So she pushed you in that direction."

"Maybe a little. Anyway, I went to British Columbia because I found out that that was where they had gone. I saw clothes thrown all over the place. I arrived at the wrong conclusion that Lulu and Dillon had rekindled their romance and were having an affair. I thought that she had abandoned me and Rocco."

Anna clicked her tongue in disproval. "Dante, you know that Lulu loves you and is faithful to you. The fact that a few suspicious events could lead you to such a drastic conclusion. Dante you should have had more faith."

Dante sighed. "I know, I know. It gets worse. When I got back into town, I was very angry. I kissed Valerie. Then…then I slept with her."

Anna coughed on the coffee she had just sipped. She put a hand to her chest. "You what? Dante, how could you?"

"I know I was wrong, I know."

"Does Lulu know?"

"Lulu knows that I kissed Valerie."

"But not that you slept with her."

"No," Dante shook his head.

"Dante, what you did. It's horrible. In fact, I won't stand for it. I'm firing Valerie."

"What? No." Dante protested. "You can't. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Really? Sleeping with a married man isn't wrong? I'm sorry but if you ask any married woman if it's okay for a woman to sleep with a married man, I can guarantee you that most will say that it's absolutely…"

"Anna I get it."

"…not okay." Anna finished.

"Can I count on you to keep this a secret?"

Anna hated to do it, but she agreed to keep it a secret. "I'm still firing Valerie."

Dante looked tortured. "Why?"

"It's not okay in my department for two individuals to have a romantic relationship if said relationship is going to get in the way of their work."

"But it won't."

"Maybe it hasn't yet, but it will eventually. Plus, I happen to care about Lulu. I don't feel comfortable and I simply don't want to work with a homewrecker."

Dante shook his head and exited Anna's office.

"How any man could think it was okay to cheat on his wife, then not tell her about it, and then continue on like nothing ever happened is beyond me." Anna thought to herself. "And same goes vice versa."

Meanwhile, Denise had just run into Franco outside of Kelly's.

"Ava?" Franco asked.

Denise shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Franco, I'm her twin sister, Denise."

"Oh, Ava told me about you." Franco recalled. "What are you doing here in Port Charles."

"I actually came to find you."

"Really?" Franco asked, looking surprised. "May I ask why?"

"Ava wants to know if you got it yet."

"She told you." Franco realized. "Yes, I have it, but she isn't getting it until I get Nina."

"Understood." Denise said and made her way to her SUV. Minutes later she arrived at the metro court, and parked in the parking garage.

She had just checked in and was making her way to the elevator when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Ava?" asked a brown haired young man. He looked a little similar to the man that she had seen Kiki with.

Denise shook her head. "Denise DeMuccio, Ava's sister." She introduced herself, holding out her hand.

The young man seemed to gaze at her as he hesitantly shook her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare; it's just that you look just like her."

Denise chuckled and pushed her hair back. "You knew her?"

"You could say that. She's my ex-girlfriend." Morgan said. "Morgan Corinthos."

"Morgan, you seem a bit young to be dating my sister."

Morgan chuckled. "Yeah, our relationship was a bit taboo, but we were both in a rough patch in our lives and we helped each other through it. I loved her. I miss her actually, it sounds strange."

Denise's brow furrowed. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Morgan asked, confused.

"Ava's alive, Morgan. She's at the police station."

Morgan's eyes widened. "No, I don't know who you are, but that's a really sick joke. She has a daughter and if she heard you say that…"

"I met her daughter at the police station with that kind young man, I believe his name was Michael."

"My brother." Morgan informed her and ran a hand through his hair. "You're sure it's her?"

"She's at the police station."

Morgan nodded, unsurprised. "Thank you, Denise."

"Anytime," Denise answered, getting into the elevator.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello my awesome, lovely, and hopefully forgiving readers! I am so so sorry for the unannounced break that I took from writing. Started school again and haven't really had the time to update. Hoping that changes soon as I'm really liking where the story's headed now. Lots of twists and turns ahead and I hope you like the changes I made from the show. I plan to have the next chapter up within the next week or so. Thank you so much to those who reached out and asked when the next update would be. It prompted me to move that much faster. Keep in mind, reviews (both good and bad, i like to get all feedback, it lets me know you're interested enough to leave a comment). Thanks everyone. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! :) :)**

**-Jess**

It was late by the time Morgan made it to the police station.

"I can only guess who you're here to see." Dante greeted him as he watched his brother burst into the room.

Morgan regarded him gruffly. "I heard Ava's alive. I want to talk to her."

"Morgan, man, this probably isn't a good idea." Dante suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe give it a night's rest."

"I have to know that I'm not being lied to. Some woman who identified herself as Denise DeMuccio just told me that she was Ava's twin and that I could find Ava alive here."

Dante nodded. "That's true, Ava is alive. Her twin is Denise DeMuccio, but Morgan, Ava's bad news."

"I just need to see her." Morgan plead.

Dante groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Fine, you can go talk to her. Don't make me regret this."

Morgan nodded and followed Dante down to the holding cells.

"Morgan," Ava gasped when she saw it was him. "You came. H-how did you know?"

Dante went back up to the bullpen while Morgan stared impassively at his former lover.

"How could you?" He asked, his voice deathly calm.

Ava was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"How could you let us all think you were dead? Kiki grieves for you every day. Did you even stop to think about what you were doing to her?"

"Morgan, I was doing what I had to do to stay alive. If I had come back when I was still hurt, I would have been arrested and sent to Pentonville as soon as possible."

Morgan nodded. "You're right, that's what would have happened. You killed an innocent woman in cold blood. That's where cold-blooded murderers go: prison."

Ava seemed aghast by his frigidness toward her. Her eyes beseeching, she reached a hand out towards him.

Morgan unconsciously backed up. "No, Ava, you knew what would happen when you did what you did. Even if you had been in prison, Kiki wouldn't have to grieve over the mother she supposedly lost. How did you survive?"

Ava sighed. "It's a long story."

Morgan raised his eyebrows. "I've got time."

Over the next hour, Ava told Morgan everything about Dr. Blaine, about her twin, about how she survived, everything.

Morgan shook his head and ran his hands down his face. "Wow, but I don't get it. How can you be so confident that you aren't going to jail?"

Ava smirked. "I have a plan."

"Another prison escape isn't going to work this time, Ava." Morgan warned her.

Ava chuckled and touched Morgan's shoulder through the bars. "I wasn't planning on going to prison at all, actually. My plan doesn't involve any daring escapes.

Morgan's brow furrowed as he speculatively eyed her. He figured it would come out sooner or later. No sense in arguing about it now.

"Does Kiki know you're alive?" Morgan finally ask.

Ava's eyes grew soft at the mention of Kiki. "Yes, she and Michael visited me."

"How did she find out?"

"I went to see Sonny and Carly so that I could visit Avery. Sonny was less than accommodating."

"Of course," Morgan agreed. "Why would they grant you access to Avery?"

Ava eyed him incredulously. "Why? Why? Why would you even ask that question? Avery is MY daughter, not Carly's, mine."

"If you cared about her at all you would leave her be."

"When did you get so cold?" Ava asked, not recognizing this new changed Morgan.

Morgan shook his head. Now was not the time to get into it. "I'm going to go."

"No, please Morgan, stay. I haven't seen you in so long." Ava begged, clutching at the bars between them.

Morgan didn't turn around.

"Why did you come?" Ava asked solemnly.

Morgan stopped and turned around, his blue eyes glistening with tears.

"You want to know why I came to see you." Morgan asked, his voice breaking the slightest bit.

Ava nodded wordlessly, her blue eyes staring into his. "Please tell me."

"I had to make sure it was true." Morgan answered eventually. "Goodbye Ava."

Morgan walked out despite Ava's agonized protests. When he reached the bullpen, Dante pulled him aside.

"You alright? You were down there for a while."

"Clearing the air." Morgan explained gruffly, his grief long forgotten. "Thanks bro."

"Anytime," Dante said back as he watched Morgan walk out the door.

It didn't take him long to drive to the floating rib. As soon as he was inside, he headed straight for the bar.

"Rough night?" Mac asked handing him a glass of scotch.

Morgan nodded and slammed the drink, practically inhaling it.

"I'd slow down if I was you." Mac suggested, bracing his hand against the bar. "You don't want to get wrecked over whatever you're dealing with."

"I can guess who might be causing this," said a heart achingly familiar voice. Morgan turned his head to see Denise settling onto the bar stool next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, gesturing for Mac to pour him another scotch.

Denise regarded him softly and she put a hand over his. Mac tended to the other patrons.

"I heard that this place is a good place to hang out and drink. The metro court bar is classy, I'll give it that, but I'm more of a bar girl. Always have been." Denise said, sipping the margarita she had ordered.

Morgan nodded, his eyes watching the amber liquid as it swirled around in his glass. He ran a hand over the back of his head and sighed.

"Denise, how long have you known Ava?"

"Not long," Denise answered immediately. "I only just met her maybe a couple months ago."

"I'm sure you know her reputation."

"From what I read in the papers."

"I used to love her." Morgan whispered almost to himself. "Why, why did she do this to me, to us?"

"You've lost me." Denise said, her lips puckering as the liquor hit her tongue.

Morgan took a deep breath and actually looked at Denise. "She slept with my dad. Then she got pregnant. I didn't know if the baby was mine or my dad's. Turns out it's my dad's. I'm a big brother again."

Denise suddenly felt sick for what Ava did. How could she betray this sweet man to sleep with his mobster father? She knew she liked Morgan from the minute she laid eyes on him. There was something about him, and now hearing all that her sister had put him through, it was despicable.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry." Denise said, brushing his forearm with her fingertips.

Morgan's eyes became darker as he stared at her. He shook his head as if to dispel a bad thought. "Denise, I can't do this."

"Do what?" Denise asked, moving her hand.

"It's just, you look so much like Ava. Every time I see you, I'm reminded of all the things I felt for her back then, before everything got muddled."

"But what about when you see Ava?" Denise asked, moving her hand back to rest over Morgan's.

"When I see Ava, it's like nothing's changed. She still killed someone. She still slept with my dad. When I look at you, it reminds me of the way Ava and I used to be, when she was on Julian's side, and she wasn't banging my dad."

Denise smiled but it faltered. "Morgan, let's get out of here."

Morgan glanced up at her, surprised.

"You want to…?"

"Yes, I want to." Denise said, grabbing Morgan's hand.

Without thinking about it, Morgan slid a twenty between their two glasses and followed her out the door into the cool august night.

Before Morgan could pull his phone out to call a cab, Denise pulled him into an alley and shoved him up against the wall.  
"Whoa, what are you…?"

Denise cut off his thought as she pressed her mouth against his. Morgan responded immediately, his eyes closing as his hands slid around her waist and clutched her against him.

Denise pulled back. "You should probably get calling that cab."

Morgan shook his head to snap himself out of the reverie. He pulled out his phone and called.

Meanwhile, Michael and Kiki were at the court house getting their marriage license.

"Everything seems to be in order. I just need a signature from each of you and it'll be all set." The man said with a smile.

Michael smiled at Kiki and signed his name with a flourish with Kiki quickly doing the same.

"Young love, gotta love it." The man said as Michael and Kiki exited the chambers.

"One more step," Michael whispered to Kiki as they walked out to his car.

Kiki giggled as Michael held the door open for her. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Michael answered. "I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

Kiki looked at him questioningly as he navigated the streets of port Charles back to the Quartermaine mansion where the family was waiting with dinner.

"It's about your mom."

Kiki stiffened. "What about her?"

Michael took a deep breath and rubbed his hand through his hair. "She's alive, Kiki, and you also have a new aunt that you didn't know about. I was just wondering how you wanted to handle it. You know she's going to want to be at your wedding."

"She never did get the chance to be at the first one."

Michael chuckled. "That was quite the day wasn't it?"

Kiki giggled. "I wanted to be with you, Michael, believe me. I did. It kills me that you couldn't be my one and only husband."

"I will be," Michael said.

Kiki looked at him questioningly. "Your first marriage was annulled and it was built on lies, no offense."

"None taken," Kiki responded solemnly. "Though, now that you say it that way, it's comforting."

Michael grinned at her as he pulled into the garage. As soon as she was out of the car he pressed her against it and pressed his lips for hers.

It didn't take Kiki long to respond. Her arms wound around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair as his hands grasped at her waist.

When he pulled back, he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Enough about the past, it's time we focus on our future. Together."

Kiki grinned shyly and nodded, taking Michael's hand as they walked into the house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Morgan asked breathlessly, pulling Denise against him, her back against her front.

Denise giggled in spite of herself as her hands reached back to pull his lips to hers. "What do you think, hot stuff?"

Morgan groaned and quickly shed her jacket and blouse, leaving her in her bra and skirt. Denise moaned when his hands rubbed against her breasts through the sheer fabric of the undergarment. She turned around boldly and without a second thought, ripped through the buttons of his shirt and smiled when she heard them scatter across the wooden floor.

Morgan's eyes widened subtly and he yanked down her skirt with as much force as she had used to rip through his shirt.

Denise bent down and undid his belt and threw it across the room and then quickly forced his pants down and cocked an eyebrow at the rock hard bulge in his briefs.

"Impressive,"

"Thanks" Morgan grunted and then moaned as he felt her cup him after his briefs had been discarded.

Denise eyed his erect cock and then without warning, eased her mouth over it, sucking and nipping as she went.

Morgan groaned and involuntarily thrust into her mouth, holding her head softly. Denise pushed his buttocks forward with her hands, getting a better angle until she felt his pubic hairs tickle her nose.

"Jesus Denise." Morgan grunted as she sucked him, her tongue playing patterns across his length. "I'm going to…" Morgan came in a rush, his hot semen shooting down her throat.

To his surprise and immense pleasure, she swallowed every last drop, sucking the tip as she pulled back.

Morgan's head was bent back when she stood up.

She grinned at him. "You liked that?"

Morgan eyed her salaciously. "Oh, Denise, you have no idea." In a flourish, he picked her up into his arms and hauled across the room, dropping her on the bed in front of him.

"Morgan what are you…?"

She trailed off with a moan as Morgan pressed his lips against her inner thigh. He created a trail as he moved closer and closer to the place she wanted him most.

He thrust his tongue deep into her folds eliciting a pleasured cry from Denise as she pressed his head against her, desperate for the contact.

He sucked and nipped at her clit and chuckled lightly to himself when she thrust against him.

With one final, hard suck against her clit, she came, flooding him with her juices.

"You are a delicacy." Morgan murmured to her when he crawled up the bed, holding himself above her, his erection pressed against her thigh.

His lips joined hers feverishly, tasting both of them as their tongues intertwined in a sensual dance. Morgan pulled back long enough to look into her eyes looking for any reluctance.

He didn't find any as he slowly pushed inside of her, allowing her to get used to his cock.

Denise moaned and her head bent back in a wordless cry. Morgan thrust into her again and again, getting faster and harder with each pump.

"Morgan, yes," she cried as he pulled her leg up until his shoulder, allowing him to push even deeper.

"Denise" he whispered reverently, lifting her ass and pumping into her even faster. "Come for me baby."

"Morgan!" she screamed as she came, her back arching. Morgan continued his merciless assault, sweat dripping from his body.

He drove her quickly to a second orgasm before he came himself. He pulled out of her, flopping onto his back next to her.

Denise quickly pushed over to him, resting her head on his curly chest hair, kissing his sternum.

Morgan pressed a kiss against her hair and groaned as he settled into the mattress.

"Just so you know, I don't usually do this." Denise commented eliciting a chuckle from Morgan.

"Really, you had me surprised."

Denise pulled back and slapped his chest playfully. "I meant I don't have one night stands with the first eligible man I meet on a regular basis."

"I'm glad, neither do I."

"I'm serious Morgan."

"So am I." Morgan smiled.

Meanwhile, Franco was visiting Ava in lockup.

"So you got it?" Ava asked, keeping her voice low for fear of hidden microphones.

Franco nodded gruffly. "I do, it's safe in a location I'm not going to tell you. So, how are you going to help me with the whole Nina situation?"

Ava laughed and pressed her hands against her face. "Sit down, Franco, it's going to be awhile."

Franco reluctantly sat down and clasped his hands together in front of him. "What?"

"Nina's mother, Madelyn is out of jail."

"How? And how do you know this?"

"Apparently she was able to get out from under some of the charges under a technicality of course. She's forming a relationship with Nina, trying to make her thing that she's changed. She hasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"She was working with Ric."

"Lansing? He's in lockup, too."

"Well, before he went a-wall and shot up the Metro Court he was meeting up with Madelyn. They were scheming. Ric was going to seduce Nina, get her to marry him so that he could get access to her money. They were going to find a way to make Nina look incompetent so that Nina would have to be committed leaving her husband in charge of her finances."

"How do you know all of this?" Franco asked, practically livid.

"A source of mine let me know that Madelyn was out. I've been keeping tabs on all of those I love and hate here in Port Charles. I found it suspicious so I began following her, in disguise of course."

"Do you have proof?"

Ava nodded. "I do, it's an in an email. I have a copy of all of it of course. I sent it to you before I went to Sonny's because I knew this would happen."

Franco pulled out his phone and opened his emails. He looked through the files and pressed play on one of the audio recordings and it was all the proof he needed. No wonder Nina was so hard pressed on staying away from him. Madelyn had gotten into her head.

"Thank you Ava." Franco said, getting up.

"Hey, hey, what about me?"

"As soon as they figure out that they don't have the evidence against you and you're out, I'll give you the recording to do with as you please."

"Thank you, Franco." She whispered as he walked out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again readers! I know, it's been a very long time since I last updated and that's on me. Life has gotten a bit hectic what with college and work and homework and all that lovely stuff. Thank you to those who have reviewed and encouraged, I appreciate it. So much has happened in the show since I last updated, so I tried to cover as much as I possibly could. Now just a warning, I added a twist here that some readers may not be a fan of, I get it. I tried to incorporate my changed opinions of some of the characters as seamlessly as possible without interrupting the general flow of the work. Now, lovely readers I do hope you'll forgive me and I know I've said it before, but I plan on updating soon. i already have the next chapter started. I've found my muse again and I can't wait to write even more. Just a final note: REVIEWS will prompt faster response, anything will do. Please, be honest. Don't hold back. I appreciate all of your feedback.**

**Love Jess**

Just for context, it is past Halloween and everyone now knows that Valerie and Dante slept together, but not for the reasons broadcast in the show, but in a different way that I'll get to explaining.

"So here's all of Rocco's things, and I'll be by to pick him up in two days at about noon, does that work?" Lulu asked coldly, eying her soon to be ex with barely concealed hostility.

Dante's eyes were pained. "Yes, but Lulu can we talk? I love you, the fling with Valerie didn't mean anything."

"Is that supposed to help your case? That you would throw away our marriage like yesterday's trash over something that 'didn't mean anything'? Really Dante?"

Dante threw up his hands in exasperation. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? I'm pretty sure I've already said that more times than you can count. I made a mistake, Lulu. I thought that you had thrown our marriage away."

Lulu shook her head. "Yes, I lied, but I didn't have any other choice. You're a cop, Dante. Your instinct would have been to go by the book; that would have cost my brother's lives."

"You don't know that. You don't, didn't trust me."

"You're right, I don't trust you anymore. Oh, and I almost forgot. These are for you." Lulu pulled out the divorce papers that she had had Alexis draw up.

"Lulu, please, you don't want to do this." Dante pleaded, reaching out to touch her only to have her recoil in disgust.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "You act like you weren't expecting this? It's been weeks since I found out at my Halloween party about your tryst with my whore cousin."

"Is this because of him?" Dante asked, drawing a cold edge to his voice.

"Dillon has nothing to do with this." Lulu spat. "This is for me because of what you did."

"You're with him now aren't you?"

"No, but that's none of your business now is it?" Lulu asked, now I'm going to go before Rocco gets back out of the bathroom and wonders why his parents are fighting. Goodbye, Dante."

"Goodbye," Dante croaked as he watched Lulu walk away, her hair flinging behind her.

"Stupid, arrogant, cheating asshole." Lulu seethed as she made her way to her car. When she got into her car she felt her phone buzz.

Without looking at who was calling, she quickly said. "I don't want to hear it, Dante."

"It's me." Dillon's voice was like angel's singing compared to the voice she was originally expecting.

"Dillon," she murmured, relaxing as she started her car.

"Did you get Rocco to Dante's alright? Did something happen?'

"Just Dante begging forgiveness, nothing new."

Lulu was about half way to the Quartermaine mansion when Dillon responded again. "Dammit, can't he just realize that he's not good enough for you and to just let you be with someone who is?"

"And who did you have in mind?" Lulu asked as she parked her car and strode up towards the door.

"Me." Lulu heard his answer not over the phone but from the opened terrace door. Without a word, Dillon strode towards Lulu and pulled her into his arms, bending his lips to hers.

Lulu responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. After a few moments, they pulled apart breathlessly.

"I don't know what that was, but…" Dillon began

"But it's definitely worth exploring." Lulu said before pulling his lips back to hers. Dillon groaned and grasped the skin at her waist.

"Lulu, you have no idea how much I've wanted this." Dillon whispered as he bent his forehead to hers.

"I want you." Lulu murmured. "When we were rescuing my brothers together, it felt almost right."

Dillon smiled. "Nobody's inside. Do you want to take this inside?"

Lulu's mouth quirked up into a smile as she nodded and took his waiting hand as he pulled her inside.

Meanwhile, Ric was getting closer and closer to the truth behind what had happened while he was in witness protection.

"Come on Lansing, think." He urged himself. "There's no hope, this is useless." The sentiment launched him back into a memory.

_"There's no hope. This is useless. I can't be Jason Morgan." _

_The instructor eyed him and looked at Mr. C. (Gideon). Gideon ushered for the instructor to occupy himself for the moment._

_"Do you love Elizabeth?"_

_"Of course I do." Ric responded._

_"Do you love your daughter?'_

_Ric's eyes burned with fury. "How dare you question my love for my daughter?"_

_Gideon put his hands up. "I'm not questioning anything. You need to remember why you're doing this, Lansing. The Jeromes are still a force in Port Charles. Until they are dealt with, you cannot go back not without some way of protecting yourself and your family."_

_"I've been in hiding for too damn long!" Ric seethed grabbing a knife on the table and throwing it at the person shaped target they'd been practicing on. The blade pierced just near the center of the target."_

_Ric panted and looked at Gideon as he chuckled and clapped his hands slowly. "Well done. It seems that all you need is to be reminded of your priorities."_

_"Now what?" Ric asked gruffly._

_"I don't think you need to know everything that Jason learned as that would take much longer, but it seems you know enough to be useful."_

_"Excellent, so I can go home?"_

_"Not yet, Lansing. Remember, the witness protection program is currently working on keeping your existence a secret. If you go back not only will there be legal consequences but also other complications. We need to do this by the book."_

_"Alright, let me know." Ric said as he walked toward the exit._

_When he walked outside to get a breath of fresh air he felt his arms being pulled behind him and suddenly the strong scent of chloroform permeated throughout his airways and he wasn't able to defend himself from being kidnapped._

"That's all I remember?" Ric asked himself, tossing his hands through his hair. "Because after that I was found, so there's nothing else. Mr. C. looks a bit familiar, though."

"How so?" Sonny asked from his out of the way spot near the fireplace where he had been watching Ric wrack his brains for answers.

"I've seen him somewhere else, I know I have, but I can't place it."

"Let me call Jason." Sonny said as he pulled out his phone. "Jason, its Sonny. Ric has basically reached the end of his memory line from his missing time. He says he recognizes the man who trained him from somewhere. We've already established that it's probably Cassadine. Any theories? That's alright, get back to me."

"What did Jason have to say?" Ric asked.

"He said that that means that this Mr. C. might be in town, perhaps under a different name, different look. We're keeping an eye out."

Ric sighed. "I don't know what to say, Sonny. I'm sorry for everything."

Sonny eyed his skeptically. "Sorry for trying to protect your family?"

"Sorry for what I did with the training I received."

"From what I understand, you weren't in your right mind. However, there are a few other things that you should be sorry for."

"Like?"

"Like how you hired a woman to pretend to be my best friend's wife when he was memory impaired."

Ric groaned. "Haven't we been over this? I loved Elizabeth, a part of me still does, but I've moved on. I did what I thought was necessary to keep her with me. Looking back on it, there were way too many loose ends involved and I should have gotten her heart honestly."

"But you didn't."

"No, but at the same time, I felt like Elizabeth was lying a bit on her end."

"Well of course, she was in love with Jason, even when everyone including her thought she was Jake."

"See, that's where I'm a bit tripped up, when it came to light that Jake was really Jason, she accepted it as fact."

"We all kind of did, even before we got the DNA test that would have put any claims other wise to rest."

"Yes, but she seemed almost relieved and like she was acting surprised."

"Well relief is understandable. She loved Jason. We all do. Finding out that he is alive would warrant a reaction like that."

"But, she seemed a bit off."

"What are you saying?" Sonny asked, his brow furrowed."

"Do you think maybe Elizabeth knew that Jake was really Jason?"

"If that were the case why would she stay with you when she knew he wasn't married to Hayden and was actually married to Sam? Even though he didn't know it yet."

"Exactly, he didn't know."

"If Elizabeth had known that Jake was Jason then her finding out that he wasn't married to Hayden would have been redundant as she would already be aware that he was actually married to someone else."

"Perhaps, but what if she was waiting for the truth to come out and then because he wouldn't really remember Sam, she would end up with him?"

"Jason loves Elizabeth, Ric. And she loves him."

"It's just I walked in on her in discussion over the phone with someone discussing how their plan was almost complete and she would finally have her happy ending."

"That is a bit concerning." Sonny mused. "Have you told anyone else?'

"No," Ric shook his head. "I haven't."

"Don't. Not yet, anyway. I want to look into this. I'm still a bit skeptical but you present a good case. Just don't say anything yet, I don't want it to muddy the investigation."

"I won't." Ric promised as Sonny left the apartment.

_"__Elizabeth, can we talk?" Robin asked as she walked up to the nurse's station._

_Elizabeth looked up. "Yeah, what about?"_

_"__I'm a bit concerned. Can you come with me to my office?"_

_"__Oh no, did I do something wrong? I feel like I'm being summoned to the principal's office." _

_"__No, no, nothing like that," Robin said, closing the door behind them as she gestured for Elizabeth to take a seat. "You've seemed off lately. Is something going on?"_

_Elizabeth panicked for just a moment. Did Robin hear something or see something that she shouldn't have. Elizabeth kept her expression serene. "No, nothing at all. What gives you that idea?"_

_"__It's just that you've been making some strange phone calls that are always mysterious and hushed."_

_"__Have you been spying on me?" Elizabeth said in a deceivingly playful tone._

_"__No," Robin shook her head. "Forget I said anything."_

_"__Alright." Elizabeth agreed reluctantly. "Have I told you how much I missed you?" _

_Robin grinned and embraced Elizabeth. "I've missed you, too."_

_"__Well, I'm going to get back, see you later?"_

_Robin nodded and leaned back in her chair as she took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, there's something going on, and I don't like it. If it affects Jason, you'll have me to answer to."_

_Elizabeth hurried back to the nurse's station where she clocked out and made her way to the locker room to change into street clothes._

_As she was walking towards her car, she felt a hand reach out and grab her. She reacted defensively only to find her co-conspirator falling from the blow to the groin._

_"__Oh, Gideon, I'm so sorry."_

_Gideon blew a gust of air out and took a deep breath as he stood back up, running his hands through his hair as his misty grey eyes eyed her speculatively._

_"__Impressive, Elizabeth. Has Jason been teaching you?"_

_Elizabeth flinched. "Don't bring him up."_

_"__Why? He's the whole reason behind all of this."_

_"__What do you want?"_

_"__Well, I'd like to thank you."_

_"__For?"_

_"__Introducing me to Sam."_

_"__I didn't…"_

_"__No, but the situation that you and I have concocted had this involved, and I must say she is exquisite."_

_"__Agree to disagree." Elizabeth muttered. "She's a manipulative, slimy, conniving bitch."_

_Gideon strode towards her quickly seething. "You will not insult her, do you hear me? Just because the relationship started off dishonestly, I've fallen for her."_

_"__That's good. I've seen she's fallen for you, too. Jason loves me. Nothing will change that."_

_Gideon chuckled. "Oh, but it could. If he found out that you knew that he was Jason before he remembered. Poor Ric, you had him fooled. Too bad you found about Jason after you agreed to give him another chance."_

_"__I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to be with Jason. You wouldn't let me."_

_"__Because it wouldn't have worked, Elizabeth. Ric would have been skeptical and he would have looked into it and he may have uncovered the truth. That would have been very counterproductive. However, Jason remembering wasn't in the plan, but it turns out it was for the best."_

_"__Yes, I have him and you have Sam. Everything worked out for everyone."_

_"__Yes, but Elizabeth, what if Jason decides that he does love Sam or Sam loves Jason more than me?"_

_"__He wouldn't do that to me," Elizabeth shook her head. "He loves me."_

_"__But what if he found out?"_

_"__How would he find out?" Elizabeth asked, exasperated. "Are you going to tell him? That would only tear you and Sam apart."_

_"__Ric, Elizabeth, Ric. I may not have been publically there, but I was there when the whole thing went down. I was getting a room under an alias and had a disguise. You seemed surprised to the untrained eye, but if someone were actually paying attention they would see that you weren't surprised, you knew who he was, and you were acting the part to keep a cover."_

_"__Ric doesn't remember anything."_

_Gideon stopped short. Elizabeth didn't know about his involvement with Jake. Hell, Elizabeth didn't even know that Gideon was Helena's grandson. The only thing she knew was that Gideon had worked as a physician for Helena when Jason was first abducted from Sonny's doorstep. That was the most believable story. She couldn't know that he was behind Ric's training or that he was the one that Jake referred to as 'James'. _

_"__For now, but he's been trying to remember his time in witness protection. I don't know who was behind it as I wasn't working for Helena yet, but if he digs deep enough he might uncover something unfortunate."_

_"__What do you want me to do?"_

_"__Nothing. I'm just warning you."_

_Elizabeth shook her head. "Goodnight, Dr. Tate."_

_"__Goodnight, Elizabeth." He murmured as he made his way to the dark sedan._

_Both of them were completely unaware that Sonny who had been lurking in the shadows, following Elizabeth. He had a wire on for surveillance purposes and he shook his head as he ducked behind a nearby car as both cars exited the parking garage._

_"__Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing and what does the good Dr. Tate have to do with it?" Sonny mused to himself._

_Meanwhile, Gideon was just arriving home to find Sam lounging against the door._

_"__To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gideon asked with an easy smile as he pulled the brunette forward by her belt loops and pressed a passionate kiss against her lips._

_Sam got lost in the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his wavy black hair. "Monica's watching Danny and I thought I would take this time to spend time with you."_

_"__Well, I'm not complaining." Gideon whispered huskily as he reached behind her to unlock the door. _

_As soon as the two were in the apartment, Gideon had her pressed against the door as his hands explored the contours of her clothed body._

_Brazen, she pulled Gideon by his tie toward the couch and shoved him into the cushions as she proceeded to strip for him. She shrugged off her jacket and through it to the side and began working on the buttons of her blouse, excruciatingly slowly. She watched as Gideon's eyes became more and more dilated as their grey hue darkened to near black. When she removed her tight jeans and stood before him in lacy lingerie, she had to push him back as he had reached forward to take control. _

_"__You like?" she asked, with a quirked eyebrow as she straddle his waist, grinding lightly against the bulge in his black jeans. _

_Gideon groaned as he reached behind her to unclasp the bra. "You have no idea." He whispered as his eyes raked over he freed breasts._

_"__You're a bit overdressed, Dr. Tate." She whispered, her teeth grazing his earlobe. Gideon growled and pinned her against the couch, ripping off his shirt as he did so, the buttons scattering with a soft clatter. _

_"__Is that so?" he asked as he watched her eyes admire his toned abdomen. He got up then and briskly shimmied his pants down to his ankles where he kicked them to the side, leaving his erection barely sheathed._

_"__Please, let me." Sam whispered pulling down his boxers watching his member spring free._

_Before Gideon could say anything, she closed her lips around him, and nipped and sucked her way back until he felt her nose press into his dark pubic hair._

_"__Sam, yes, thank you." He whispered reverently as he involuntarily thrust into her mouth. Within a few moments, his breathing became even faster and in a rush, he came gloriously. She quickly swallowed every last drop, and licked her lips._

_"__Thank you, Sam." He whispered as he removed her panties. "Now you?"_

_Sam shook her head and giggled at Gideon's confused expression. "I just want you inside me."_

_"__Your wish is my command." He murmured as he buried himself inside her, relishing in the cry of ecstasy that escaped Sam's lips. _

_"__Yes, Gideon, yes." She cried matching him thrust for thrust as his hair usually combed back started to fall into his face. _

_Without warning, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall, thrusting into her harder, faster._

_"__Gideon, please, yes, god yes." She cried as she came gloriously around him. Gideon came shortly after with a climax of his own and with his remaining energy carried her back to the sofa. _

_"__That was amazing." Gideon whispered, brushing the hair out of her eyes._

_"__You're telling me." Sam whispered. "I love you, Gideon."_

_Gideon's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time she had said that to him._

_"__I love you, too, Sam." He whispered and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that had his cock snapping back to attention._

_"__Already?" Sam asked, impressed. _

_"__It's what you do to me." Gideon whispered. _

_"__Do what you like."_

_Gideon raised an eyebrow and decided to experiment. He pulled into his arms and towards the pool table. _

_"__I'm going to take you from behind."_

_Sam moaned in anticipation._

_Gideon gently pushed her into the position he needed her and without warning, plunged into her once more._

_Sam gasped at his fullness and gripped the edge of the table as he thrusted into her again and again. Suddenly, he stopped. She moaned in protest._

_"__I need to look at you." Gideon explained, pulling out only to lift her onto the pool table and plunge into her once more. He stared into her eyes. "I love you so much, Sam."_

_"__And I you," She murmured and lifted her leg so that it rested against his shoulder._

_"__Beautiful and flexible." Gideon murmured and thrust into her even deeper, causing her to cry out even louder as he brought her closer and closer to the edge._

_In a glorious moment, they both reached their climax and slumped to the ground._

_Meanwhile, Sonny was listening and watching the footage from the nearly undetectable camera that he had attached to himself with the wire. He still couldn't believe that Elizabeth and Gideon had fooled them all, but he would be exposing them soon enough. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey readers! See, I'm getting back into updating! I'm already halfway done with the next chapter. Please, please, review, review, review! Let me know what you think! I love hearing feedback from you guys! By the way, I am sorry with the twists and turns. I tried to make it seamless. ALL REVIEWS WELCOME!**

_"__Can you believe it's already here?" Michael whispered to Kiki as they cuddled on their large plush sofa, watching a film. _

_Kiki turned her head to kiss the edge of his jaw as she whispered. "No I can't. To think, in just two days I'll be Mrs. Michael Corinthos III." _

_"__Took us long enough." Michael murmured with a smile._

_Kiki chuckled. "We've had so much to go through though what with you being shot and then your cousin coming back from the dead and my mom."_

_"__Speaking of which…" Michael said, pulling her up so that her back rested against his front as he settled into a sitting position. _

_"__What?"_

_"__Well, since Ava's been released since the mysterious disappearance of the evidence, how do you want to go about this?"_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__What I mean is do you want her at our wedding?" Michael asked, even though the idea of the woman who had framed A.J. for Connie's murder at his wedding burned like acid._

_Kiki turned to look at him more fully, her eyebrow raised. "Do you?"_

_Michael shook his head with a weak smile. "What do you want?"_

_Kiki sighed and rested her head on Michael's chest. "Michael…I love my mom but I would understand if you'd rather not have my mom there. She framed A.J. for Connie's murder after all."_

_Michael squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, but she's your mom. I don't want you to have any regrets."_

_Kiki nodded, taking Michael's hand in hers. "I won't, not as long as I'm marrying you. I think we should invite her as a precautionary measure, though. If we don't invite her and she finds out, she'll either make a scene at the wedding if she finds out in time or she'll hold it over us for the rest of our lives."_

_Michael saw the logic behind the reasoning. "Alright, I'll make sure to explain to my family."_

_"__Do you mind if I do it with you?"_

_Michael smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I would love nothing more."_

_The next day, Michael and Kiki's first stop was to visit Ava at her penthouse. Julian had moved in with Alexis at the house that he had purchased for her to make up for getting her last blown up._

_"__Michael, Kiki, what a surprise. Come in, come in." Ava said with a flourish of her hand and a grin. "What brings you by?"_

_"__Well, we have some news." Kiki began. "Michael and I are getting married."_

_"__Well, I already knew that." Ava said with a chuckle. _

_"__Tomorrow." Kiki added._

_Ava's eyes popped open wide. "Tomorrow? And why wasn't I informed of this sooner? Were you trying to keep me out of this? I mean I know I have animosity with your family Michael but I thought we could get through…"_

_"__Stop." Michael said, shaking his head. "We weren't trying to keep you out of this. The animosity is well understood and deserved, which I'm sure we can all agree on. You're Kiki's mother and it wouldn't feel right to exclude you." Michael informed her. "We would have sooner but we got so caught up in the details and then all the hoopla going on that we never got around to mentioning it."_

_"__How does something like that slip your mind?" Ava asked Kiki. "I should have been the first person you told."_

_"__Well when Michael first proposed we all thought you were still dead, so…"_

_Ava shook her head and chuckled in spite of herself. "That's not what I meant, but I'm happy that you've told me. Am I allowed to help you prepare tomorrow? Have you chosen a maid of honor? Bridesmaids?"_

_"__Of course," Kiki said, settling down onto the couch, pulling Michael with her, who put an arm around her shoulders._

_"__Well?"_

_"__Well, my bridesmaids are a few of my friends from the city."_

_"__And your maid of honor?" Ava asked. Based on the uncomfortable look that Kiki had, she knew she wasn't going to like the answer._

_"__Carly. Carly is my maid of honor. She's helped me so much these last few months and we've grown close."_

_Ava maintained her composure even though it killed her that Carly, her mortal enemy, was going to be her daughter's maid of honor. Michael was having trouble stifling his chuckles. Seemed like poetic justice to him. _

_"__Mom, please don't be mad or upset, Carly's proven a very good friend to me, and I'm honored to be joining her family as her daughter-in-law. If you can't accept that, then don't bother coming to the wedding."_

_Michael looked at her, shocked. What happened to her words yesterday? Ava had tears coming to her eyes._

_"__No, Kiki, no, please. I understand. I wasn't there for you and she was. I'm grateful that you had someone to be there for you when I couldn't. Don't worry about me, I simply want to celebrate with you."_

_Kiki took a deep breath and nodded. "The ceremony is at the church at 3. Reception is following after at the Metro Court ballroom."_

_Ava had to stifle her scoff. Of course they would be having it there. Carly would be pulling out all the stops for Michael's wedding._

_"__We have to get going, though. I'll call you later." Kiki promised._

_Ava watched with barely concealed agony as Kiki left with Michael. She knew that she had no one but herself to blame for her own misery. She had lied to Kiki about her father, she had killed Connie and been involved in the mob, she had let her daughter mourn her. She deserved everything she was feeling. It could have been much, much worse._

_Meanwhile, Sonny was just finishing showing Carly and Jason the footage that he had captured. Carly was absolutely livid and was already plotting revenge against the 'saintly' nurse. Jason was in shock, and he ran his hands through his hair vigorously, his eyes pained._

_"__Elizabeth knew who I was." He was the first to say anything. Carly put an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head onto his closest shoulder. _

_"__We'll get her back for this." Carly promised._

_Jason shook his head. "We can't sink to her level. Her sons don't deserve the humility. I don't want Jake to have to deal with this."_

_"__But he will have to eventually." _

_Jason nodded. "I can't believe I was such a fool."_

_"__You didn't know." Carly consoled him. "She had us all fooled. She's always been especially talented at playing victim and damsel in distress."_

_"__She's done this in the past, manipulated me. I should have seen it now. Honestly, I don't think I was ever truly in love with her. I think most of it was lingering feelings from when I was Jake."_

_Carly shook her head. "She got into your head. Because you had no memory of your past with her, she was able to make you fall for her all over again, without knowing the consequences and how much of a mistake it would be to be with her."_

_"__We're engaged, Carly. Yet, I haven't been able to bring myself to sign the divorce papers or send them to Sam. Sam. Sam's being fooled, too. I swear I'm going to kill him."_

_"__Dr. Tate?"_

_"__Yes," Jason said through clenched teeth and then shook his head. "No, killing him would be too easy. I have to find a way to make him hurt but in a way that won't come back to bite me in the ass."_

_"__He's in love with Sam." Sonny murmured. _

_"__Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Jason asked. "I'm pretty sure she's fallen for him, too."_

_"__You still love her, don't you?" Carly asked, her eyes sad for her friend._

_Jason nodded. "I've always loved her. I think part of me staying with Elizabeth was because I didn't want to be that guy."_

_Sonny chuckled. "Like Patrick did? But, then again he made the right decision by going back to Robin."_

_Carly nodded. _

_"__Exactly like that. I didn't want to break Elizabeth's heart, but in the process I broke Sam's."_

_"__You thought she would stay with Patrick. Be happy with him." Sonny reminded him._

_"__I did," Jason nodded. "If Sam would have told me her decision before I had told Elizabeth of mine, it might have changed things."_

_"__You don't know that. Elizabeth still had her claws in you. You didn't have any reason for wanting to end the relationship."_

_"__I should have never been in that relationship again." Jason said exasperated. "You know what, no, Sonny do you have copies of that footage?" _

_Sonny nodded, handing him a DVD disk that had compiled it all. _

_"__Thanks." Jason said standing up._

_"__Where are you going?" Carly asked, getting up, too._

_"__I'm going to confront my soon-to-be ex-fiancée." Jason said storming out of Sonny's living room and onto his motorcycle._

_Despite his anger, he managed to keep within the speed limit as he sped across the rain slick streets to Elizabeth's house._

_"__Jason?" Elizabeth called when he slammed the door behind him._

_"__Yeah, it's me. We need to talk." Jason growled, his blue eyes ice cold._

_Elizabeth was immediately concerned. "What's wrong? What's happened?"_

_"__What's wrong?" Jason chuckled darkly. "Let's see, my fiancée has been lying to me for months and I broke a good woman's heart because of it." _

_Elizabeth slowly began to panic. He couldn't possibly know could he? Did Ric remember something?_

_"__Whatever Ric's told you…"_

_"__Ric didn't tell me anything." Jason spat. "You did." _

_Elizabeth's eyes widened. "When did I?" _

_Jason held up the disc and walked over to the DVD player. He pressed play and clear as day you could see Elizabeth talking to the good Dr. Tate about how they had been conspiring for months._

_"__Where did you…" Elizabeth asked, as she sat down on the couch, her complexion ashen. _

_"__Where I got this is none of your concern. What is your concern is that we're done."_

_"__No, no, please Jason. I love you. We can work through this. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I'm sorry that I worked with Gideon to get Sam out of the picture. I'm so, so sorry. I knew this was the only way that you and I could ever be together."_

_"__Through lies? If you have to lie to me to be with me, it isn't love Elizabeth. I know that I don't love you as much as I thought I did." _

_"__What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth asked, taking on an indignant tone. "That you love Sam more than me?"_

_"__I do," Jason whispered. "You want to know why I chose you?"_

_When Elizabeth didn't respond, he continued. "I chose you because I didn't remember you. I didn't remember how you had manipulated me in the past. I didn't know that you were lying to me. I didn't want to give up on our relationship to be with Sam because I knew it would break your heart, but by doing that I broke hers. I can never be sorry enough for how much I hurt her."_

_"__Bullshit." Elizabeth said, striding towards him and crushed her lips to his. He pushed her back forcefully and he was even more furious._

_"__What are you doing?" He asked, his voice razor toned._

_"__Trying to show you that you do love me."_

_"__I did love you, Elizabeth. But that's over now. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go grab my stuff. I'll be out of your hair soon enough."_

_As Jason made to move, Elizabeth grabbed his sleeve. "I don't want you to leave, Jason. I know what I did was wrong. I love you, please, don't leave me again."_

_"__You did this to yourself." Jason muttered as he launched himself up the stairs, and started throwing all of his belongings into a duffel bag. He didn't have many things. Some clothes, a computer, and a few photos of his kids and friends. When he saw the photo of him and Elizabeth he removed it and tore it to shreds, letting them fall into the garbage. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he spied her phone which was charging on the night stand. He quickly disabled it for the next couple hours preventing her from giving any forewarning to Gideon. _

_He threw the bag onto his back and strode down the stairs to find Elizabeth crying on the sofa._

_"__Goodbye, Elizabeth." He murmured as he shut the door, not bothering to look at her reaction. He secured the bag to the motorcycle and sped over to the penthouse he had shared with Sam. _

_One of the tenants recognized him and let him in as they were leaving. Jason found the penthouse easily and knocked on the door._

_The door opened to a confused looking Sam._

_"__Jason, what are you…?" Jason pulled her forward by her waist and kissed her passionately. Almost by instinct, her hands wound into his hair as she pulled him closer._

_Then she pulled away. "What the hell Jason?"_

_"__Can I come in, we need to talk."_

_"__I'd say so." Sam said giving him entrance. He sat down on the couch and eyed Sam who sat next to him._

_"__Are we alone?" _

_Sam nodded. _

_"__Elizabeth and I broke up. She's been lying to me for months. She knew who I was before I remembered. She was conspiring with someone. They were trying to keep us apart."_

_"__Who?" Sam asked, livid, her brown eyes sparking with fiery._

_"__Your boyfriend, Gideon Tate."_

_Sam blinked rapidly and shook her head. "No, he wouldn't do that to me."_

_"__I have proof."_

_"__Where did you get this proof?"_

_"__Sonny. He was following Elizabeth."_

_"__Why was he following her?" Sam asked, her brow furrowing._

_"__He was suspicious of her. Do you mind if I play this for you?" _

_Sam nodded and they watched as the conversation between Elizabeth and Gideon was replayed again._

_Jason stole glances at her. "What do you think?"_

_"__I think I need to speak with Gideon."_

_"__I want to come with you."_

_"__I don't think you should." Sam started, but then realized that Jason had the right to confront him. "When?"_

_"__Tonight." _

_"__Michael's wedding is tomorrow." Sam reminded him._

_"__I'll explain all of this to him later. He'll understand. Now, to talk to the not so good doctor."_

_Jason and Sam discussed a plan of action as they made their way to the hospital where they knew Gideon was working._

_Sam wanted to confront him head on, but when they heard him talking to someone, they decided to keep their presence a secret._

_GIDEON POV_

_"__Have you made any progress with Lansing?" I asked Donovan, my second-in-command who had aided me in instructing Ric. _

_"__None, I fear that the conditioning may be wearing off." _

_"__Then you need to find a way to recondition him."_

_"__I'll do my best, Gideon. Now, as your best friend, we need to talk. How long are you going to keep of this façade?" _

_"__What façade?"_

_"__The good doctor? Gideon, we both know you're anything but good. We also both know that while you may be developing feelings for Sam, your intentions are anything but honorable."_

_"__Keep it down will you?" He needed to keep his voice down. Patrick's office was close by and while I knew he and his wife were back together, he and Sam were still friends. _

_"__I'm just saying that you only got with her because she's the daughter of your grandmother's husband's bastard child. Plus, you wanted to get revenge on Patrick. Also, I'm willing to bet that you don't feel anything for her. It's just a game to you."_

_"__I swear to god, Donovan, if you don't keep your damn voice down I'm going to find a way to shut it for you." I threatened. He glared right back._

_"__Are you threatening me James?"_

_"__It's Tate." I hissed. _

_"__You may be a Tate on your mom's side, but you were born a James, the son of the great Alistair James."_

_"__I know you admire my father, but I don't, so let's keep the praise to a minimum, capiche?"_

_"__Oh and you can spout on and on about your beloved grandmother Helena?"_

_"__What?" Gideon stopped short at the familiarity of the voice. _

_"__Sam?" _

_GIDEON POV OVER_

_Jason and Sam charged forward from where they were eavesdropping. Jason stopped the recording device he kept with him. Now he had all the proof he would need. _

_Sam strode forward and slapped Gideon hard across the face. Jason pulled her back. "No, Sam. He isn't worth it."_

_"__What's going on here?" _

_Jason chuckled darkly. "We could ask the same thing. Who's this guy?"_

_"__I'm nobody." Donovan said, starting to walk away. Jason pulled him back. _

_"__We heard everything." Jason informed them. "We also know that you Gideon have been conspiring with my former fiancée."_

_Gideon's eyes widened just a fraction and he chuckled. "So, what are you going to do now? You obviously now know that I'm Helena's grandson and my motives for pursuing Sam."_

_Sam always knew there was something off about him, but every time she asked, he brushed her off. Looking back on their relationship, she didn't love Gideon. He was just the guy that was supposed to help her get over Jason, but based on that kiss she knew she wasn't anywhere near over Jason._

_"__I knew there was something off about you." Sam murmured._

_"__Really? That's not what you were saying yesterday in my bed." _

_"__Is that supposed to anger me?" Sam asked. "You were just the rebound guy, Gideon."_

_"__You said you loved me." _

_"__I was trying to convince myself that loving you would help me get over Jason. My love for you was shallow, superficial, to the point where it didn't exist at all."_

_Gideon's eyes sparked for the first time with hurt. "By I do love you."_

_Sam and Jason had to stop themselves from laughing too hard._

_"__Really?" Sam asked. "Is humiliating someone love? Is keeping them from their one true love, love? No. I love Jason. I always have. I always will. And now his judgment isn't clouded. He sees it, too."_

_Jason nodded, looking reverently at Sam, his fierce companion. How could he have ever doubted his feelings for her? _

_Something suddenly dawned on Jason. "Your companion called you James. Jake, my son, said that his captor went by the name of 'James'. You're Helena's grandson." Just as Jason was about to throw him up against a wall, Elizabeth did it herself._

_"__Elizabeth?" Sam asked, confused then furious. _

_"__You were the one keeping my son captive?" she asked, livid._

_Gideon eyed her impassively. "He was released into Lucky's custody upon his arrival. I didn't know who he was, just that he was one of grandmother's pet projects."_

_Gideon winced at the pain of a second slap as Elizabeth slapped him roughly. "My son is much more than a project for your sadistic grandmother._

_Gideon got in her face then. "I loved my grandmother, and she will be respected."_

_"__See, I'm not the only one who didn't like her." Donovan spoke up. Gideon backed up and walked away, furious. Donovan followed after him._

_"__You're with her?" Elizabeth questioned Jason, crossing her arms across her chest. "How exactly are you going to explain that to your sons?"_

_"__I'll tell them both the truth." Jason said truthfully._

_Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Jake's my son, too, Jason."_

_Jason simply shook his head and reached for Sam's hand as they left the hospital. _

_Sam clenched his hand in hers as they made their way to her car. They drove together back to the penthouse where unsurprisingly Carly was waiting._

_"__Carly? What are you doing here?" Sam asked._

_"__I figured he would come here sooner or later. I wanted to know what happened."_

_"__As did I." said Sonny. "So I know what we're doing going forward."_

_Sam invited the trio into the penthouse where they discussed strategy._

_Sam and Jason informed them of everything that they had overheard between Gideon and Donovan. _

_"__Well at least we know who 'James' is." Sonny remarked. "What are we going to do about it?"_

_"__We need to find a way to counteract anything he could be up to." Jason said._

_"__How do you plan on doing that?" Carly asked._

_"__I'm going to talk to Nikolas." Sam decided._

_The one thing that nobody knew was that Patrick had had his office door open and heard everything that was said by all parties. He was planning his own personal revenge against his old friend. Gideon wouldn't see him coming. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey readers! So it's been a bit longer than I was expecting to update and I'm sorry. But its a lot less of a wait then it has been. I hope. Anyway, so this chapter is quite a bit longer than the past couple chapters I've updated. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY and keep me updating! Thank you everyone for your continuing support!**

**-Jess**

_"__Oh honey, you look beautiful." Ava murmured as she helped Kiki adjust the veil in her hair. Carly had let them have a moment, one for Kiki but also because she couldn't stand Ava. _

_"__Thanks mom." Kiki sniffled._

_"__Don't cry."_

_"__I'm just…so happy." _

_"__I would hope so." Silas said, coming into the bridal suite. "You deserve it sweetheart."_

_"__Dad? I thought you were out of town at a medical conference?" Kiki asked as more tears fell. Her father had made it after all. She carefully walked towards him and hugged him tightly. She felt him press his lips against her forehead. _

_"__You think I would miss this? Not for the world." Silas said with a smile. They heard the beginning of music, letting them know that the big moment was not far behind. Ava blew Kiki a last kiss before leaving to find her seat. _

_Kiki took a deep breath and tucked her arm in her father's as she began her first steps._

_The first thing she noticed was how beautifully the church was decorated. Then, there was Michael who was looking particularly dashing and his eyes were only for her. She was having difficulty not running up the aisle. _

_When they reached the altar, Silas kissed the back of her hand and then placed it in Michael's. Jason, Michael's best man, smiled at the exchange. _

_Michael and Kiki had opted to write their own vows and when the minister made it known that now was the time, Michael began to speak._

_"__Kiki, while our start wasn't the most conventional, I wouldn't trade any part of our story for a minute, as its all lead us to being where we are today, joined by our friends and family to celebrate our blessed union. You have made me the happiest man and I will take every day to make sure you feel the same. You will never be alone, Kiki, I promise you from this day forth. I will cry with you, laugh with you, and spend every day cherishing and loving you for as long as we both shall live._

_By the end, tears were escaping Kiki's eyes. She took a calm steadying breath. The minister gestured for her to speak._

_"__Michael, being with you has been a dream. I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have you in my life as my best friend, my lover, and now my husband. You are the greatest gift life has ever given me. I promise to support you in all of your dreams, to honor you, to cherish you, to forever love you unconditionally, to laugh with you, cry with you from this day forward in this world and the next. You're my soulmate Michael, and I know that wherever life takes us, we will always be together, and I proudly by your side."_

_Tears could be heard in the audience at the couple's touching words. The couple exchanged their rings and when the minister said they were to kiss, Michael dipped her low and kissed her passionately earning a few chuckles from the audience._

_"__Now that's a kiss son!" Sonny cheered, earning a few more chuckles._

_Kiki threw her arms around Michael, holding on to him as he brought her back up. They pulled back and they were the only ones in the room._

_"__I love you." They said in unison. They turned to face their families and began to accept hugs, congratulations, and wishes of good will. _

_"__Can you believe it?" Kiki whispered to Michael when they had a moment of peace. _

_Michael turned toward her with a million dollar smile. "No, I can't believe that this goddess sitting next to me is my wife."_

_Kiki giggled and smacked his arm playfully. "I'm serious."_

_Michael pressed his lips to her temple. "So am I. Now, come, I have something to show you."_

_"__But Michael, we have guests."_

_"__They will be waiting at the Metro Court for the reception to start in about an hour. Now come on." _

_"__What has you so eager?" Kiki asked as Michael pulled her out to the parking lot where a car was waiting. A car Kiki had seen but had never been in. A car Michael was walking straight toward._

_"__What is this?" _

_Michael turned toward her with a brilliant smile. "This is your car." _

_Kiki turned to look at the SUV that was specially equipped with all safety features. "Michael, you bought me a car?"_

_"__I did." Suddenly Michael looked concerned. "If you don't like it, we can go buy a…"_

_Kiki cut off his worries with a chaste kiss as she took hold of his hand. "Stop. I love it, Michael. This is a great wedding present." _

_"__And I love you. I have another surprise for you." Michael said taking her hand and opening her door for her while handing her the keys. "I'll tell you where to go." _

_Kiki grinned and started the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Where to?"_

_Michael directed her down a series of streets and avenues until they reached a large manor that was rather close to both Sonny's Greystone Manor and the Quartermaine Mansion. "Michael this place is beautiful. It looks just like that house you and I were looking at when we on one of our dates."_

_"__I'm glad you remember. You want to take a look inside?"_

_"__Can we?" Kiki asked._

_Michael smiled. "I know a guy."_

_When they went inside, Kiki looked around in awe. "Michael this place is beautiful. The people who live here are very lucky."_

_"__I'm glad you think so." Michael whispered. "Because this house is ours."_

_"__Ours?" Kiki squeaked. "This beautiful house is ours. How?"_

_Michael chuckled. "You forget that I'm the CEO of a powerful company, and not to brag, I have a couple trust funds, none of which I have used by the way." Michael then pulled a key and held it up for her examination. "As soon as possible, I plan to give you this key. Are you okay with all of this?"_

_Kiki turned around and looked at her surroundings and then turned back to Michael, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you Michael. I'd be happy with you anywhere. I love how much you've done to make me happy, but I only care if you're with me and that you're happy, too."_

_"__Well I'm very happy." _

_"__Good," Kiki whispered and leaned up on her tip toes to press her lips to his._

_"__We should get going." Michael whispered against her lips._

_"__Where?" Kiki asked, a bit dazed._

_Michael chuckled. "To our reception, of course."_

_Kiki was so swept up in everything that she had completely forgot. "Let's go." She said, intertwining their fingers as they made their way back to Kiki's new car. _

_"__When do you think the happy couple is going to arrive?" Morgan asked Sonny, leaning back in his chair. _

_"__Be patient, son. Michael had a particularly special surprise in store for Kiki and plus the reception wasn't due to start for another twenty minutes."_

_"__The car?"_

_Carly shook her head with a chuckle. "You don't know?" _

_"__Know what?"_

_"__Michael bought a house. A beautiful house."_

_Morgan's eyebrows raised. "Mikey bought a house? Isn't that a bit extreme?"_

_Carly's brow furrowed. "How so? Morgan, your brother is married. It makes sense for them to have their own living space."_

_Morgan shook his head with a chuckle. "So where's the house?"_

_"__Do you remember the estate between your dad's house and the Quartermaine mansion? The one with the circular drive?"_

_Morgan's eyes popped. "Wow. Fancy."_

_"__Perhaps," Sonny shrugged. "But you could say the same about my house or your mothers or the Quartermaines'."_

_"__Did I hear you correctly? Michael bought the estate?" Monica asked, coming up._

_Carly smiled. "He did."_

_"__Oh, how wonderful."_

_"__What is?" Michael asked, sneaking up behind his grandmother._

_"__Oh Michael, congratulations." Monica said wrapping her arms around him. "And Kiki, welcome to the family."_

_"__Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine." Kiki said accepting the hug._

_"__Please call me Monica."_

_"__Okay." Kiki said with a grin._

_As the night wore on, they got several more wishes of good will. Kiki couldn't guess where Michael was taking her on the honeymoon. She tried to ask several, but they were quite tightlipped about it all. Jason and Sam were a lot closer than she remembered, but she remembered hearing that something had gone down resulting in them ending their relationships with Elizabeth and Dr. Tate. _

_By the end of the night Kiki was exhausted and was laying against Michael's shoulder as he gently stroked her hair. "Are you ready to get going?" Michael whispered against her hair._

_"__Where?"_

_"__The airport." Michael whispered. "We'll take a cab because I've been drinking and you're far too tired to drive."_

_"__Sounds safe." Kiki said and before she knew it they were hustling and bustling through the airport getting on a plane that would take them to..._

_"__Hawaii?" Kiki asked, her eyebrows raised._

_"__Is that alright?" Michael asked with a sly grin. _

_"__More than alright." Kiki said kissing him lightly, taking his hand as they waited for the plane to board._

_The next day, Jason and Sam woke up on the couch in their penthouse. They'd spent the entire night talking and reconnecting._

_"__Good morning," Jason greeted Sam, who had fallen asleep against his shoulder._

_"__Good morning," she said with a hesitant smile. "How did you sleep?"_

_"__Relatively well considering…" Jason answered, trailing off. _

_"__So, you and Elizabeth are really over?" Sam asked tentatively._

_Jason nodded resolutely. "We are. I can't be with a woman who would knowingly keep me from my family and friends. I can't believe we didn't see it."_

_"__I'm pretty sure I've told you about a dozen times that it wasn't your fault." Sam murmured, looking him in the eye, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"__So you're done with Gideon?" Jason asked, anger stirring within him as he remembered how the lying son of a bitch had treated Sam._

_Sam groaned. "I am. I can't believe I fell for his tricks. I'm such an idiot."_

_"__Hey, you are not an idiot." Jason murmured, kneeling down in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You, Samantha Morgan, are an absolutely brilliant woman who blinded by the pain of a rejection that I never should have delivered made a bad decision and took a chance on a man who had the worst possible intentions. You're not the first person to fall for someone who wasn't a good person. If anyone's an idiot, I am. I ignored my feelings for you by convincing myself that being with Elizabeth was the right thing to do because you were with Patrick."_

_"__Wait a minute." Sam said. "You stayed with Elizabeth because you thought I wanted to be with Patrick?"_

_Jason nodded minutely. "I did and I'm sorry. I love you, Sam. I've never stopped loving you and I will never stop loving you. Both of our decisions were my fault and I am so very so—"_

_Sam cut him off with a quick kiss. Their eyes locked and their lips joined together passionately, Sam putting her arms around his neck, Jason pulling her body towards his. They broke apart after a few long, passionate moments._

_"__I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Sam whispered._

_Jason's blue eyes bored into her brown ones. "Never be sorry for that, Sam. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."_

_Sam looked down. "You wanted to divorce me. You were going to marry her."_

_Jason looked down. "That was before I found out what she did."_

_"__Do you still love her?"_

_"__A part of me does, but it's a very small part." Jason answered._

_"__When I told you about how I chose you over Patrick why didn't you choose me?" Sam asked._

_"__Because I had already told Elizabeth that I had chosen her." Jason admitted. "And I wasn't being completely honest with myself at the time."_

_"__So let me get this straight. We haven't been together for the past couple months simply because that lying bitch lied to you and caused you to doubt your feelings for me?" _

_"__That about sums it up." Jason nodded and took her hand in both of his. "But that doesn't matter anymore, Sam. What matters to me is you and how you feel. What about Gideon?"_

_"__What about Gideon?" Sam answered, raising her eyebrows. "He was nothing but a rebound guy, Jason. A placeholder. He offered short-term stability. I love you, Jason. Only you."_

_"__So you feel nothing for him whatsoever?"_

_"__Hatred and betrayal about sums it up, but anything on a good note, no I can't say I do." Sam answered, putting her other hand on his. "Now, I'd rather not talk about our mistakes, I'd rather talk about what we're going to do going forward."_

_"__I'm going to be honest with you Sam, I want to be with you." Jason whispered. "I know it's going to take time and if you don't want to…"_

_Sam pulled him in for another passionate kiss, her hands tangling in his hair. "I want you, Jason. Only you. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."_

_"__Good." Jason whispered and rejoined his lips with hers._

_After a few long minutes, the pair separated. _

_"__As much as it pains me, I have to go take care of some things." Jason said standing up. "I'll be back later, I promise."_

_"__I'll hold you to that." Sam said, kissing him goodbye._

_As he was walking out to his car he felt his phone buzz. "Carly."_

_"__Jason, how are you?"_

_"__I'm fine." Jason answered hesitantly. "And you?"_

_"__I'm good. The reason I'm calling is I wanted to know what you ended up doing."_

_"__About what?" Jason asked, playing with her a little. He could practically feel her bubbling curiosity as he drove to the Metro Court._

_"__About what? About Elizabeth, of course."_

_"__Ah, that." Jason said parking his car in the parking garage. "I'm sure you'll be happy. I've broken up with Elizabeth. For good this time."_

_Carly was bubbling with enthusiasm. "Congratulations. I'm sorry it turned out this way, but I'm happy for you."_

_"__I'm happy now, too." Jason said with a grin as he walked into the restaurant and saw Carly pacing behind the bar. "I actually have news for you."_

_"__And that is?" Carly asked, stopping just as he hung up the phone. _

_"__Jason?" Carly talked to her phone. She looked up and saw him chuckling against the bar._

_"__Very funny." Carly said with a smile. "What's your news?"_

_Jason sat down and leaned forward. "I found out who had Jake on Cassadine Island."_

_"__Who?" Carly asked, intrigued._

_"__Dr. Gideon James Tate. At least I'm guessing how he has it. It all came out a couple nights ago."_

_"__And I didn't know about this why?"_

_"__Michael was getting married the next day, your attention needed to be on that."_

_Carly shrugged. "Yes, okay, but how did you find out?"_

_"__Gideon and some guy by the name of Donovan were discussing it, in what they thought was private, conversation at the hospital. Sam and I went over to confront him and hid when we saw him discussing something. "Turns out that Gideon is the grandson of Helena."_

_"__So wait, Sam was in a relationship with her cousin? And she didn't know about it?" Carly asked._

_Jason shook his head. "No, apparently Helena had a relationship with another man after Mikkos died. I didn't catch the name of the guy, but apparently Helena had a son with this man by the name of Alistair James. Alistair than had Gideon."_

_"__Where does the Tate come from?"_

_"__I'm assuming his mother's side considering it didn't seem like he got along with his father very well." Jason speculated._

_"__Wow," Carly said. "It's funny. I've only met one other Alistair. He's a successful lawyer. Don't know where he lives now. Tried to get me to hire him once. Insisted I call him A.J. because he thought his name was too formal. I rejected the nickname for obvious reasons."_

_"__Of course," Jason said._

_"__Wait. A.J. Alistair James, could it be him?"_

_"__Potentially, Alistair is a rather uncommon name."_

_"__It is." Said a well-dressed man with a suitcase who came up to them._

_"__Alistair?" Carly asked, surprised. _

_"__Carly, good to see you again. Have you reconsidered my offer?"_

_Carly shook her head. "No, I think I'm good where I am."_

_"__You're Alistair James?" Jason asked._

_"__I am, do we know each other?" Alistair asked, setting his brief case down on the barstool near him. He didn't look much like his son. Only the clear grey eyes and dark hair were indicative of relation. He had grey at his temples and it was speckled throughout his mane of dark hair which he wore back in a ponytail. _

_"__I know your son."_

_"__Ah Gideon, yes. What's he done to you?" Alistair asked seriously._

_"__Sounds like you assume he's done something wrong." Carly said, gesturing for him to sit down._

_"__Let's just say he takes after the less endearing half of my family tree. His mother, Lucia, is gorgeous. She and I are still married, but Gideon doesn't know. I refused to represent Gideon when he got into some hot water a few years back because of some trouble my mother got him in. Lucia didn't like it and both she and he thought I had betrayed him."_

_"__Does she still think that?"_

_"__No, she sees that Gideon is headed down a dangerous path, but he's a grown man. Any attempt to veer him off that track will only result in alienation. By pretending to be okay with what he does. Which is the reason our marriage has been kept a secret. He thinks we're divorced."_

_"__As intriguing as this is," Jason began. "I have a personal beef with your son. He kept my son from me."_

_Alistair's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"_

_"__Helena had my son abducted and held on Cassadine Island. He was released into the custody of his adoptive father upon his arrival, but he was there. He knew that my son was there through illegal means and he did nothing about it."_

_"__This is worse than I'd feared." Alistair shook his head. _

_"__Dad?" Alistair turned around to see Gideon standing there in a dark grey suit which contrasted to his own black pinstripe. "What are you doing here?"_

_"__I'm here to see you."_

_"__And what are you doing talking to them?" Gideon asked with a sneer. "Betraying me again?"_

_Alistair sighed and shook his head. "No, Gideon, when are you going to get over that? It was conflict of interest."_

_Gideon waved him off. "It's a good thing you're here, I have something to discuss with you."_

_"__Oh no," Alistair muttered before joining his son who was just taking a seat._

_"__Aren't you going to do something?" Jason asked Carly who was watching them suspiciously. Carly shook her head._

_"__I would, but I want to keep him under my thumb. If he doesn't think I'm on to him, he won't suspect."_

_Jason nodded. "Now, did Michael and Kiki make it safely to Hawaii?" _

_"__They called me this morning when they arrived at their hotel. They're both pretty jetlagged but otherwise they're fine."_

_"__Good." Jason murmured. "Now, I have more to tell you."_

_Carly looked at him questioningly._

_"__I'm with Sam now."_

_"__That was fast."_

_Jason explained to her everything he'd explained to Sam earlier that day and she understood completely. _

_"__I just have one other thing to take care of."_

_"__And what's that?" Carly asked._

_"__I need to explain this to Jake. I won't have Elizabeth poisoning him against me or Sam."_

_"__Good idea." Carly murmured as Jason got up. "Good luck."_

_"__Thank you." He murmured, giving her a quick hug before making his way to the Quartermaines'. The drive was short and he thanked god that Elizabeth was working. He knew Jake would be with Monica and Tracy. _

_"__Jason!" Alice exclaimed when he knocked on the door. "Come in, come in. You should know by now that you don't have to knock."_

_"__And now you won't have to." Monica said handing him a key. "I've been meaning to give this to you, but this gives me the opportunity."_

_"__Is Jake here?"_

_"__He is. Is something wrong?" Monica asked, concerned._

_"__Elizabeth and I are through."_

_"__I heard," Monica murmured. "I heard about it all."_

_"__How?" _

_"__Elizabeth explained to me when she dropped Jake off."_

_"__What did she tell you?"_

_"__That you decided to call it quits and were most likely going to get back together with Sam."_

_Jason shook his head. "That's not all that happened. She knew who I was. She was conspiring with Dr. Gideon Tate."_

_"__Dr. Tate? That can't be right."_

_"__Oh but it is, I heard him discussing it through a taped recording of the two of them talking, and also he was talking to a friend about something else."_

_Monica looked at him questioningly. Jason explained everything to her and at the end she was absolutely appalled and livid. "I swear to god, when I get my hands on both of them."_

_"__Don't do anything you'll regret, mom."_

_Monica looked at him. "Mom?"_

_Jason nodded. "That's who you are right? It only seemed right."_

_Tears welled up in Monica's eyes. "Oh Jason, you have no idea how happy you've made me, but you don't have to if you don't want to."_

_"__I do, I promise." Jason said with a smile. "Now where's that son of mine?"_

_"__Right here, dad." Jake said striding up from around the corner._

_"__How much of that did you hear?" Jason asked._

_"__A lot of it. Mommy knew who you were?"_

_"__She did."_

_"__And you're with Sam, now?"_

_"__I am, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you, Jake. You're my son. You will always be my son and I will always love you. I want you to know that. I will never abandon you."_

_"__Right now, I'm not happy with mommy."_

_Jason chuckled. "I'm not happy with her either, son, but you need to know that she loves you no matter what she's done to me."_

_"__But she said she loved you and that wasn't true. Does that mean she doesn't love me?"_

_Jason shook his head quickly. "No, no, Jake. They're completely different situations. Your mommy loves you. She always will. The love that she pretended to have for me was a different kind of love, Jake. We both love you, but we aren't together anymore."_

_"__That's fine, as long as you're happy daddy."_

_Jason bent down to hug his son fiercely. "I love you, Jake." He said kissing his hair._

_"__I love you, too, Daddy." _

_"__You can come visit me any time you want, I want you to know that, Jake." Jason promised. _

_"__Okay," Jake agreed easily. Jason stood back up, gave Monica a hug and then made for the door. When he reached it, he was surprised by what he found: Lulu and Dillon in a heated embrace._

_"__Hi, if you'll excuse me." Jason said making his way around them._

_Lulu blushed and Dillon nodded moving the pair out of the way. "It's good to have you back Jason." Lulu called._

_Jason turned around and smiled. "Thank you, Lulu. It's good to be back." _

_He was just reaching Sonny's porch when his phone began to buzz and Sonny's picture lit up the screen._

_"__Sonny, if you would have waited a few more seconds…" Jason began as he knocked on the door. "You could have saved yourself the trouble of calling me."_

_"__Oh," Sonny responded as Max opened the door. Jason ended the call. _

_"__Jason, good to see you." Max said, ushering him in. _

_"__Likewise, Max." Jason greeted him, patting him on the back as he ventured into the living room where Sonny was lounging against the wall, sipping from a glass of club soda. He tried not to drink during the day in case he had to suddenly travel somewhere. _

_"__Sonny," Jason greeted him, giving him a chaste hug, clapping him on the back. _

_"__Jason, good to see you. How have you been?"_

_"__I'm fine considering. Elizabeth and I are over, but I'm sure that Carly already told you."_

_Sonny nodded. "Yes, she did, and while I wouldn't have believed it originally, I'm disappointed in her. I always thought the best of her."_

_Jason sighed. "She was only prolonging the inevitable."_

_Sonny's head cocked to the side. "What do you mean?"_

_"__I made my decision to stay with Elizabeth before she told me her decision. I couldn't go back on my word to Elizabeth. What kind of man would that have made me?"_

_"__I get it, I do, but sometimes you need to forgo the other person's feelings and be with the one that you truly want to be with. Because at the end of the day, the only people that matter are you and the woman that you truly love and your kids of course."_

_Jason nodded. "I know, I made a mistake. Sam and I are together now."_

_"__Wasn't she with that fishy looking doctor?" Sonny asked._

_"__Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that. Turns out that the good doctor isn't so good after all. His name is Gideon James Tate."  
"James?"_

_"__You're coming to the right conclusion." Jason admitted. "He was the one supervising Jake's stay on Cassadine Island after Helena's death."_

_"__What relationship does he have with Helena?" Sonny asked taking a sip of coffee._

_"__He's her grandson." Sonny coughed up his coffee. _

_"__Her grandson? Long lost?"_

_"__Not exactly. After Mikos died, Helena had a child with another man and the result of that union was Alistair James."_

_"__Alistair James? Carly mentioned him once. Apparently he had heard of her reputation in the business industry and was offering to be the representing lawyer should something come up."_

_"__Ah, so that's what that was about. He showed up at the Metro Court restaurant today and he and I got talking. So, Alistair's son is Gideon. Apparently he's not too happy with Gideon either. Gideon got into some hot water a few years back and Alistair refused to represent him."_

_Sonny nodded. "I understand Gideon's bad feelings about it but sometimes a bit of tough love is necessary."_

_Jason nodded. "Based on what I heard in the conversation between Gideon and his colleague Donovan, I'm going to assume that Gideon had a special bond with Helena and his father wasn't too fond of his mother. Gideon obviously wasn't happy with how Alistair didn't like Helena."_

_"__How anyone could tolerate her let alone like her is beyond me." Sonny said shaking his head. _

_"__I feel you there," Jason said with a chuckle. "So that's that. Turns out he went after Sam because she was the illegitimate daughter of Helena's dead husband. Perhaps a bit of revenge for the old witch."_

_"__What do you have planned?"_

_"__What do you mean?" Jason asked innocently. _

_Sonny looked at him pointedly. _

_Jason sighed. "I don't want to do anything that could be traced back to me. I'm going to let him stew for a while. He's going to be expecting something."_

_Sonny nodded, taking another sip of coffee. "I'm with you there, Jason."_

_"__I have something else I wanted to talk to you about."_

_"__Sit, sit." Sonny said, sitting down on the sofa. Jason took a seat in the nearby arm chair._

_"__I've been thinking about facial reconstructive surgery."_

_"__Didn't you already have facial reconstructive surgery?" Sonny asked._

_Jason nodded. "I did, but I'm thinking of getting my face changed back to what it used to be."_

_Sonny's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "Is it safe? And why me?"_

_"__I've looked into it, and it is. I'm talking about it with you because I trust you and I trust you to be objective."_

_Sonny nodded. "I appreciate that, I do. I think that if this is what you really want you should do it."_

_"__Thanks man."_

_"__So when are you getting it done?"_

_"__Tonight." _


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey readers! So it's been a bit longer than I was intending, I'm sorry. This chapter is also on the shorter side, but I'll get another chapter out for you soon, I promise! I'm so, so sorry again! There's a bit of a strange ending to this one, but it also allows you to speculate on who the mystery person is! :) REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Reviews keep me writing. **

**Enjoy!**

Jason was honestly a bit nervous about getting the whole operation done. He'd read up on it and knew that he would be fine. Now that he had his memories back he just felt it to be right that he have his true face back.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she saw him waiting in a nearby room. Jason regarded her coldly.

"That's none of your concern. I spoke to Jake today."

_Elizabeth stiffened. "What do you mean you spoke to him? He's my son, too."_

_Jason's eyes narrowed. "I'm well aware of that, thank you. You can relax, though. I didn't say anything to Jake that would compromise your relationship with him."_

_Elizabeth lacked a little and took a deep breath. "What did you say to him?"_

_"__Well, he knows everything that you did."_

_Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said…"_

_"__I was talking to Monica about it and Jake heard. We thought he was in the living room with Tracy."_

_"__So he heard everything?"_

_"__I told him that anything you did to me shouldn't affect his relationship with you. He's not happy with you."_

_"__Fine, fine. I guess there's nothing I can do about it, is there? Thanks a lot Jason." Elizabeth said before striding away. _

_"__Elizabeth, you are to blame for all of your unhappiness. Not me. Not Sam. Not Carly. Nobody. You did this to yourself and you need to sleep in the bed that you made."_

_Elizabeth pulled her arm away and walked away in a huff._

_Jason shook his head and turned his attention to his surroundings. He saw the attending physician walking up._

_"__Mr. Morgan, good to see you. So, are you ready? Did you take all precautions necessary?"_

_Jason nodded. "Yes, it's a bit of a surprise for everybody, nobody knows."_

_"__Well then good luck with that." Dr. Hawthorne said and led Jason to a prep room._

_An hour later, Jason was prepped for surgery and was in the process of being put under anesthesia. _

_Meanwhile Sam was just entering the Penthouse with a smile. "Jason! I'm home!"_

_"__He's not here, Sam." Molly, who was babysitting Danny informed her._

_"__What do you mean he's not here?" Sam asked, panicked._

_"__Relax, he said he had a surprise and that when the time was right you would find out what it was."_

_"__Do you know what it is?" Sam questioned._

_Molly nodded. "Yes, I do. I also know that it's unexpected and you aren't to know until it's healed."_

_Sam's eyes popped open. "What do you mean healed?!"_

_Molly silently cursed the slip up. "Nothing, Sam. Trust me, he's fine."_

_Sam took a deep breath. This was something Jason was planning. He wouldn't be in danger. She just needed to stay calm. "So when is he going to let me know."_

_"__A while."_

_(JUST A NOTE: JUMPING FORWARD)_

_Two days later Jason was moved from ICU to a general patient's room and throughout the entire two days everyone was on edge. Nobody except for Sonny knew Jason was in the hospital or why he was there in the first place. _

_It was another week before he was able to talk without pain, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end. As far as everyone knew, Jason was fighting off the flu and was holed up at the penthouse. Nobody was to know what was really going down._

_Another month passed and by this time, close friends and family were informed that Jason was in the hospital. They had all thought that he was taking a few weeks to clear his head and would be back later. He was doing this for Sam, his family and friends. Elizabeth thought he was having regrets, which would soon lead to her disappointment._

_"__Alright, so we finally get to know what the hell you went through this for?" Carly asked, anxiously as the doctor strolled into the room. Sam was stroking his hand reassuringly._

_"__Are you absolutely sure that you're okay, Jason?"_

_Jason nodded and chuckled. "I love you, Sam and I love my family. I would never do anything to threaten my future with you all. Alright, Doc. Let's do this."_

_Dr. Hawthorne stepped forward and began to unbandage Jason's face._

_"__Everyone close your eyes." Dr. Hawthorne instructed as he did so. "Jason wants this to be a surprise."_

_The waiting people did as asked and waited for Jason to give them the okay._

_Jason looked in the offered mirror and was surprised by how well it had turned out. He was a replica of his old face. _

_"__Okay, you can look."_

_They opened their eyes and gasped. _

_"__Jason," Sam said, tears forming. "Oh my god."_

_Carly was crying and Sonny was smiling. "Looks good, Jase."_

_Jason chuckled. "I was hoping for that."_

_"__What's going on in here…Jason?" Elizabeth asked, coming into the room. The whole room glared at her._

_"__Jason, you…oh my god." Elizabeth said. She wouldn't let them know this, but with Jason having his old face back it made his rejection of her only that much stronger. "I'm sorry, I'm going."_

_"__Good," Jason murmured. Elizabeth stiffened but kept walking._

_Carly started laughing and patted him on the shoulder. _

_Days later, everyone was still buzzing by the change but they were also used to it. Jason went back to the penthouse with Sam. _

_"__It's so good to have you home, Jason." Sam swooned, as Jason held her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. _

_"__It's good to be home." He said softly, stroking her face from hairline to chin. "I've missed you, Sam." _

_"__I've always been here, Jason." Sam reminded him, tangling her fingers in the hair at the base of his skull._

_"__Thank you," he whispered._

_"__For what?"_

_"__For being there." Jason said, dipping his head to capture her lips with his own. He pulled back and looked into Sam's brown eyes. She pulled his lips back to hers and tightened her hold. Jason's hands ventured underneath her black blouse, grasping at the skin of her olive toned waist._

_"__I love you, Jason." She whispered, pulling back to allow him to unbutton her shirt._

_Jason quickly did so, and sucked lightly on the pulse point. Sam moaned and tilted her head to allow him to get better access._

_Sam pulled at the hem of his dark grey t-shirt which Jason quickly discarded. Sam marveled at the muscles of his torso. He was just as marvelous as she remembered._

_"__You're beautiful," she murmured, her hands tracing the muscles. _

_Jason groaned at the sensations she was creating and moved his lips down. Sam moaned as he did so. He pulled back for a moment to remove her bra. The black lace fell to the floor in a soft rustle._

_"__You're beautiful." Jason countered as he pulled her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her up to their bedroom. _

_Jason grabbed the remote to the stereo system and played a soft romantic tune in the background._

_"__Perfect," Sam murmured as she slid her hands down her chest to unbuckle his belt which was straining against the rock hard bulge in his jeans. _

_"__Sam, I love you, too." Jason whispered as he captured his lips with hers. Sam moaned at the words and made great haste with ripping off his belt. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to have any regrets."_

_Sam gave him a pointed look. "When it comes to you, Jason, the only regret I have is that we were apart. I have no hesitation when it comes to this. I really want you, Jason."_

_"__I feel the same way," Jason whispered as he nipped at the edge of her nipple, hastily pushing down her jeans, leaving only her panties._

_Sam winked at him and hastily moved down his pants down. The bulge became much more pronounced. _

_"__Eager are we?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow as she cupped him through the thin fabric._

_Jason groaned and pulled her toward him and ground his hips against hers and relished in the moan he elicited from her. _

_"__Jason, please, I need you." Sam panted as she started shuffling her way back on the bed. Jason followed her, hovering over her when he reached her. Without leaving her eyes, he slowly bent down and took hold of the hem of her panties with his teeth, pulling them down sensually, created goose bumps as his stubble scratched its way up her inner thigh. _

_Jason then pulled off his own briefs quickly, tossing them across the room and venturing his way back up to her. _

_He leveled himself above her entrance, smelling her arousal as she practically dripped with need. He eyed her speculatively, looking for any trace of hesitation. _

_Brazenly, Sam reached up to pull him down onto her, Jason groaned as he entered her. "Yes, Jason, Yes."_

_Jason moved in slow thrusts, wanting to savor their reconnection. He knew she was close when he felt her walls began to constrict around him. He moved faster, harder, and when her breathing turned to panting he knew she was just on the brink._

_"__Come on, Sam." He groaned, crushing his lips to hers. "Let me love you."_

_"__Yes, Jason!" Sam cried as she came, her hands gripping his shoulders as she did so. Jason continued to move, determined to drive her to yet another orgasm. He moved his lips from his neck to her breast, sucking on the nipple. Sam's head tilted back and he felt her come around him again. This time he let himself do the same._

_"__I love you, Sam." Jason whispered as he pulled out of her and laid next to her. _

_"__You have no idea, Jason." Sam murmured as she cuddled into his side, her head resting on his chest. Jason leaned down to kiss her hair as he stroked her head and back. _

_"__Don't leave me, Sam." Jason whispered into her hair._

_Sam tilted her head to look up at him. "I promise, Jason. I will never leave you."_

_"__And I will do the same," Jason promised. "From this moment on, I will be by your side."_

_Sam tucked her head against his chest to hide her tears of joy. "You have no idea what that means to me, Jason."_

_"__Then why are you crying?" Jason asked with a nervous chuckle. _

_"__Because I'm so happy to hear you say those words." Sam murmured. _

_"__Oh, Sam, after everything we've had to go through, there was never any doubt. I love you and I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart."_

_Sam leaned up to kiss him passionately. Jason returned the kiss with equal fervor, tangling his fingers in her hair. _

_They rejoined each other in another passionate heated embrace._

_Meanwhile, Kiki was watching the retreating Hawaiian sun as she and Michael made their way across the tarmac toward the ELQ jet which was waiting to bring them home._

_Their honeymoon had been magical to say the least. Michael had carried her across the threshold of their Hawaiian home away from home which had been impressive considering he was fighting jetlag. Their first night together as a married couple made it all the better._

_"__Mrs. Michael Corinthos," Kiki murmured to herself as Michael brought their luggage in from outside._

_"__Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Michael asked, startling her. Kiki jumped, putting a hand to her chest._

_"__Michael, you gave me a fright." _

_Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well that certainly wasn't my intention, Mrs. Corinthos."_

_Kiki smiled at the name and angled her head upwards to kiss him. Michael smiled into the kiss and angled his head to deepen it._

_Kiki's fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he unzipped the dress, causing it to fall to the floor._

_"__You are exquisite," Michael whispered in her ear. Kiki tilted her head, giving him better access. Kiki turned around in his arms._

_"__You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Corinthos." Kiki said with a giggle as she quickly undid the buttons of his pullover and marveled at his chiseled physique._

_"__Kiki? Where were you?" Michael asked, drawing her out from her reverie._

_Kiki blushed and Michael's smile grew more pronounced. "What, something embarrassing?"_

_Kiki chuckled nervously. "I was just remembering the first night of our honeymoon."_

_"__Oh really?" Michael asked, a salacious look in his eye. "Anything you want to repeat?"_

_Kiki shook her head. "I would love to, but I'm very tired. I'd rather sleep and then maybe when we get home."_

_"__I'll hold you to that," Michael said with a wink. "Would you like to join me in a drink before you rest?"_

_"__No, I'm fine, but thank you." Kiki answered quickly._

_Michael kissed her temple and got up to prepare himself a drink as she drifted off to sleep, reminiscing in their various rendezvouses. _

_It wasn't until they were landing that Kiki regained consciousness and she found Michael asleep. _

_"__Okay, Kiki, you have to tell him sometime." She told herself as she paced the flooring. "He'll be ecstatic." _

_Her thoughts were scurried away when Michael started stirring._

_Meanwhile, Morgan was contemplating his latest decisions with a friend._

_"__I don't know what I was thinking." Morgan mused to the old friend who was lounging on the sofa in Morgan's new apartment. _

_The old friend laughed. "Morgan, I've known for you quite a long time and I've known your family for even longer. You made a few mistakes."_

_"__I can't tell you how much I regret sleeping with Denise." Morgan mused. _

_"__Well you only did it the one time." _

_"__Yeah, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't feel anything for her. She simply reminded me of the feelings that I once had for Ava."_

_"__How you could stomach being with that hateful woman after she shot Connie I will never know."_

_Morgan put his hands up. "I didn't know that she had killed Connie at the time."_

_The man laughed. "I get it, I do. You remind me of your father."_

_"__I do? In what ways?"_

_The friend laughed. "Well, you're both rather impulsive, a quick temper. I didn't like him for the longest time, you can imagine."_

_Morgan nodded._

_"__But I respect him, I do. I don't agree with his choices. I think you need to think before you act next time. From what I understand you were drinking when you made the decision to sleep with Denise?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__Does she know what you don't want to pursue a relationship?"_

_"__Yes, she took it well. She understood that it was a one-time thing. Something to get out of my system."_

_"__Well, at least that's done. And you're absolutely sure that that's what she felt? This isn't going to come back to bite you?"_

_Morgan chuckled. "I'm sure. You know, I never thought we'd be this close again."_

_"__Well, I'm sorry that I missed Michael's wedding. I did send a gift to his new house congratulating him."_

_"__I'm sure he'll love it." Morgan muttered. "So, what's life been like for you?"_

_"__It's been rather steady. Ever since my engagement fell apart a couple years ago, I've been keeping to myself in the romance department. I can't raise hopes only to have them dashed. I have a family to worry about."_

_"__No offense, but after what she did to Michael, I'm not quite sure that that's the person you or I would want around Joss."_

_Who do you think it is?_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey wonderful readers! So, spring semester just started a couple weeks ago and I've been so focused on staying caught up with school that I'm afraid I neglected my story. :( I'm so very sorry for the very long wait. This chapter is a bit longer so I hope that serves as some kind of consolation :) I will do my best to churn out another chapter within the next week. If I have to take a hiatus I will let you know at least two chapters in advance. :)**

**Happy reading! Enjoy!**

**-Jess**

_Jason was honestly a bit nervous about getting the whole operation done. He'd read up on it and knew that he would be fine. Now that he had his memories back he just felt it to be right that he have his true face back._

_"__Jason, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she saw him waiting in a nearby room. Jason regarded her coldly._

_"__That's none of your concern. I spoke to Jake today."_

_Elizabeth stiffened. "What do you mean you spoke to him? He's my son, too."_

_Jason's eyes narrowed. "I'm well aware of that, thank you. You can relax, though. I didn't say anything to Jake that would compromise your relationship with him."_

_Elizabeth lacked a little and took a deep breath. "What did you say to him?"_

_"__Well, he knows everything that you did."_

_Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "I thought you said…"_

_"__I was talking to Monica about it and Jake heard. We thought he was in the living room with Tracy."_

_"__So he heard everything?"_

_"__I told him that anything you did to me shouldn't affect his relationship with you. He's not happy with you."_

_"__Fine, fine. I guess there's nothing I can do about it, is there? Thanks a lot Jason." Elizabeth said before striding away. _

_"__Elizabeth, you are to blame for all of your unhappiness. Not me. Not Sam. Not Carly. Nobody. You did this to yourself and you need to sleep in the bed that you made."_

_Elizabeth pulled her arm away and walked away in a huff._

_Jason shook his head and turned his attention to his surroundings. He saw the attending physician walking up._

_"__Mr. Morgan, good to see you. So, are you ready? Did you take all precautions necessary?"_

_Jason nodded. "Yes, it's a bit of a surprise for everybody, nobody knows."_

_"__Well then good luck with that." Dr. Hawthorne said and led Jason to a prep room._

_An hour later, Jason was prepped for surgery and was in the process of being put under anesthesia. _

_Meanwhile Sam was just entering the Penthouse with a smile. "Jason! I'm home!"_

_"__He's not here, Sam." Molly, who was babysitting Danny informed her._

_"__What do you mean he's not here?" Sam asked, panicked._

_"__Relax, he said he had a surprise and that when the time was right you would find out what it was."_

_"__Do you know what it is?" Sam questioned._

_Molly nodded. "Yes, I do. I also know that it's unexpected and you aren't to know until it's healed."_

_Sam's eyes popped open. "What do you mean healed?!"_

_Molly silently cursed the slip up. "Nothing, Sam. Trust me, he's fine."_

_Sam took a deep breath. This was something Jason was planning. He wouldn't be in danger. She just needed to stay calm. "So when is he going to let me know."_

_"__A while."_

_(JUST A NOTE: JUMPING FORWARD)_

_Two days later Jason was moved from ICU to a general patient's room and throughout the entire two days everyone was on edge. Nobody except for Sonny knew Jason was in the hospital or why he was there in the first place. _

_It was another week before he was able to talk without pain, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end. As far as everyone knew, Jason was fighting off the flu and was holed up at the penthouse. Nobody was to know what was really going down._

_Another month passed and by this time, close friends and family were informed that Jason was in the hospital. They had all thought that he was taking a few weeks to clear his head and would be back later. He was doing this for Sam, his family and friends. Elizabeth thought he was having regrets, which would soon lead to her disappointment._

_"__Alright, so we finally get to know what the hell you went through this for?" Carly asked, anxiously as the doctor strolled into the room. Sam was stroking his hand reassuringly._

_"__Are you absolutely sure that you're okay, Jason?"_

_Jason nodded and chuckled. "I love you, Sam and I love my family. I would never do anything to threaten my future with you all. Alright, Doc. Let's do this."_

_Dr. Hawthorne stepped forward and began to unbandage Jason's face._

_"__Everyone close your eyes." Dr. Hawthorne instructed as he did so. "Jason wants this to be a surprise."_

_The waiting people did as asked and waited for Jason to give them the okay._

_Jason looked in the offered mirror and was surprised by how well it had turned out. He was a replica of his old face. _

_"__Okay, you can look."_

_They opened their eyes and gasped. _

_"__Jason," Sam said, tears forming. "Oh my god."_

_Carly was crying and Sonny was smiling. "Looks good, Jase."_

_Jason chuckled. "I was hoping for that."_

_"__What's going on in here…Jason?" Elizabeth asked, coming into the room. The whole room glared at her._

_"__Jason, you…oh my god." Elizabeth said. She wouldn't let them know this, but with Jason having his old face back it made his rejection of her only that much stronger. "I'm sorry, I'm going."_

_"__Good," Jason murmured. Elizabeth stiffened but kept walking._

_Carly started laughing and patted him on the shoulder. _

_Days later, everyone was still buzzing by the change but they were also used to it. Jason went back to the penthouse with Sam. _

_"__It's so good to have you home, Jason." Sam swooned, as Jason held her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck. _

_"__It's good to be home." He said softly, stroking her face from hairline to chin. "I've missed you, Sam." _

_"__I've always been here, Jason." Sam reminded him, tangling her fingers in the hair at the base of his skull._

_"__Thank you," he whispered._

_"__For what?"_

_"__For being there." Jason said, dipping his head to capture her lips with his own. He pulled back and looked into Sam's brown eyes. She pulled his lips back to hers and tightened her hold. Jason's hands ventured underneath her black blouse, grasping at the skin of her olive toned waist._

_"__I love you, Jason." She whispered, pulling back to allow him to unbutton her shirt._

_Jason quickly did so, and sucked lightly on the pulse point. Sam moaned and tilted her head to allow him to get better access._

_Sam pulled at the hem of his dark grey t-shirt which Jason quickly discarded. Sam marveled at the muscles of his torso. He was just as marvelous as she remembered._

_"__You're beautiful," she murmured, her hands tracing the muscles. _

_Jason groaned at the sensations she was creating and moved his lips down. Sam moaned as he did so. He pulled back for a moment to remove her bra. The black lace fell to the floor in a soft rustle._

_"__You're beautiful." Jason countered as he pulled her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her up to their bedroom. _

_Jason grabbed the remote to the stereo system and played a soft romantic tune in the background._

_"__Perfect," Sam murmured as she slid her hands down her chest to unbuckle his belt which was straining against the rock hard bulge in his jeans. _

_"__Sam, I love you, too." Jason whispered as he captured his lips with hers. Sam moaned at the words and made great haste with ripping off his belt. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to have any regrets."_

_Sam gave him a pointed look. "When it comes to you, Jason, the only regret I have is that we were apart. I have no hesitation when it comes to this. I really want you, Jason."_

_"__I feel the same way," Jason whispered as he nipped at the edge of her nipple, hastily pushing down her jeans, leaving only her panties._

_Sam winked at him and hastily moved down his pants down. The bulge became much more pronounced. _

_"__Eager are we?" Sam asked, cocking an eyebrow as she cupped him through the thin fabric._

_Jason groaned and pulled her toward him and ground his hips against hers and relished in the moan he elicited from her. _

_"__Jason, please, I need you." Sam panted as she started shuffling her way back on the bed. Jason followed her, hovering over her when he reached her. Without leaving her eyes, he slowly bent down and took hold of the hem of her panties with his teeth, pulling them down sensually, created goose bumps as his stubble scratched its way up her inner thigh. _

_Jason then pulled off his own briefs quickly, tossing them across the room and venturing his way back up to her. _

_He leveled himself above her entrance, smelling her arousal as she practically dripped with need. He eyed her speculatively, looking for any trace of hesitation. _

_Brazenly, Sam reached up to pull him down onto her, Jason groaned as he entered her. "Yes, Jason, Yes."_

_Jason moved in slow thrusts, wanting to savor their reconnection. He knew she was close when he felt her walls began to constrict around him. He moved faster, harder, and when her breathing turned to panting he knew she was just on the brink._

_"__Come on, Sam." He groaned, crushing his lips to hers. "Let me love you."_

_"__Yes, Jason!" Sam cried as she came, her hands gripping his shoulders as she did so. Jason continued to move, determined to drive her to yet another orgasm. He moved his lips from his neck to her breast, sucking on the nipple. Sam's head tilted back and he felt her come around him again. This time he let himself do the same._

_"__I love you, Sam." Jason whispered as he pulled out of her and laid next to her. _

_"__You have no idea, Jason." Sam murmured as she cuddled into his side, her head resting on his chest. Jason leaned down to kiss her hair as he stroked her head and back. _

_"__Don't leave me, Sam." Jason whispered into her hair._

_Sam tilted her head to look up at him. "I promise, Jason. I will never leave you."_

_"__And I will do the same," Jason promised. "From this moment on, I will be by your side."_

_Sam tucked her head against his chest to hide her tears of joy. "You have no idea what that means to me, Jason."_

_"__Then why are you crying?" Jason asked with a nervous chuckle. _

_"__Because I'm so happy to hear you say those words." Sam murmured. _

_"__Oh, Sam, after everything we've had to go through, there was never any doubt. I love you and I won't let anything or anyone tear us apart."_

_Sam leaned up to kiss him passionately. Jason returned the kiss with equal fervor, tangling his fingers in her hair. _

_They rejoined each other in another passionate heated embrace._

_Meanwhile, Kiki was watching the retreating Hawaiian sun as she and Michael made their way across the tarmac toward the ELQ jet which was waiting to bring them home._

_Their honeymoon had been magical to say the least. Michael had carried her across the threshold of their Hawaiian home away from home which had been impressive considering he was fighting jetlag. Their first night together as a married couple made it all the better._

_"__Mrs. Michael Corinthos," Kiki murmured to herself as Michael brought their luggage in from outside._

_"__Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Michael asked, startling her. Kiki jumped, putting a hand to her chest._

_"__Michael, you gave me a fright." _

_Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Well that certainly wasn't my intention, Mrs. Corinthos."_

_Kiki smiled at the name and angled her head upwards to kiss him. Michael smiled into the kiss and angled his head to deepen it._

_Kiki's fingers tangled themselves in his hair as he unzipped the dress, causing it to fall to the floor._

_"__You are exquisite," Michael whispered in her ear. Kiki tilted her head, giving him better access. Kiki turned around in his arms._

_"__You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Corinthos." Kiki said with a giggle as she quickly undid the buttons of his pullover and marveled at his chiseled physique._

_"__Kiki? Where were you?" Michael asked, drawing her out from her reverie._

_Kiki blushed and Michael's smile grew more pronounced. "What, something embarrassing?"_

_Kiki chuckled nervously. "I was just remembering the first night of our honeymoon."_

_"__Oh really?" Michael asked, a salacious look in his eye. "Anything you want to repeat?"_

_Kiki shook her head. "I would love to, but I'm very tired. I'd rather sleep and then maybe when we get home."_

_"__I'll hold you to that," Michael said with a wink. "Would you like to join me in a drink before you rest?"_

_"__No, I'm fine, but thank you." Kiki answered quickly._

_Michael kissed her temple and got up to prepare himself a drink as she drifted off to sleep, reminiscing in their various rendezvouses. _

_It wasn't until they were landing that Kiki regained consciousness and she found Michael asleep. _

_"__Okay, Kiki, you have to tell him sometime." She told herself as she paced the flooring. "He'll be ecstatic." _

_Her thoughts were scurried away when Michael started stirring._

_Meanwhile, Morgan was contemplating his latest decisions with a friend._

_"__I don't know what I was thinking." Morgan mused to the old friend who was lounging on the sofa in Morgan's new apartment. _

_The old friend laughed. "Morgan, I've known for you quite a long time and I've known your family for even longer. You made a few mistakes."_

_"__I can't tell you how much I regret sleeping with Denise." Morgan mused. _

_"__Well you only did it the one time." _

_"__Yeah, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I don't feel anything for her. She simply reminded me of the feelings that I once had for Ava."_

_"__How you could stomach being with that hateful woman after she shot Connie I will never know."_

_Morgan put his hands up. "I didn't know that she had killed Connie at the time."_

_The man laughed. "I get it, I do. You remind me of your father."_

_"__I do? In what ways?"_

_The friend laughed. "Well, you're both rather impulsive, a quick temper. I didn't like him for the longest time, you can imagine."_

_Morgan nodded._

_"__But I respect him, I do. I don't agree with his choices. I think you need to think before you act next time. From what I understand you were drinking when you made the decision to sleep with Denise?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__Does she know what you don't want to pursue a relationship?"_

_"__Yes, she took it well. She understood that it was a one-time thing. Something to get out of my system."_

_"__Well, at least that's done. And you're absolutely sure that that's what she felt? This isn't going to come back to bite you?"_

_Morgan chuckled. "I'm sure. You know, I never thought we'd be this close again."_

_"__Well, I'm sorry that I missed Michael's wedding. I did send a gift to his new house congratulating him."_

_"__I'm sure he'll love it." Morgan muttered. "So, what's life been like for you?"_

_"__It's been rather steady. Ever since my engagement fell apart a couple years ago, I've been keeping to myself in the romance department. I can't raise hopes only to have them dashed. I have a family to worry about."_

_"__No offense, but after what she did to Michael, I'm not quite sure that that's the person you or I would want around Joss."_

_Who do you think it is?_

_Chapter 34_

_Jasper Jax left Morgan's apartment and made his way to the Metro Court where he was hoping to take up a short residency before he found a more permanent home._

_As he was walking into the lobby, he was immediately recognized._

_"__Jax? What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, walking up with a smile. "I didn't know you were back in town."_

_Jax chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I've been away for too long. Thought I'd come back. The place looks great."_

_Olivia looked around. "Thank you, we do our best. Does Carly know you're back in town?"_

_"__Not yet, I was actually planning on surprising her here being that Josslyn's at school."_

_Olivia eyed him speculatively. "You do know that she's married right?"_

_Jax nodded. He knew that she had decided to marry Sonny again. He didn't think it was her wisest decision or the best decision for Josslyn, for that matter, but he would have to deal with it. He would also have to deal with the regret he felt for not taking her up on her offer to stay married back when he was so foolishly engaged to Brenda, who still obviously had it bad for Sonny. _

_"__Don't worry, Liv. I wouldn't dream of interfering in Carly and Sonny's marriage." Not that that ever stopped Sonny from interfering in Carly and I's marriage back when we were still together, Jax mused to himself._

_"__Well, I think you'll find her in the restaurant. I think she's having lunch with Jason and Sam."_

_Jax's head snapped up. "Jason? I thought he was dead."_

_Olivia grinned with a chuckle. "You really need to get caught up. So, Robin, you knew she was alive right?"_

_Jax nodded. That was all Brenda could talk about for days._

_"__Anyway, Robin went with Victor Cassadine, Nikolas's great uncle, to bring Jason back to life. When he was kicked off the harbor by Cesar Faison after suffering a gunshot wound, the Cassadines fished him out of the water and had him brought to a European clinic. Dr. Liesl Obrecht, who was recently fired, treated his wound. Jason grew restless because he wanted to go home, and the doctors deemed him too much trouble. They placed him in a cryogenic tank to be revived later. This is where Robin came in."_

_"__Robin brought Jason back to life? I knew she was brilliant, but this is amazing." Jax said taking a seat on the sofa in the lobby. Olivia sat in a nearby arm chair._

_Olivia nodded admirably. "She's quite a smart cookie, that one. Anyway, so she brought back Jason back to life, but because Victor was keeping her hostage by that point, her serum was used to bring Stavros and Helena back to life. They're both dead now, thank god. Jason recovered and he and Robin escaped the clinic where they were being held captive. Unfortunately, Jason had been conditioned by Helena to do her bidding through the use of a chip which was surgically placed in Jason's brain. He tried to blow up the Haunted Star under her orders. Thankfully he was warring with the chip enough to the point where he was able to alert Sam that there was a bomb. Michael was trying to dispose of it when Sonny, who had escaped Pentonville trying to save Michael, took the bomb and jumped into the water with it. Because of his heroic actions, the governor gave him a full pardon for A.J.'s murder."_

_"__That I knew about." Jax interrupted. _

_"__Okay, well Jason had the chip removed but he didn't know who he was. When he got back to Port Charles he made it Sonny's porch before he was kidnapped by Helena's goons. He was able to escape by jumping out of the moving vehicle but he got hit by Ava Jerome who was trying to leave town because she feared that Sonny was going to kill her because she killed Connie. Jason suffered even more brain trauma, survived, but he didn't remember who he was when he woke up. He remembered Jake, and thought that that was his name. He and Elizabeth grew close and became a couple. Elizabeth found out who he was a few months later, yet kept it a secret from him. Jason remembered everything a few months after that thanks to Carly."_

_"__What did Carly do?"_

_"__Apparently they were having a conversation and something she said triggered something in Jason's head and he remembered everything. At the time, Jason thought that he was married to a woman by the name of Hayden Barnes who was really posing as his wife because Ric Lansing was paying her to."_

_"__Ric, he hasn't changed a bit has he?" Jax said with a grim chuckle. "So, Jason's alive. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. There're people all over who we think are dead who come back. Anyway, I'm going to get upstairs. Thanks for this rather enlightening conversation, Liv."_

_"__No problem, Jax." Olivia said, giving him a quick hug before moving back to her work._

_Jax took a deep breath and made his way toward the elevator. When he got off, he moved unnoticed to the terrace where the trio was having lunch._

_"__Jax?" Jason was the first to speak._

_Carly whirled around stunned. "Jax, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"_

_"__No, no," Jax quickly reassured her. "It's been too long that I've been out of town is all."_

_"__So you're moving back?" Carly asked._

_"__Eventually," Jax shrugged, moving a hand through his wavy dark blonde hair which he had let grow out again. "There're somethings that I have to take care of first, but then yes."_

_Jason watched the conversation with wary curiosity. Did Jax want to get back with Carly or was he really just coming back to town for nostalgic reasons? He didn't know. He looked over at Sam who was watching him with a seductive smile on her lips. From first glance, it could be seen as innocent, but for anyone who really knew Sam, they knew what that smile meant. Before his thoughts could wander and he would be unable to stand up for known reasons, he spoke up._

_"__Well, thank you for treating us to lunch Carly. We'll have to do it again soon." Jason said, standing up. _

_"__Oh, oh, I'm sorry."_

_"__No need," Jason said with a grin, pulling her in for a hug. Carly hugged him back fiercely and watched as he walked away with Sam towards the elevator. Carly then directed her attention back to Jax._

_"__So, how's life been for you?" Carly asked, walking away from the table, gesturing for him to follow. She led them to the lounge which was a recent add-on._

_Jax looked around before sinking into the dark plush, leather sofa. "Is this new?"_

_Carly looked around with a grin. "Yeah, we recently added it. Top of the line."_

_"__I can see that." Jax said, looking around admirably. "Well, life's been good for the most part. I found out that my brother died recently. Though, I've thought him dead quite a few times in the past. The shock's worn off after the first couple times." Jax said with a chuckle. "While I regret the life he chose and abhorred his decisions, I can't say that I'm glad he's dead. He was my brother after all."_

_"__That's understandable." Carly said, sinking back into the throw pillows at the other end of the sofa. "I can't say that I share your sentiment but I understand its origin."_

_"__Thank you, that means a lot." Jax said, putting a hand over hers. _

_"__Jax…" Carly said pulling away._

_Jax shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that Carly. I know that you and Sonny are married. You told me. Plus, I talked to Morgan recently. I'm happy for you, Carly, I truly am. While I do regret not taking you up on your offer at the nurse's ball, I can see it's for the best."_

_That wasn't a response Carly was expecting. She still thought that there was animosity between him and Sonny given their troubled history. "Wow, well thank you Jax. Joss is going to be thrilled when she finds out."_

_"__I hope so." Jax said with a grin that lit up the room. _

_"__So what's Brenda doing nowadays?" Carly asked._

_Jax looked at her. "Since when do you care what Brenda's up to?" Jax chuckled._

_Carly snorted. "I don't, but it's nice to keep tabs on your enemies."_

_"__I wouldn't really consider her an enemy, more like someone you truly despise."_

_"__So, an enemy." Carly said with a shrug. "No, no, Jax I get it. I've had worse enemies. For instance, Franco."_

_"__You were engaged to?"_

_"__Ugh, can we please not bring that up?" Carly asked, hiding her face._

_Jax laughed. "I still can't understand what would possess you to have any faith in the guy, Carly. He's threatened our daughter, made your best friend think that his wife had been raped, almost blew up both your cousin and your best friend's wife, do I have to go on?"_

_"__I thought he had changed. You know how impulsive I can be."_

_"__Boy, do I," Jax said, taking a sip out of the scotch that a waiter brought to him._

_"__He saved Michael."_

_Jax groaned. "He's also the reason that that horrible thing happened to Michael."_

_Carly winced. "Trust me, I'm still beating myself over that stupid mistake of a relationship. In the beginning, Sonny and I were trying to have him killed. We had Sean ready to go and everything."_

_"__What went wrong? Why is the son of a bitch still breathing?"_

_"__At the time, he was the only bone marrow match for Danny, so if Danny's leukemia had resurfaced, Franco would have been the only viable chance of him getting a transplant, but then they discovered a tumor in Franco's brain."_

_"__Ah," Jax said, remembering what that meant from their experience with Josslyn's leukemia._

_"__They removed the tumor and Franco made the argument that the tumor was the reason behind his treacherous behavior."_

_"__I remember hearing about that." Jax nodded. "So did they ever find a viable donor?"_

_"__Yeah, his grandfather."_

_"__Alan?"_

_"__Julian Jerome."_

_"__He's alive?"_

_Carly laughed. "Wow, you're really behind on the times aren't you?"_

_Jax smiled sheepishly. "In my defense, I haven't been in town for a couple years."_

_"__Why did you stay away for so long?" Carly then asked. _

_"__You know why." Jax said. _

_"__I do," Carly murmured recalling the custody battle, the jealousy, everything that had drove them apart._

_"__On a lighter topic, since Brenda's and mine breakup, she and Alec are still living in Rome, she's doing some modeling here and there, but otherwise it's been rather mundane."_

_"__Plus, Sonny doesn't want anything to do with her anymore considering what she did with Michael."_

_Jax's eyes snapped to hers. "What do you mean?"_

_Carly smirked. "You mean she didn't tell you?"_

_Jax shook his head. "I'm afraid not, would you mind enlightening me?"_

_"__So, it was at the nurse's ball. Starr had just broken up with Michael and Michael was drinking at the restaurant bar. Brenda caught him there and they struck up a conversation. The two went to her room. She apparently was trying to get him sober. Help him sleep it off. By the time she got out of the shower, he was naked in her bed."_

_"__Wait, Michael was plastered and so Brenda brought him up to her hotel room. Michael strips off his clothes, probably not knowing where he was and passes out in Brenda's room. I'm failing to see where she did anything."_

_"__The next morning, I was making my rounds when I noticed one of my staff delivering room service to her room, enough for two. At first I thought you had been foolish enough to get back with her, then when I saw it wasn't you, I thought it was Sonny, then Michael woke up after I jostled him awake."_

_"__That must have been fun." Jax chuckled. "Michael was probably mortified."_

_"__He definitely seemed to be. Rather than be honest, Brenda made up a ruse where she had slept with Michael and she was calling me overprotective and that Michael wasn't a kid, he was a grown man. She literally said 'Michael is a grown man, Carly, including all of which that entails."_

_Jax's brow furrowed. "She said that?"_

_"__She did," Carly grimaced. "So, of course I was livid. I left, I told Sonny, and Sonny was beyond angry. However, while he and I were angry, A.J. was proud."_

_"__Figures." Jax nodded. "Wow, so it seems I've really missed a lot. I'm sure I'll be hearing a lot more soon. How have you been since finding out that Jason was alive?"_

_Carly smiled. "When he got his memory back and he realized that he was Jason and then it was proven, it was like waking up from a bad nightmare, Jax. Like the clouds had lifted."_

_Jax raised his eyebrows. "You make him sound like he's a god, Carly. He's just a man."_

_"__Jason's my best friend, Jax, you know that."_

_"__Carly, I've been looking all over for you." Sonny said, walking in, not noticing who was sitting near her._

_"__Sonny, hey, I'm sorry, I just caught up talking to Jax."_

_Sonny turned his attention to Jax, surprised. "Hey Jax, didn't see you there. How've you been? What're you doing back in town?"_

_Jax studied Sonny's expression. Sonny seemed at ease, but he also seemed a bit wary. "I'm good, thank you. I'm actually in the process of moving back. I miss Port Charles, and I miss my daughter."_

_Sonny nodded, understanding. "So, what were you two talking about before I interrupted?"_

_Carly glanced at Jax before answering. "I was actually getting him caught up on what he's missed in the past couple years."_

_"__Oh, right, the last time you were in town was with Brenda…" Sonny trailed off. _

_"__Yeah, but it's in the past. I've moved on. She's a permanent fixture in my past. I won't be making that mistake again."_

_Sonny nodded in agreement. "Well if you'll excuse me, Carly and I have some business to attend to."_

_"__Oh yes, I almost forgot. See you around, Jax." Carly said with a grin, taking Sonny's hand. _

_Jax sunk into the cushions and rubbed his hands down his face. The thing he hadn't told them was that he was working with the WSB and someone was after Brenda…again. Recent evidence had lead him, an agent, back home to lure out the culprit. _

_In the few years that he had been gone from home he had been working with top level agents in the WSB. He hadn't wanted Carly to worry. _

_So, in reality, there were a few reasons as to why he had returned: he missed home, he missed Joss, and he needed to carry out the mission. The less Sonny and Carly knew, the better. _

_His phone buzzed in his pocket._

_"__Jonathan, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." Jax said, walking toward the elevator._

_"__Well, there's been a recent development, Jax." Jonathan responded._

_"__And that is?" Jax asked impatiently as he waited for the elevator doors to close._

_"__Brenda's received a threat toward her son. She wants this extinguished as best as possible. She wants to go."_

_"__Motherly instinct," Jax explained. "It makes sense."_

_Jonathan groaned. "Jax, I know you have a kid. I know you understand her motives, but this person is very dangerous."_

_"__And we have no way of identifying him." Jax summed up, frustrated. "Only that he or she is in Port Charles. How were you able to figure that out if you don't even have a name?"_

_"__Multiple aliases have been used which we've been able to trace back to one offshore bank account which is being operated under a different alias. It's been tapped into a few times, but the bank operating it is the kind of hush hush one that follows the money and doesn't ask questions."_

_"__Perfect," Jax grumbled, taking a deep breath. "Is there anything useful you can give me or I am doing this blind?"_

_"__There is actually. I doubt the guy will be stupid enough to use one of his past aliases but he just might in a new city, so I'm emailing you the list now as well as photographs captured of his other disguises, it may be of no use but at the same time you may notice some familiar features in one of the townsfolk and thus be able to identify."_

_"__Do I let the PCPD know what's going on?" Jax asked._

_Jonathan sighed. "I wouldn't. You know for a fact that they could easily have a mole in there. If you must I would recommended getting in touch with Anna Devane, Detectives Nathan West, or Dante Falconeri."_

_"__Thankfully I know two of those people." Jax said with a chuckle. "Thank you Jonathan. I'll let you know if I make any progress."_

_"__I'll send you new information as it becomes available." _

_"__Until next time," Jax said, ending the call and standing. As he walked out of the lounge he ran into a well-built olive toned man with black wavy hair and light grey eyes._

_"__My apologies," Jax muttered._

_"__Not a problem." The man muttered turning to face him head on. Jax dismissed the run in and made his way back to his suite._

_Gideon however, walked away contemplating. The man bore a resemblance to one of Helena's former associates. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to put a name to the face. He knew he'd eventually remember. _

_"__I didn't think you were going to show." Alistair greeted him, standing up to shake his hand. Gideon shook his head with a smile._

_"__Since when have I been one to stand up an engagement?"_

_"__Well, let's get down to business. Why did you want to meet me here, son?"_

_Gideon leaned back in his chair and waved over the waiter. "Can I get a wine list please?"_

_The waiter scurried away. _

_Gideon crossed his arms. "Obviously, I've gotten myself into a bit of hot water, not that they'll have any proof. I figured I would ask you for your representation."_

_Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Gideon, what kind of trouble are we talking here?"_

_"__I had the privilege of working with grandmother while she was still alive. However, as mother has pointed out, not all of grandmother's pet projects were exactly legal. One of those pet projects was the supervision of an abduction and then watching after him once he was delivered to the island."_

_"__You kidnapped a child?" Alistair asked, his eyes blazing, a razor tone to his voice. "Why the hell would you do that, Gideon?"_

_"__This child, Jake Webber Morgan, is the son of Jason Morgan, but the adoptive son of Lucky Spencer. Helena wasn't a fan of the Spencer family and because of that she had me secure the child without it appearing to be a kidnapping."_

_"__And how exactly did you do that?" Alistair asked._

_"__I made it look like he had died. Everyone thought he was dead and because of that no one was the wiser when I brought him with me to Cassadine Island. Grandmother and a full service staff including a teacher at the appropriate time tended to him. I visited him occasionally, eventually taking on the role of guardian when grandmother was brutally murdered."_

_"__She had it coming." Alistair muttered. Gideon glared at him. "I'm sorry, son, but my mother's actions were appalling. Kidnapping a child and having my son do her dirty work. She has caused so much suffering to so many people. The WSB did the world a favor when they killed her."_

_Gideon let his father say his piece before continuing. "For the sake of professionalism, let's just agree to disagree. I need legal representation as I'm sure this is going to hit the fan relatively soon."_

_"__It seems you're right." Alistair said, looking up at the detective and two officers walking toward their table._

_Gideon turned around and groaned internally. "I guess so, so what'll it be?"_

_"__I'll think about it," Alistair said, standing up. "Afternoon, detective."_

_Nathan nodded at him and approached Gideon._

_"__Gideon James Tate Cassadine, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Jake Webber Morgan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you free of charge. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"_

_Gideon rolled his eyes. "Yes, detective, I understand."_

_"__Good, boys, get him out of my sight." The two officers led Gideon out of the room. Nathan then turned to Alistair._

_"__Detective Nathan West," Nathan said, offering his hand, introducing himself._

_Alistair took it and shook firmly. "Alistair James. I'm Gideon's father. I'm sorry for what he's done. He takes after the less ideal half of my family."_

_"__I heard," Nathan said with a chuckle. "No judgments, we can't control where we come from, I understand that more than most."_

_"__Well thank you for that." Alistair said with a chuckle. "He asked me to be his legal representation before you guys arrived."_

_Nathan cocked his head to the side. "Are you going to do it?"_

_Alistair sighed heavily. "The last time I didn't represent him he took it as betrayal and alienated me from his life. However, I can't condone what he's done or is doing."_

_"__I understand, well if you feel the need to come forward with any information it would be greatly appreciated, otherwise it was good to meet you."_

_"__Likewise." Alistair said pushing in his chair and dropping a hundred dollar bill on the table; that would surely cover the bill._

_Meanwhile Dillon and Lulu were enjoying a peaceful afternoon in front of the fireplace._

_"__Did you ever think we'd get here?" Dillon asked, brushing his lips against her hair softly, his arms tightening imperceptibly around Lulu's relaxed form._

_"__That honestly depends." Lulu murmured. _

_"__On?" Dillon asked curiously, an eyebrow quirking playfully._

_"__Well, you had just returned from L.A. and nothing had happened to tear Dante and me apart yet. It wasn't until we went on that adventure with my parents that we really got to be bond again."_

_"__True, while it was unideal circumstances, I did enjoy the proximity," Dillon said with a grin._

_"__Then Dante slept with Valerie. I want to say that we would have stayed together if that hadn't happened but my relationship with Dante was beginning to grow stale. It's not that we didn't love each other, it was more like we were drifting apart. Being with you is like a breath of fresh air. While I'm still not a fan of Valerie and I do fault her for her part in the affair, I can't say that she's the sole reason our relationship fell apart. Honestly, I think the one thing that bonded Dante and I for awhile there was Rocco and Rocco seems to like you."_

_"__I would certainly hope so." Dillon whispered with a grin. "He's a great kid, Lulu. Takes after his mom."_

_"__Shut up, I'm not that great." Lulu said with a playful chuckle, swatting his shoulder._

_Dillon shifted so that Lulu was pressed into the cushions of the sofa while he carefully hovered above her. "You are beautiful, Lulu. Don't ever doubt that. You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."_

_Lulu's eyes stared into his and she boldly pulled his lips to hers. Fiery passion coursed through their veins as Dillon's hands nimbly moved under the fabric of her blouse._

_Lulu's hands tangled themselves in his soft brown hair as their tongues fought for dominance with Dillon winning rather quickly. _

_Dillon moved to pull Lulu into his lap to allow her more versatility. In a deft movement, she removed her blouse which landed on a nearby arm chair. Lulu straddled him, his rock hard member a prominent bulge in his light denim jeans. _

_Dillon's hands traveled up her back to take a greater grip as he walked her up the stairs towards his bedroom._

_He looked up for a just moment to nudge open the door. He kicked it shut behind him and gently laid Lulu on the bed, watching after her lustfully as she scooted her way back across the comforter. _

_"__You're beautiful Lulu," Dillon whispered as he discarded his shirt and stripped down to his boxers. Lulu eyed his ministrations carefully as she slowly shed her own khaki capris. Dillon scurried up the bed, getting a grip of the comforter below him as he held himself above her. "I love you, Lulu."_

_Lulu's eyes snapped up to his, she wasn't expecting that. "You love me?"_

_Dillon's eyes softened as he stared into her eyes. "Of course I do. I'm surprised you're surprised."_

_"__Not surprised, more relieved," Lulu said with a smile._

_"__Relieved?" Dillon asked, a grin forming on his face._

_"__That my feelings were unrequited. I love you, too, Dillon."_

_Dillon captured her lips with his own. Lulu reached her legs up to push Dillon's boxers off with her toes, which he easily kicked across the room once they were at his ankles. _

_Dillon winked at her as he moved down to remove her panties. He leveled himself above her entrance, searching for any hesitance._

_When he found none, he slowly entered her, allowing her to get used to his length. Lulu gasped as he filled her so completely. His hips moving in ways that hit her just right._

_"__Yes, Dillon, yes," Lulu moaned as he pumped into her faster and harder. Her hands gripped his strong shoulder blades, reveling in the way he used his expert tongue to tantalize her breasts. She felt herself climbing and in a glorious moment she climaxed._

_Dillon groaned as he felt her walls clamp around his cock like a vice. He fought off his own release, determined to make her scream his name again. _

_Dillon reached between them to rub her nub while his mouth formed a love bite just below the edge of her jaw._

_"__Dillon, yes, god yes." Lulu chanted, meeting him thrust for thrust, her hands twisting in his hair. Their bodies making a wet slap with each thrust._

_"__Come on, Lulu." Dillon groaned, pulling her legs up onto his shoulders to get better access. He thrusted so deep inside of her then that she could practically feel it in her abdomen._

_"__Yes, Dillon, yes," Lulu screamed as she reached yet another orgasm, her fingers digging into the sweat soaked sheets. _

_Dillon followed her soon after and collapsed beside her. He looked at her lovingly, pushing a strand of hair out of her face._

_"__I love you, Lulu." Dillon whispered pulling her head on to his chest. Lulu smiled and kissed his chest. "I love you, too."_


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so sorry for the month long wait between updates. Lots of tests in the past couple weeks for various classes and I've been up to my ears in planning a spring break trip that I haven't gotten a lot of time to write. A hope to rectify that situation soon. I'm also considering starting another GH fanfic based more on what's currently going on with the show. I've tried to keep this story in line with current happenings, but this other new story could add some fresh zeal. I'm going to be adding some new twists and turns coming up. Review, follow, favorite! :) How about a deal? 10 reviews and I will get a new longer chapter out within the next week? :)**

**As always, thank you all so much!**

**Jess**

"It's so good to be home," Kiki rejoiced as she and Michael walked through the doors of their house. She quickly ran up the stairs to put her suitcases in their bedroom, when a bottle of prenatal vitamins fell out of an opened compartment. Kiki quickly grabbed them and put them back in the pack just as Michael bounded through the door.

"Why'd you run up here so fast?" Michael asked, leaning against the door.

Kiki took a deep breath and turned around with a smile. "Just wanted to get a head start on unpacking, that's all."

Michael's eyebrow quirked up as he sauntered towards her. "Are you sure that's it?" Michael put his hands on either side of her waist.

Kiki took a deep breath. "You might want to sit down." Kiki took his hand and lead him to a small loveseat set in the corner of the room.

Michael took her hand in both of his and stared intently into her eyes. "What's wrong Kiki?"

Kiki smiled genuinely this time. "I can assure you, Michael, nothing is wrong." Kiki took another deep breath. She stood up to grab a package that was stowed in one of her suitcases. She handed it to Michael who carefully opened it to find a Hawaiian style t-shirt.

Michael's brow furrowed as he held the shirt up. "A wedding present?"

"Turn it over," Kiki prompted, a small smile growing on her lips.

Michael did as asked and when he did he had to a double take as he read the words: "World's Best Dad".

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Michael asked, grinning widely. "You're pregnant?"

"I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure, until I was able to get an appointment." Kiki explained. "But yes, Michael you're going to be a daddy."

Michael quickly took Kiki into his arms. "You've made me happier than I've ever imagined." Michael whispered in her ear, pulling back to press his lips to hers.

Kiki giggled against his lips, pressing herself to him. "I love you, Michael."

"You have no idea," Michael responded, their lips joining against passionately. Kiki eyed him salaciously, quickly removing her button down blouse.

Michael kissed his way from the edge of jaw down her neck, sucking at the pulse point, his hands venturing up her shirt, quickly doing away with the clasp of her bra.

Kiki moaned as her hands fisted in his hair. Michael pulled her into her laps, her legs straddling his waist. She pulled away just long enough to pull her dark denim shirt over her head, tossing it across the room, her unclasped bra falling off soon after.

Michael groaned as he eyed the swells of her breasts, his eyes darkening with lust. Kiki quickly undid the buttons of his grey pull over, quickly discarding it across the room, too.

With a wild gasp, Michael pulled her lips back to his, lifting her up in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried them to the bed. He rested her gently against the silk duvet, which she quickly scurried up the bed, resting her head against the pillows as she quickly undid the button of her jeans. She pushed them off, kicking them off the bed, leaving only her panties.

Michael eyed her ministrations, removing his own jeans, which were sheathing a barely contained bulge in his briefs. Kiki grinned as she seductively, slowly removed her soaked panties, tossing them near her jeans.

Michael smirked at her. "A little eager, I see."

"I could the same of you," Kiki retorted with an answering smirk. Michael quickly climbed up the bed, pressing his lips to hers.

Their tongues fought for dominance as Michael's hands pulled her leg up around her waist, the other massaging her breast. He leveled himself above her entrance, wanting to make it last. As he moved his lips down her neck, he thrusted into her, causing a breathless moan to escape from Kiki.

"Michael yes, please," Kiki moaned as he moved into her, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. Michael reached between them to rub her clit with his thumb, wanting her to find her release.

"Come on, Kiki," Michael grunted, pumping into her faster, harder, their bodies making a wet slap with each thrust.

"Michael," Kiki screamed as she came gloriously around him. Michael didn't stop moving, though, he was determined to give her another release.

He gently rolled over, allowing her to take control. Kiki grinned down at him. She matched him thrust for thrust, her hands reaching up to massage her breasts as she released pleasured moans.

"I love watching you touch yourself," Michael murmured, his hands clutching her waist as he thrust into her harder. "And I love the view."

Kiki giggled, spreading her legs more to allow him even deeper penetration. Michael groaned at the contact and reached up to join his lips to hers. He pulled back breathlessly. "I love you, Kiki."

"I love you, too." Kiki panted as she neared the edge, her walls constricting around him. "Come on, Michael, I want you to come with me."

Michael groaned and pumped into her one last time, feeling her walls grip him like a vice, begging to milk him. Michael released his concentration and let himself come, shooting deep inside of her.

"Oh Kiki," Michael moaned as she fell onto her back, quickly resting her head against his chest. "That was incredible."

"So you're happy?" Kiki asked, tilting her head up to see his answering smile.

"I am so happy, Kiki. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"You have no idea," Michael grinned.

Meanwhile, Jason was just arriving home. He entered the penthouse and honestly wasn't expecting what he had found. Sam was lounging across the couch, a green mint mask on her face, cucumber slices over her eyes, wearing her favorite sweats.

Jason quietly sauntered over towards where she laid, and bent down so that his lips were mere inches from her ear. "Hi," he whispered.

Sam jumped about a foot in the air which elicited a low chuckle from Jason as she smacked his arm playfully.

"It's not nice to sneak up on people," Sam halfheartedly scolded, a grin forming on her lips as well. "I'm merely making sure that I'm fully relaxed and ready for the gala tonight."

"That's right. The nutcracker gala that the hospital's hosting. Why does that require the return of the scary monster?" Jason said with a grin, looking pointedly at the green spread on her face.

"Very funny," Sam said with a grin. "We should be getting ready, though." Without warning, though, she took some of the green mask from her face, and smeared across his.

Jason eyed her playfully. "You're going to regret that," Jason warned as he moved to pick her up. Sam was one step ahead of him though and quickly maneuvered out of the way and made it to her and Jason's bedroom before feeling his arms circle around her.

"Jason, we have to get ready." Sam said, only half serious at this point.

Jason moved her hair to the side and pressed a kiss against the smooth skin of her neck. Sam smiled and shook her head, turning around in his arms.

"Jase, your mother will kiss us if we're late."

"Who said we're going to be late?" Jason whispered with a grin, pulling her light grey tank top over her head. Jason trailed his fingers up and down her spine, creating goosebumps as he went. Sam shivered and figured to hell with it. She pulled Jason's lips to hers with a moan. Jason chuckled and pulled Sam into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Jason used the leverage to pull his own shirt off, throwing it off to the side, not caring where it landed. Jason quickly undid the clasp of her bra, making sure to worship both of her breasts once the obtrusive fabric was removed.

Sam moaned as he nipped and suck at the nub, his hand working the other one as he ground his erection against her dripping sex, which was aching with need for him.

Jason growled and without warning, literally ripped her sweatpants and panties down, causing the delicate worn fabric to tear just slightly. Jason slipped a hand between her legs and smiled.

"Oh baby, you're so ready." Jason grinned, inserting one finger inside to get just a feel of her warmth and tightness before burying himself inside of her.

Sam moaned as he slowly moved his finger in and out of her. He brought his hand to his lips to taste her juices, groaning. "You always taste so damn good."

"Jason, please," Sam panted, reaching down to try and unbutton his jeans. Jason quickly pulled down his jeans, kicking them off as he did so, and without warning, plunged into her.

"Yes," Sam screamed, the echoes bouncing off the walls as she did so. Jason pressed his lips back to hers and his slow thrusts gradually got faster, more forceful. Sam could feel herself climbing closer and closer to the edge, her walls constricting tightly around her.

"Sam, come for me baby." Jason groaned, pumping into her even faster, sucking at the pulse point of her neck.

Sam moaned as he thrusted into her, her body bucking against the wall, her hands worshipping his chiseled chest and back. In a glorious rush, she came, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. Jason followed shortly after, leaning his head into her shoulder.

"That was amazing, Sam." Jason whispered and then laughed. "It appears that we got a bit of your green stuff on the wall."  
Sam languidly rolled her head to the side, to look for herself as she was still coming down from her high and giggled at the sight. "Well, we can clean it off later. It appears that I also got it everywhere on you," Sam murmured inspecting, the green smudges on his neck, under his jaw, on his face, against his shoulders and chest.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me wash it off?" Jason asked, suggestively.

Sam pulled his lips back to hers as he walked them towards the shower. When they finally got around to actually cleaning each other up, they realized they only had a short time to get ready before the gala began.

Sam giggled as she got ready, applying her make-up with great haste.

"What's funny?" Jason asked, coming up behind her, putting his arms around her waist.

"The green smudges on the wall," Sam answered leaning her head back to kiss just under the edge of his jaw.

"Careful, Sam." Jason warned. "We don't want to start something we can't finish."

Sam grinned and turned around to look at him. She couldn't quite understand the look of pride and smugness that grew in his eyes when she did so.

"What?" Sam asked, suspicious.

"It would appear that I left a bit of a love bite upon your gorgeous neck," Jason answered, indicating it in the mirror.

Sam inspected it for herself and sure enough there was a reddish-purplish blemish forming just below her jaw line, in full view.

"You did it on purpose," Sam accused with a smile as they made their way down the stairs.

"How was I to know?" Jason asked, feigning innocence as they walked out to the car.

"Oh please, this isn't the first time you've left a love bite. It's basically staking your territory." Sam said with a smirk, opening her door.

Jason pressed her against the door, closing it. "And that's a bad thing?" he asked, his eyes dark with newly forming lust.

"Never," Sam answered. "Later," she promised, indicating what his eyes were telling her.

Jason knew exactly what she meant and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips before walking around to his side.

"Jason, Sam, it's so wonderful to see you," Monica greeted them as they walked into the ballroom. "Although I am a bit surprised at your tardiness. You're usually so punctual."

"That's actually my fault, we got a bit held up." Jason admitted, squeezing Sam's hand. "Sam was explaining the benefits of a mint mask." He explained with a smirk. Benefits indeed.

Sam rolled her eyes when Monica wasn't looking.

"Oh, well they are very rejuvenating, Jason. You should try it sometime." Monica said. "I must be going, but I'll see you inside. By the way, you both look stunning."

As soon as she was out of earshot, the pair shared a chuckle. "If only she knew just how much I had tried it," Jason whispered in Sam's ear, nipping just a bit at her earlobe.

Sam shivered and closed her eyes for a brief moment before regaining control over herself. "Stop,"

"Stop what?" Jason asked with a smirk, his arm looping around her waist as they made their entrance.

"You know what," Sam murmured. "We may have to slip away at some point."

Jason eyed her hopefully. Sam laughed and shook her head, intertwining their fingers as they walked toward Carly and Sonny.

"Jason, good to see you," Sonny said, reaching out to clap him on the back. He leaned in a bit closer to murmur something. "I can only imagine what you two were up to," Sonny said so softly so only he could hear, nodding his head imperceptibly towards the noticeable hickey on Sam's neck.

Jason nodded with a smirk. "Every time she takes a step, she'll be thinking of me."

Sonny choked back a chuckle. "That's the right way to do it,"

Jason shook his head, chuckling softly as he watched, lovingly, as his wife conversed with Carly.

"It seems subtlety isn't Jason's strong suit," Carly commented, eying the hickey on Sam's neck. Sam moved her hand toward her neck, but decided better of it.

"Oh it is, he surprised me when he got home today. I was having a bit of a spa day, mint julep mask, cucumbers, etc. when all of a sudden he whispers 'hi' into my ear. I jumped nearly a foot."

Carly chuckled, clapping her hands. "Well, I suppose he's silent in his movements. Marking his territory, I suppose."

Sam blushed as she thought of what those words had elicited only minutes ago. "You could definitely say that."

"I can't say I blame you, Sonny and I were nearly late." Carly murmured.

"We would have been on time had he not distracted me." Sam said, her face heating further at the memories. "Is it really noticeable?"

Carly nodded. "But it's not extremely out there, everybody knows what people in love do. If they have a problem with it, screw 'em."

"Did you ever think this would happen?" Sam asked, changing the subject, gesturing between them.

"What? Us becoming best friends?"

"For lack of a better term, yeah." Sam answered.

"At first, I could have never imagined it, but we've both grown and become better versions of ourselves. Honestly, I don't think I could have handled the loss of Jason without you."

"The feelings' mutual." Sam agreed. She would have been lost without Carly's friendship and support.

"Talking about me?" Jason asked, coming up behind her, putting his arms around her waist as Sonny did the same.

"As a matter of fact yes," Carly answered. "I never figured you to be so territorial."

Jason and Sonny chuckled. "Well, I'm full of surprises." Jason murmured, pressing a kiss to Sam's temple. "We'd better get to our table," Jason continued as he saw others going to theirs. "But we should definitely meet up later."

"Agreed," Sonny said as he and Carly walked toward their same table.

"Or not," Sam said with a chuckle as she took a seat across from Carly and Sonny.

Michael and Kiki strolled into the room, sharing secret glances full of excitement. "Are you ready?" Michael asked Kiki, rubbing his hands against the tops of her arms.

Kiki smiled. "More than ready. I can't wait to tell our families to expect a new little Corinthos."

Michael swept her into his arms and kissed her right there. Kiki pulled back after a moment with a questioning look.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear those words." Michael said with a grin, taking her hand and leading to their table where they were joined by Monica, David, Tracy, and Dillon.

"You two seem happy," Tracy remarked, a knowing grin on her face.

Michael shook his head with a grin. "Not what you're thinking Tracy. At least not this time."

"Oh? Then what, pray tell, is making you look like you won the lottery?"

"Wine?" A waiter asked, indicating to Kiki.

"No thanks, but I would love some water," Kiki said easily suddenly aware of the eyes on them.

"Oh my god," Monica said, her smile growing wider and wider as she barely suppressed a squeal of delight.

"A new little Quartermaine," Dillon mused with a smirk. "Well done, Michael. Keeping the family legacy going."  
Michael grinned and held his glass up for a toast before sipping the liquid tentatively.

"Have you told Sonny and Carly yet?" Monica asked, glancing over at their table, her eyes landing momentarily on Jason and Sam as well before moving her attention back to Michael.

"I haven't. I'm going to later tonight. We were going to tell you at a more appropriate time as well, but it seems you've figured it out on your own."

"That they did," David agreed. "Congratulations son, you'll make an excellent father."

"Thank you, David, it means a lot." Michael acknowledged. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back as Robin came on to the stage.

"Hello, I am Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, chief of staff at General Hospital. Thank you all for coming out tonight. As you're well aware, this event was arranged to raise money for toys for tots."

Applause erupted and Robin smiled. "Thank you, we appreciate the hard work of all those who helped to put it together and we appreciate all of your generosity. Without further ado, I'm going to hand over the mike to tonight's key note speaker, our esteemed police commissioner and my mother, Anna Devane."

Anna walked across the stage and hugged Robin before taking the mike and beginning her speech. She discussed her plans for putting an end to crime in Port Charles, and mentioned Monica's bid to give $1000 for every firearm turned in.

Later in the evening, Michael and Kiki sought out Sonny and Carly.

"Michael? When did you get back in town honey?" Carly asked as the couple approached the table.

"A couple days ago actually." Michael answered with a chuckle. "Now before you get mad, we have some news for you."

"Oh?" Sonny asked, intrigued. Jason and Sam were also paying attention.

Michael took a deep breath and with a brilliant smile handed them the small bag that he had brought over. Michael gestured for them to open it, which they did speculatively.

They held up two t-shirts, both a light grey with world's greatest grandma and grandpa written on them.

"T-shirts? Wait what do these say?" Carly asked, studying the t-shirts before tearing up. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Kiki nodded with a shy smile. "I'm pregnant."

Carly and Sonny were all smiles and both hugged the couple with great ferocity. Jason and Sam were the next to hug them as they had also heard the news.

"Congratulations, Michael, you'll make a great father," Sam said. "And you, cousin, will make a great mother."

Kiki smiled and hugged Sam before letting her go as she saw her mother approaching.

"Ava, what are you doing here?" Carly asked.

"I donated a few paintings if you remember," Ava responded. "I came over to see what all the fuss was about. Kiki, Michael, I didn't know the two of you were back in town?"

"Just got back a few days ago," Michael answered, his voice guarded, as he kept a protective arm around Kiki's waist. He glanced down at her asking if she wanted to tell Ava.

Kiki imperceptibly nodded but before she could say anything she saw the t-shirts resting on the table.

"World's greatest grandpa?" Ava read aloud before the meaning sunk in. Ava's eyes shot to Kiki who was again smiling shyly.

"You're pregnant?"

Kiki nodded, tucking a lock of dark brown hair behind her ear (**In case I forgot to make this clear originally, I've always written Kiki in the mindset of her being portrayed by Kristen Alderson). **

Ava threw her arms around her daughter, kissing her hair before leaning back to get a good look at her. "Oh, honey, congratulations. You'll make the best mother. A better mother than I am."

Carly was going to say something to that but decided it wasn't the time or place. Sam had the same inclination but decided the same.

"Thanks, mom." Kiki said and then looked at Michael. "I think Michael and I are going to head out, we've both got an early day tomorrow."

"That's right," Michael recalled and embraced his parents before moving on to Jason and Sam. Kiki repeated his actions.

"We'll see you later," Michael promised, taking Kiki's hand and leading her out of the room.

Ava could practically feel the tension crackling in the air and decided to make her exit as well. Carly sighed and looked at Sonny. Jason eyed the couple.

"So, grandpa, grandma, what are you thinking?" Jason asked with a joking tone.

Carly laughed and shook her head, Sonny rolled his eyes. "Grandpa, wow, that's going to take some getting used to."

"Grandma Carly," Carly murmured to herself. Everyone started laughing at the sound of it, but all were looking forward to the new little Corinthos/Quartermaine/Jerome.

Meanwhile, Jax argued with Brenda in his hotel room.

"I'm not sure why you're surprised to see me." Brenda said with an incredulous look.

"Really?" Jax asked, his eyebrows at his hairline. "How? You're in danger, Brenda. Do you not realize that? Someone is threatening your child."

"I know," Brenda bristled. "That's why I'm here."

Jax merely stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

Brenda took a deep breath and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I've always been the damsel in distress, Jasper. I don't want to be the easy target. The same goes for Alec. I don't want him to be an easy target because people think I can't protect him."

"What do you propose to do about it?" Jax asked.

"I've been training." Brenda answered with a proud grin.

"Really?" Jax asked, disbelieving. "Who's been training you?"

"Jonathan thought it would be wise if I learned to defend myself."

"Jonathan? He never mentioned it."

"He didn't want you to worry. He wanted you focused." Brenda explained, then got down to business. "Anyway, we need to go about this in the right way.

"How do you propose we do that? I can slip under the radar because no one really knows that I'm in the WSB. However, you, Brenda will be recognized. Not for good reasons with some people."

"I'm not worried about Carly," Brenda rolled her eyes.

Jax chuckled. "That's not who I was referring to, but her too. I was more referring to Sonny and Michael."

"Oh, that." Brenda said, looking down at her hands.

"Yes that." Jax answered curtly. "What were you thinking Brenda?"

"I wasn't." Brenda admitted. "It was a mistake. I know that. It's one of the reasons I'm here. To make amends."

Jax's eyebrow quirked. "Sonny and Carly are married, you know."

"I know." Brenda answered. "You've got to be kidding me. Jax, I'm not here to get back together with Sonny. When I said make amends. I meant it. I want to try to repair some of the bridges I've managed to burn while I was in town last. Plus, I've been looking forward to some girl time with Robin."

Jax shook his head. "What did I just say? You're going to be recognized. It's too risky, Brenda. Where's Alec. Is he safe?"

"He's with Jonathan and Stephan." Brenda answered.

Jax nodded. "I trust Jonathan, but are you sure you can trust Stephan?"

"He's my bodyguard, Jax. He's been with me for years. Don't worry though, Jonathan put an added security detail on both me and Alec."

"Jonathan knows you're here? And he didn't bother to let me know?" Jax asked angrily taking out his phone, noting he had a voicemail.

"Hey J, listen B's going to be visiting in PC to try and help you with the investigation. Not that I don't think you can handle it on your own, but I think B could be helpful. She's actually spoken to the SOB. Anyway, I've got to go. Sorry for the spur of the moment addition. Good luck. Call me with new updates."

Jax groaned and shook his head. "Alright, well looks like he did let me know, via voicemail that is. I trust you got your own hotel room."

Brenda nodded, holding up her key. "This is going to work Jax."

"How?"

"I have a plan. If I'm here in Port Charles, the son of a bitch threatening me and my son may show his hand simply because it's a move he hadn't calculated."

Jax nodded, considering it. Throwing the perp off guard might just work. "Okay, Brenda. We'll see how this goes along. I'll walk you back to your room."

Brenda chuckled and shook her head. "Still so chivalrous Jasper."

"Always," Jax said with an answering chuckle as he led her to her hotel room.

Once she was alone in her hotel room, Brenda sighed and pulled out all of the information she had on the man who was after her and her son. She thumbed through the pages and the information she had managed to dig up on her own time.

"Whoever you are, I will find you and make you pay," Brenda threatened to nobody in particular and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm not as helpless as I once was."

The next day, Lucky Spencer walked through the familiar surroundings of the PCPD bullpen. His hand trailed across a random desk as he reminisced.

"Can I help you?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Lucky turned around.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the commissioner." Lucky answered, "Lucky Spencer."

"Nathan West." Nathan said, shaking his hand firmly, his blue eyes studying him. So this was Lulu's brother, the former detective. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope." Lucky said with a chuckle.

Nathan nodded but before he could say anything, Anna walked out of the hallway that connected to her office.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" Anna asked, crossing her arms.

Lucky ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking of trying to get my job back."

Anna's eyebrows raised. She hadn't been expecting that when she saw Luke's son. "Really? Where is this coming from?"

"I'm putting down roots for my kids' sake and I figured the best way to do that would be to try to get a job. Preferably my old one."

Anna grinned. "You were a great detective, Lucky. I'll give you that. However, you've been out of the game for a while."

Lucky shook his head. "While I haven't been in the law enforcement business for a while, I wouldn't say that I've been out of the game. I've actually been working for a private investigative firm for the past couple years."

"So like what Sam Morgan does," Nathan offered, scrutinizing the man.

"Exactly," Lucky answered. "However I missed Port Charles and I missed the pride in bringing a criminal to justice.

Anna nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. "I'll have to look into it, but until then, here's my card. We can set up an appointment at a later date, yeah?"

"Sure," Lucky agreed, shaking her hand before walking out of the precinct.

"What do you think?" Nathan asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lucky was an excellent detective when he was still working here. It's been a while since he's been in town for any semblance of permanence."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I honestly don't think Lucky has any dishonorable intentions when it comes to moving back here. Only time will tell, though. I think the two of you will get along though. He used to be Dante's partner."

Nathan nodded. "Dante told me. Lulu speaks high praise of him."

Anna nodded. "Time will tell. Anyway, is there anything I need to be apprised of?"

Nathan shook his head. "Rivera's in Pentonville, finally. The Jeromes haven't shown any heavy activity in a while. Julian's supposedly embraced the good side."

Anna snorted. "Yeah, let's see how long that lasts."

"And there's a search for the missing USB drive containing Ava's confession."

"I actually might have something on that," Anna said, recalling a conversation she had had earlier. "I spoke with Carly earlier and she told me that Damian Spinelli might be able to help us with that."

"What does Spinelli have to do with it?"

"He's the one who helped Carly originally decrypt the recording. Carly's searching her computer for the copy of it that Spinelli had emailed to her, but otherwise Spinelli's looking into it."

"It's awfully coincidental that it goes missing right when she arrives back in town." Nathan mused. "Even more so that it goes missing when Hornsby becomes acting D.A."

"I know what you're thinking, Nathan, and I'm already looking into it." Anna murmured. "As well as the arms traffic that's moving through Port Charles."

Nathan shook his head. "This city can never catch a break."

"If it did, it wouldn't be Port Charles." Anna said with a smile and shake of the head.


	37. Author's Note 2

**Hello my lovely readers! I will be updating soon, but I have a quick message to make. I've received a few reviews regarding my transition from Liason to Jasam with a few discontented readers. I fully respect your opinions and I'm happy to receive your reviews, good or bad. I'm sorry to those I've disappointed, it's just my love for Liason kind of ended when Liz's honesty did. Then I got around to watching old Jasam clips on youtube and it revitalized my love for the ship. Anyway, I digress. To those who aren't happy with me, I'm sorry but I'm going to continue writing in this direction. One, because, I've made it clear on multiple occasions that I write in line with the show, at least as much as I can while staying true to my story. Given that Jason has decided to pursue a relationship with Sam and not with Elizabeth, I don't think it should come as any surprise that that's the direction I'm going on. **

**Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews. Good or Bad. I appreciate hearing from you. Remember my deal! More reviews within the next week = longer update within a week. I promise! :)**

**Love you all,**

**Jess**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey readers! So, it's been a while since I last updated. However, this chapter is going to be a bit more interesting, I promise. I'm bringing Kristina into this chapter and her corresponding story line. I would love to know your thoughts on it and what I should do with it going forward. I'm going to try to churn out another chapter soon, but I have a few things coming up that might take precedence, so bear with me. Thank you to those who have stayed loyal. I love all of my readers, even those who don't particularly agree with my story direction. REVIEW, RESPOND, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! Reviews make me happy! **

**With love, **

**Jess**

Gideon stewed in his holding cell, running his hands through his hair furiously. "Dammit," he screamed.

"Hey, calm down in there." The guard barked.

Gideon glared stonily at the guard and paced. He stopped midstride when he noticed Sam.

"Sam?" Gideon asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were actually in jail." Sam answered with a small grin to herself.

Gideon grimaced. "Perhaps for now,"

Sam raised her eyebrows. "You think you're going to get out of here, do you?"

Gideon simply stared at her mutely. "What do you want, Sam?" While he had said those hateful words to her, he truly did love her and he hated himself for it. Love was weakness. Especially when you loved someone who could ruin you.

"I thought I just told you that."

Gideon shook her head. "You could have called the station for that answer. Why are you actually here?"

Sam shook her head. "I shouldn't care should I, but I need to know. Why me? Why did you go after me?"

Gideon deliberated over how best to answer. "I didn't plan it, if that's what you're asking. Do you remember the day we met?"

"At the hospital," Sam answered. "What about it?"

"I had just been transferred from Long Island. I was in Port Charles to pursue my dearly departed grandmother."

Sam made a disgusted noise. "How you praise that woman, I'll never know."

Gideon shook his head, deciding now wasn't the time to get into it. "Let's agree to disagree on that one. I didn't go to Port Charles with the intent of pursuing a relationship with you. However, when I discovered that you were Morgan's wife and Patrick's ex it made you a bit more appealing."

Sam's eyes sparked in surprise. "What does Patrick have to do with it?"

"Are you sure this is something you want to hear?" Gideon asked with a mischievous smile.

"While we may not be together anymore, Patrick is a good friend. Keep that in mind."

Gideon nodded before launching into his story. "I mentioned that we were college roommates. What I didn't mention was that he slept with my girlfriend of over two years. He doesn't know that I know, though."

"How?" Sam asked, resting against the wall near her.

"The door was cracked and they were too distracted to notice my presence. I peered inside, saw Drake on top of my girlfriend, Julie and left before I did something I would regret."

"That takes some self-control," Sam mused.

Gideon chuckled darkly to himself as he ran a hand through his longish, wavy black hair. "It wasn't easy, believe me. I wanted to kill him. I came back after I was sure she was gone. Drake was reading a magazine, acting like nothing had happened. Not even fifteen minutes later, Julie shows up and acts like nothing happened. About three days later, I broke up with her. Gave her some lame excuse about 'drifting apart' or some bullshit and walked away."

"Did she know you knew?" Sam asked, intrigued with the story.

Gideon shook his head. "I figured I would get even with them both someday."

"Don't do anything to Patrick," Sam warned, her eyes fierce.

"My, my, Samantha, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you still had feelings for the man."

"I'll always love Patrick," Sam admitted. "But I don't love him enough. That's why I chose Jason."

"Just like I'll always love you," Gideon murmured.

"Really?" Sam asked sarcastically. "You're kidding right? You spewed out hateful words to me the day we broke up. Made attempts to embarrass me."

"Embarrass you?" Gideon protested.

"I believe you said and I quote 'That's not what you were saying in my bed earlier'," Sam reiterated.

"That was in bad taste," Gideon admitted. "What was I supposed to do? You had obviously gone back to Morgan and I was hurting. I wanted you to hurt, too."

"That's not love," Sam shook her head.

"Are you saying that you and Morgan have never hurt each other?"

Sam couldn't answer that with the answer she wanted to give without lying. Truth was she and Jason had hurt each other, but they had always come back to each other. They had each made mistakes, but they loved each other through it all. Through thick and thin.

"That's what I thought," Gideon muttered.

"Anyway, I'm just warning you, don't hurt Patrick."

"What makes you think I'm going to hurt him?"

"The same applies to those he cares about," Sam clarified.

Gideon decided to not say anything as he didn't want to anger Samantha more than he already had. He merely watched her with admiration. Although their story had been anything but traditional, he loved her, even though she didn't love him.

"Going back to your original question: why you, I'd like to answer that a bit more fully." Gideon started.

Sam gestured for him to go on.

"Like I said before, it wasn't planned. Meeting you wasn't planned. I didn't know who you were until after you introduced yourself, and I didn't discover your previous relationship with Drake until after we had started seeing each other. You were just a beautiful woman who I thought was in need of a good man to take care of her."

Sam scoffed. "I hardly need anyone to take care of me, and you aren't a good man, Gideon."

Gideon raised his eyebrows but then let it go. "I suppose you could say that, my decisions aren't exactly praise worthy, but I am a doctor."

"You know there are doctors out there who aren't good." Sam pointed out.

"When it comes to practicing medicine, I don't play around. My patients get the best possible care that I can give. Question my motives on other matters, but when it comes to medicine, I am a good man."

"I'm guessing you got that from your mother's side?" Sam asked.

"And why would you say that?" Asked a voice coming up behind her. Sam whirled around to see an older, fit gentleman with long black hair that was greying at the temples, which was tied back.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Sam, this is my father, Alistair James." Gideon said, making introductions. "Father, this is Samantha Morgan. The woman I was telling you about."

"Ah yes, what a pleasure to finally meet you." Alistair said with a brilliant smile and a firm handshake. "I understand where you make your judgment, I do. My mother was far from a good woman."

Sam smiled and chuckled. She was getting a good feeling about this man. "My sympathies if Helena was your mother."

"Sam," Gideon admonished.

"No, no, she's completely right. My mother wasn't would anyone would call a good woman. She was a devious, heinous, hateful woman who lived for the pain and misery of anyone she thought had either wronged her or as unworthy. She loved her family though. I don't know why, but Gideon seems to have an unshakeable fondness for my mother."

"That is where we undoubtedly clash," Sam murmured. "She slit my grandmother's throat in front of my mother."

Alistair nodded. "Yes, Gideon told me about. My apologies and condolences to your family."

Sam thanked him before addressing another question. "For a child of Helena's, you seem relatively normal."

Alistair laughed boisterously, his guffaws filling the room. "Well I appreciate that, thank you. While I am Helena's son, I wasn't raised by her for long. When I was about six years old, my father Richard James took me away from her and raised me on his own with his wife Marilyn. She didn't relocate me until well after I had graduated law school and was running my own firm. My ex-wife Lucia and I had Gideon while we were still married and Helena was overjoyed to discover she had an heir."

"How did she discover where you were?"

"My father had kept me well hidden for years, however when his wife passed away he was devastated. He delved heavily into drinking and eventually developed liver cancer which he didn't bother to get diagnosed until it was too late. Helena found him on his death bed. I had always had questions about my mother and so he gave me the information shortly before he passed. It wasn't long after that Helena turned up on my doorstep."

"That was the day I met her," Gideon interrupted. "I was about thirteen at the time and I was terrified because she had this regal presence about her. When she found out who I was, she took me under her wing much to the displeasure of my mother and father, but when they discovered that I wouldn't stop at getting to know her, they decided to try to curb her influence."

"Which clearly didn't work," Alistair muttered. "I mean my god, you were doing her dirty work."

"I made my choices," Gideon acknowledged.

"Yes, like keeping my step-son captive." Sam retorted.

"I didn't know who he was to you or Jason, just that he was one of grandmother's pet projects. I do feel bad for the poor kid. Witnessing what he witnessed."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Jake had been acting off lately which was displayed prominently in his art in art therapy. Jason was concerned about it, as was Elizabeth.

Alistair was interested, too. Gideon had always glossed over this part.

"It's none of your concern," Gideon said with a wave of his hand.

That angered Sam as she strode forward. "So help me god, Gideon, tell me."

Unexpectedly, though, he didn't answer. Rather he grabbed her through the bars and pressed his lips to hers feverishly.

Sam shoved him back, raking the back of her hand across her mouth as she made a disgusted noise. "What the hell!"

"I was waiting for you to get close enough." Gideon explained.

"She clearly doesn't want to be with you son, I would recommend moving on."

Gideon glared at his father. "You don't know what we had together."

"What we had? What we had was a rebound." Sam dismissed.

Gideon shook his head. There was no point with arguing with her. He'd have to give her time. Eventually, she'd see the light.

"Nice try at distraction, but you need to fess up." Alistair said, bringing them back to the question at hand.

Sam put her hands on her hips. Gideon followed the movement, remembering all the times, he had had his hands in those very same places. He cleared his throat and stopped his errant thoughts. The last thing he needed was to get turned on by his memories.

"I'll only tell if I can get a plea bargain," Gideon wagered.

"How important is this information?" Alistair asked Sam.

"Depending on what Jake witnessed, very." Sam answered.

"I'll speak with the D.A."

"Thanks Dad," Gideon called as Alistair walked toward the stairs. Alistair merely shook his head. Sam followed him up the stairs.

"Let me know if he says anything," Sam said, handing Alistair her card.

"Are you married to Jason Morgan?" Alistair asked.

"I am," Sam answered.

"I met him a while back when I first got into town. He was talking with one of my acquaintances, Carly Corinthos."

"She's a friend of the family," Sam remarked fondly.

"I'll be in touch." Alistair said, holding up her card.

"I appreciate that," Sam responded, walking out of the precinct.

She was just walking into the penthouse when Jason came walking down the stairs in a towel, his hair dripping down his chest. Sam watched as the water moved its way down his muscular torso before getting lost in the towel. She involuntarily licked her lips as desire pooled in her core.

"Where have you been?" Jason asked, curious as he walked towards her, putting his arms around her waist.

"I went to the precinct." Sam answered. "To see Gideon."

Jason's brow furrowed. "Why would you waste time going to see him?'

"To get answers."

"About?" Jason asked, slightly concerned. He loved Sam and he knew she loved him, but Gideon had been with her when he was too stupid to realize that he should've been.

"I wanted to know why me? Why did he go after me?"

"Did he answer those questions?" Jason asked, his concern piqued.

"He did," Sam answered. "He also mentioned something about Jake. He mentioned that Jake had witnessed something and that he felt bad for him."

"Gideon doesn't show remorse, so this must be something bad." Jason realized, wondering what his son had witnessed.

"When I demanded to know, I strode forward to get in his face, and he used that to his advantage."

Jason's attention went back to her. "How so?"

"He kissed me," Sam answered.

Jason couldn't help the surge of rage that went through him at the thought of Gideon's hands on his wife again. He couldn't stand it. Without warning, he crashed his lips to Sam's as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Not that I'm complaining," Sam breathed as Jason moved his lips down her neck. "But what brought this on?"

"The thought of Gideon putting his hands on you. Let's just say, I feel the unquenchable urge to mark my territory as it were."

Sam giggled and moaned as she tilted her head back as Jason moved his lips down to her collar bone where he nipped and sucked until a small bruise formed. Sam had been feeling a similar need as she watched Jason and Elizabeth collaborate over Jake. She knew it was because they shared a son, but Elizabeth was obviously hopeful of something.

"Do it, then." Sam murmured huskily, nipping his ear lobe which she knew drove him mad. Jason quickly discarded her jacket, sending it across the room, before practically ripping through the buttons of her dark grey blouse, which Sam quickly shimmied off.

Jason hungrily took in her naked bodice as he made work of removing his own t-shirt.

"Let me," Sam requested with a salacious look in her eye as she clenched the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it up hastily.

Once his shirt was gone, Sam trailed her fingertips up and down his torso, spending an extra second closer to the waistband of his jeans.

Jason sucked in a sharp breath as her touch sent tingles up his spine. "Sam, what are you doing to me?"

Sam smiled to herself as she boldly cupped his stone hard erection through the coarse fabric of his jeans. Jason let out an involuntary moan and reaching quickly, unclasped her black, lacy bra which fell quickly as well. Sam let out a moan as he suckled on the erect, exposed nipple. Her one hand tangled in his hair, while her other hand stroked his erection through his jeans.

He nearly had her to orgasm when he removed his mouth from her nipple and cocked an eyebrow as she practically whined with need.

"Jason," she pleaded, her brown eyes lustful. Without another thought, he hoisted her up into his arms and with careful precision, ground his hips against hers, hitting her clit, making the fabric of her own jeans rub against the place she wanted him most.

She gasped and burrowed her lips into his neck as he carried them over to the couch. There was no way they were going to make it to the bed. Sam suckled at the pulse point, pulling away when she was sure she had left a mark.

Jason carefully pressed her into the couch cushions before unbuttoning her jeans with eager haste, throwing them behind him, her panties thrown somewhere similar.

Sam leaned up on her elbows and grinned. "Like what you see, Jase."

"Oh yes, baby, I do," Jason said with an answering grin before discarding his own jeans and briefs. He looked into her eyes for any trace of hesitance as he leveled himself above her entrance which was very ready for him and dripping with need.

"Oh yes, Jason, god yes," she screamed as he entered her in one full thrust. It didn't take them long to find a grueling rhythm, Jason pumping into her hard and fast, his thumb rubbing furiously against her clit as their tongues tangled in a sensual dance.

Jason reached underneath them, lifting Sam so he could thrust deeper. "I'm going to need you to hold on to me, baby." He warned.

Sam breathlessly took hold of his muscular biceps as he picked up the pace, determined to get her to orgasm.

He knew she was close as he felt her walls clench around him, her quivering hastening his own undoing. "Jason," she screamed as she climaxed around him, her fingers digging into his arms as her head tilted back as her mind blowing orgasm rocked through her.

"Sam," Jason grunted as he came to his own, his hot seed shooting deep inside her. He moved them slightly so that he was lying on his back and she on his chest.

"Jason, that was…hot." Sam murmured, tilting her head up to look into his half-closed blue orbs.

"You're telling me," Jason said breathlessly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you,"

"I feel very marked." Sam said with a giggle, referring to his earlier desire to 'mark his territory'. "Yet, I'm the one who marked you. Literally."

"Really?" Jason asked, his eyebrow quirked. "A love bite. You've been naughty, wife."

"Only with you, husband."

Jason chuckled. "That's right. I'll be naughty with you, any day. However, I should point out that I did mark you, just in a couple different places."

"Really?" Sam asked, looking down her body. Sure enough there was a mark on her breast, one just out of view on her collarbone which she only saw through the mirror across the room. There was also one just above her belly button…when had he done that? "Good,"

"I'm glad you think so," Jason whispered as he felt his erection come back to life deep inside her.

"Again…already?"

"Oh yes," Jason murmured with a kiss to her lips.

Meanwhile, Kristina paced the room, trying to figure out how to broach the subject of her sexuality with her parents. **(Author's Note: I know I haven't alluded it to it yet in the story, however as you've seen, I haven't really focused on Kristina…but staying true to the story line they're going with regarding her sexuality, I might as well mix it up a little). **

"Kristina, you don't have to worry. Mom and Uncle Sonny will just as much as they do now…they just want you to be happy."

"How will they feel when they figure out I've been lying to them?"

"You've been lying to them already…they found out about the suspension. I think they'll be a little hurt that you didn't trust them with the truth, but they'll be happy that you told them."

"Molly, can you be there when I tell them?" Kristina asked, glancing at her to gauge her reaction.

"Of course," Molly said and embraced her sister. "I'll always be here for you, Krissy. You know that. Unfortunately, I do have to get going to class…but I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you," Kristina said and watched her leave. She was just finishing up a paragraph in her diary when she heard knocking come from the direction of the door.

When she opened the door she wasn't expecting who she saw: Parker.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" Kristina asked, steeling her emotions so as not to get her hopes up.

"I came to see you." Parker murmured, her eyes soft.

Kristina took a deep breath and opened the door farther allowing the professor entrance. "Why?"

"I heard what happened at your mother's wedding? You being held at gunpoint. I wanted to make sure you were okay. See you with my own eyes. Hear your voice."

"See, this is where I get confused. Making me feel like you care."

Parker took a step forward. "I do care about you, Kristina. However, like I've told you before, we can't be together. I'm married and I have a career both of which you threaten."

"Why would I be a threat against your marriage unless you felt something, too?" Kristina challenged, stepping forward, her eyes flaring.

Parker took a deep breath. "Kristina, you're right. I'm attracted to you, but that's just it. Just an attraction."

"Let's test it," Kristina breathed before pressing her lips to Parker's. Parker stood frozen for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. She raised her hand and pressed it against Kristina's only for a moment, but Kristina took it as encouraging and wrapped her arms around Parker's neck.

Parker pulled away, though, and shook her head. "No, Kristina, this can't happen."

"Why?" Kristina demanded, her face flushed, her heartbeat racing. "I know you feel it, too. You responded to our kiss. You kissed me back."

Parker nodded. Denying it would be futile. "I did, but Kristina, it can't happen again. I'm telling you, it's not good for either of us."

Kristina watched Parker's body language. "Is that you talking? Or is that what you think you should do talking? You feel something for me, Parker. Admit it. My feelings aren't one sided."

Parker took a deep breath and leaned her head back, resting her body against the couch arm. "No, they aren't, but Kristina, I'm married. I love my wife. I love my career."

"I want to see where this takes us." Kristina murmured, her eyes never leaving the professor's.

"Kristina," Parker warned, knowing the look of determination in Kristina's eyes well. "I'm telling you…"

"No more talking," Kristina murmured and pressed her lips to Parker's once more, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Parker didn't have time to react as she heard the sharp gasp of someone from the doorway. The pair pulled apart to see Alexis Davis speechless in the doorway.

"Kristina?" Alexis asked, still not completely comprehending what she had just seen.


End file.
